


Life For Rent

by race_the_ace



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Romance, Slash, Spoilers through Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 78,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/race_the_ace/pseuds/race_the_ace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Complete* *SLASH* Callen/OMC Callen wasn't lonely, he was just alone. Until someone stepped in and changed all that. Can he allow himself to be happy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awareness

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on FF.net and someone asked me to post it here, it hasn't been modified in any way except I added in the explicit parts to AO3.
> 
> As always, AO3 hates me so some of the bolding or spacing may be off.

** **

Life For Rent

** **

** **

Chapter 1 : Awareness

** **

** **

Author’s Notes :

\- I have no idea why I thought I could write an NCIS: LA fic. There’s been one official episode and two backdoor episodes. Either way, I was bitten with the bug. Chris O’Donnell’s character is just too damn intriguing not to try. 

\- NCIS: LA belongs to CBS Paramount Television Network. I mean no copyright infringement and am only borrowing the characters for entertainment purposes. 

\- Will probably be SLASH (not Callen/Sam). That means guy/guy action. 

\- This probably will not be as action oriented as NCIS as, admittedly, action is not my strong suit.

\- No idea if I will continue with this or not. 

*****

Callen blinked as the sun streamed in through the newly polished windows of the new NCIS Los Angeles headquarters. He sat up slowly and a blanket fell down his chest. He studied the simple print of the blanket and wondered who had placed it on him. He desperately tried not to wonder if this is how kids felt when their parents tucked them in. He ran a hand over his face, wiping away any remaining sleep. He stretched his arms up over his head and the blanket pooled in his lap. Callen shook his head and stood up, gently replacing the blanket on the back of his borrowed ‘bed’.

It was early, there were only a few people milling around the office and the smell of coffee hung in the air. Callen grabbed his new suit and headed for the locker room. He carefully hung the clothes on a towel rack making sure not to damage them. He’d never really had his own clothes growing up. He’d moved from house to house so often that almost nothing stayed with him so he and other foster kids had often shared clothes that the foster parents kept there. 

Callen peeled off his long sleeve shirt, dropping it on to a nearby bench. He shucked off his shoes and toed off his socks. _Rule number four: always sleep with your shoes on if you wanted shoes to wear tomorrow_. His hands deftly unbuckled his belt and undid the fly on his relaxed jeans. They fell down and bunched at his feet. Callen stepped out of them and folded them carefully, placing them next to his shirt. 

He reached into the shower and turned the water on, waiting a few seconds for the hot water to work. He stuck a hand under the steady stream to gauge the temperature. As soon as he was satisfied Callen stepped under the water, closing the curtain tight, letting it wash away yesterday--the fighting, the killing, the death. A couple cuts on his face and arms stung as the water cleaned them out but he barely felt them. Callen reached for the shampoo in the stall, left behind by someone else and poured a small amount into his hand. _Rule number seven: never use as much as you need, you might never get any again; don‘t get used to it._ He lathered it into his hair and closed his eyes tightly as he washed it out. Next he reached for the bar of soap, washing it off in the shower before running it over his body quickly. 

Four minutes after he entered the shower, Callen stepped out. He reached for a towel in the small pile by the stalls and used it to dry off. When he finished he slung the damp towel into the corner bin and cheered a little on the inside when it fell cleanly into the basket. Callen rooted around in his locker for his bags, eventually coming out with clean underwear. He slipped his boxers on followed closely by his jeans. Shoes and socks came next and then his shirt. When he finished he glanced into the mirror. 

Callen reached a hand up and rubbed at the stubble on his face, after a moment of hesitation he went back to his bags and fished out a razor. Three minutes later he was clean shaven, freshly showered and hungry. He left the locker room in search of the coffee he smelt earlier. He also took the time to wander around the new offices, his fingers gently gliding over different surfaces: desks, chairs, book cases, computer and more. He eventually found a small break room where someone had brought in bagels. There were an assortment in a pink box with white paper underneath them. Callen looked around and then reached in for a plain bagel, biting into it with his teeth as he reached for an apple. _Rule number two: ask permission to eat any and all food if you didn’t buy it_. He snagged a napkin and maneuvered his bagel and apple into the same hand so he could grab an empty mug and fill it with coffee. Because there were so few people here the coffee was still hot and fresh and steam coated Callen’s face as he took a sip. He sighed in satisfaction even and carried his pilfered goods out of the break room and back to the main lobby. Callen took a seat at the table near his impromptu bed and set the apple and coffee down, keeping the bagel securely in his hand. He pulled out the expense forms that Hetty had handed him the night before. He’d finished most of them yesterday but the few most recent were still undone. 

By 0800 the expense reports were finished and on Hetty’s desk, his coffee mug was washed and put away, the apple core had been chucked into a nearby waste bin and Callen wasn’t waiting for Sam to arrive. 

Special Agent Sam Hanna was Callen’s self appointed best friend, his partner on the job. Callen thought the best thing about Sam was that he didn’t pry, he just let Callen be as he was. He didn’t overanalyze everything Callen did as something left over from the foster system. Sam was Sam…he was good to have at your back and always offered Callen his couch, even if he never took him up on it.

“Hey, G.” Callen looked up and Sam hovered over him, coffee in hand. 

“Sam.” Callen greeted. “How’s your morning going?”

Sam took that as an invitation to sit down. “I hate LA traffic, man. One person starts honking and suddenly everyone thinks they should join in.”

Callen laughed. “That’s LA for you.”

“That’s a bunch of impatient bastards for me.” Sam corrected, sipping his coffee. “We got a case?”

“Not yet. I’m not even sure who else is here.”

“I saw Nate walking in.” Sam offered. “Kensi should be here any minute, the new guy is probably here somewhere already and your guess is as good as mine for when Eric decides to show his ugly mug.”

“So… you still dating that blonde chick?’ Callen asked. 

Sam frowned. “Vanessa?”

“Sure.”

“She had black hair.” 

“Oh.” Callen blinked. “Then not her.”

“Jasmine?”

“Sounds about right.”

“Red hair.”

Callen thought for a moment. “Jessica?”

Sam sipped his coffee. “Jessica? Man she’s been gone for months.”

“She has?”

“Said I worked too many nights.”

“You do.” Callen agreed. 

“You know how we roll, man. The job is our life.”

Callen sat back with a sigh. “Don’t I know it.”

It wasn’t that Callen was lonely. He’d accepted early on that it was just him whatever god was out there. After the first few times of being shuffled through the system you stop telling the other kids that you’ll call them and after the first ten or so times you stop asking for their names. Either you or they won’t be around long enough to care. 

So it had just been him for as long as he could remember. Now Sam was on the periphery as were Nate, Kensi, Hetty, Eric and Gibbs. Gibbs was the only man whose couch Callen had actually borrowed. He was a mentor, a friend and someone who had decided that Callen’s life was worth saving and then did so. In more ways than one. 

“Hey, G, trying to solve the problems of the world?” A voice broke through his musings. 

Sam was looking at him with a grin on his face, coffee cup gone. “Well you know those starving kids in Africa need someone to help them.”

Sam laughed. “And you’re gonna do that?” He looked up as Eric, standing above them on the balcony, motioned them into the upper rooms. 

“For forty dollars a month I can feed a whole village.” Callen grinned as he stood. 

Sam stood up next to him. “Or so they tell you, G.”

“What you think they would lie to me?” Callen asked as they started walking towards the command center. 

“I think they want your money.”

“Who wants his money?” Kensi asked, coming up behind them.

“Starving kids in Africa.” Sam answered.

“Oh. Yeah, I’m with Sam. They want your money, not your food.”

Callen sighed. “How did I get stuck with the two of you pessimists?”

Kensi slung an arm around his shoulder. “You’re just lucky I guess.”

“Oh, yeah.” Callen said with a roll of his eyes as they reached the top of the stairs. “So, what have we got?”

“Missing petty officer…”

*****


	2. Building

** **

Life For Rent

** **

** **

Chapter 2 : Building

** **

** **

Author’s Notes :

\- Made up _The Bean Pole_ and _Le Bon Choix_ (the good choice). So if there are restaurants out there with that name, I mean no infringement. 

*****

Callen stepped outside of the NCIS: LA headquarters and smiled up at the sun’s rays. It was late Monday afternoon, some would be tempted to call it early evening, but as far as Callen was concerned, if the sun was still up it was still afternoon. They had closed another case today… but they were still too late to save everyone. That’s what Callen hated the most.

He sighed as he made his way to his assigned car, a blue ‘07 Impala. He’d yet to drive it since Hetty had given him the keys. Sam liked to drive and so Callen liked to let him drive. He slid into the drivers seat and ran his hands gently over the wheel before sliding the keys into the ignition and turning them. The engine roared to life and Callen buckled his safety belt and shut the door. He briefly adjusted the mirrors before glancing behind him and backing out. 

It wasn’t long before he was on the road; windows down and the California air hitting his face. The sun was setting quickly and by the time he reached his destination it would probably be fully set with the moon in its place. Callen was heading towards a small coffee shop that a foster family of his had once taken him to. He’d been allowed to get one thing and it had tasted so good to Callen that he vowed to come back if he ever got a job. Since then, every time he came back he still ordered the same thing. 

The moon was out and shining as the last of the sun’s rays disappeared into the ocean when Callen arrived at _The Bean Pole._ He parked his car in the tiny parking lot and got out, heading for the door. His car honked twice as he set the alarm. Callen easily pulled the door open and stepped into the small coffee shop. The smell of coffee permeated the room. Callen automatically took in all the people in there; two behind the counter and he recognized both, four college aged kids around a small table, two hippies at another, a business man at a third. This left one table and Callen grinned, perfect.

“Hey, G.” The petite blond at the register greeted him. She was 25, a grad student at UCLA and a vegetarian. She’d also been working there for almost 7 years. 

“Hey, Jessica. How’s the college life?” He asked, reaching into his back pocket for his wallet.

She smiled as she typed in his order. “Oh you know, G, slow. You’d think it’d be easier to get a degree.”

“You already have a degree.” He said, handing over a five. 

“Two, actually.” Jessica corrected easily, accepting the bill. “But a third never hurt anyone.” She offered back his change and Callen stuck it in the tip jar.

“My contribution to the third degree.”

She grinned. “Always appreciated, G.”

He placed his wallet back in his pocket. “Keep yourself out of trouble.” He said with a wink.

“But where’s the fun in that?” 

Callen laughed. “Good point.”

“Giant white hot chocolate!” Terry, the other worker called from the other end of the espresso bar. 

“Give my best to Susie.” Callen offered to Jessica, walking towards the end to get his drink.

“Come around more often and you can tell her yourself.” She told him as he passed her again, mug in hand. 

“Maybe I will.” Callen smiled and took a seat at the last table. There were newspapers spread out across it and he set the steaming beverage down to grab the closest paper. 

He read his way through the first section, the sports section and was working on entertainment when a shadow hovered over him. Callen looked up to find a guy about his age, maybe younger standing next to him. He had shaggy blonde hair, blue eyes and a nice smile. Callen classified him as a surfer from his casual dress. The man had on loose but well fitting jeans, a faded yellow t-shirt and well-worn flip flops. In his hand was a bright red mug with the Bean Pole logo on the side. 

“A little far from San Diego aren’t you?” Callen asked, looking up at the man. 

The stranger smiled. “A little bit. Mind if I sit? The other tables are full.” 

Callen gestured to the chair. “Sure.”

“Thanks.” He set his drink down. “I’m Jared.” He held out his hand. 

“G.” Callen said, reaching out and shaking the hand. 

“Just G?” Jared asked, taking a sip of his… it looked like coffee to Callen. 

“Just G.” 

“Mmm. This is good.” He observed setting the mug back down.

“First time here?”

Jared nodded. “Yeah, I pass this place on my way to work everyday but I’ve never stopped by.”

“Until now.”

“Until now.” Jared agreed. “I moved here recently from San Diego.” He said tilting his head in recognition of Callen’s guess. “How’d you guess?”

Callen shrugged. “You look like a surfer.” He said, sipping his half empty mug of hot chocolate. 

Jared laughed. “I’m a chef, actually.” Callen stared at him. “But I do a little surfing in my spare time.” He admitted. 

“Any restaurant I would have heard of?”

“ _Le Bon Choix_.” Jared replied. 

Callen was mildly impressed. He had heard of the place from Sam. It was a popular dating restaurant, trendy, upper class, fancy and no reservations were accepted. Of course Callen had never been there. “My friend likes that place.”

“Your friend? Not you?” He sipped his coffee again, a happy expression falling over his face. 

“Never been there.”

“Well, I work Wednesday through Sunday, the dinner shift usually, so three to twelve. Stop by and say ‘hi’.”

Callen laughed. “I really don’t go out much.” He downed the rest of his hot chocolate. 

“You should.” Jared told him. “Have a little fun every once in a while.”

Callen offered him a sad smile. “Sure.” He gathered the newspapers back into a pile. “Well, it was nice talking to you Jared.” He started to walk past the table to the door when a warm, gentle hand touched his lower arm. 

“Do you come here often?” Jared asked, looking up at him. 

Callen shrugged. “Every couple weeks or so.”

Jared dropped his hand. “Alright. Have a good night, G.” He smiled kindly. 

“You too.” Callen stepped past him. “By ladies!” He yelled towards the workers. 

“See you next time, G.” Jessica yelled after him. 

Callen smiled and shook his head. He pushed open the door and the cold air greeted him. _Rule number six: never make plans._


	3. Choices

** **

Life For Rent

** **

** **

Chapter 3 : Choices

** **

** **

Author’s Notes :

\- Sorry this took so long to get out. I made a promise with myself that I couldn’t work on this until I got 10,00 words out on my other fic. Needless to say, I hit some serious writer’s block. The result: a delay in Life For Rent. 

\- Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. The feedback on this fic has been overwhelming. 

*****

Callen groaned softly as he worked out the stiffness in his neck. While the office couch was a convenient place to rest, it wasn’t the most comfortable. He wondered if he should bite the bullet and get his own place. Callen couldn’t remember ever really having his own space. He’d lived out of motels, his car, Gibbs’ garage and other impersonal accommodations. His own place meant putting down roots. It meant having somewhere to go at the end of the day where he could leave his stuff strewn out. It also meant that he wouldn’t awaken to find a blanket pulled over his sleeping body or coffee waiting for him. 

It was Monday. They had just finished a six day long case and most of his team was taking the day off. They were all still on call but otherwise free to have the day to themselves. Sam had invited him over to his place to watch some football and grill some steaks but Callen had passed, although now at six in the evening he wished he’d taken his partner up on the offer. Callen had spent part of the day catching up on paperwork after which he’d taken a short nap, the one he’d just woken up from. 

With a glance at his watch, Callen stretched before standing up. He stifled a yawn and grabbed his jacket off of it’s hook, sliding his arms into it. He picked his wallet up from the table and shoved it into his back pocket. Checking his pocket for his keys, satisfied he had them when he heard a small jingle, Callen made his way out of the LA headquarters. There were still people milling out, but most of the office was off at five and those who weren’t were usually squired away at their desks or in a lab. 

Callen found his car quickly enough. He got in and took off down the road for _The Bean Pole_. It had been a few weeks since he’d been there, work had been so hectic that he’d barely had time to breathe let alone go out for hot chocolate. It didn’t take long to arrive at the small coffee shop and Callen exited his car before jogging over to hold the door open for two women leaving. They offered him a smile and their thanks. 

“G!” Susie greeted him from behind the counter. “Oh, Jessica’s gonna be mad she missed you.”

Callen smiled as he stepped up to the register. “She not working tonight?”

Susie shook her head. “Study group.” Callen handed over a five and Susie shook he head before issuing his change that he dumped in the tip jar. “Are you ever gonna change your order, G?”

Callen grinned. “Hey, if it ain’t broke, don’t fix it.”

The woman behind the counter smiled. “But what if there’s something you might like better?”

Callen shrugged. “I like this already.”

Susie shook her head. “That’s what I love about you, G. Always the same.”

“Giant white hot chocolate!” Terry called. 

Callen winked at Susie before going to get his hot chocolate. “Thanks, Terry.”

“No problem, G.”

Callen chose a table in the corner. There was one other customer in the coffee shop; a teenaged boy with headphones on as he typed away on his laptop. Callen picked up the newspaper and flipped to the real estate section. 

“Looking to buy?” A voice asked from above him about twenty minutes later. 

Callen looked up to see the same guy from before. “Not really.” He answered, lowering the paper. “Just looking.”

Jared sat down with his mug of coffee. “Don’t like where you’re at now?”

Callen shrugged. “I’m not really anywhere now.” He sipped his lukewarm beverage. “How goes the cooking business?”

Jared smiled. “People eat no matter the economic situation.”

“I suppose that’s true.” Callen agreed. 

“What about you, G? What do you do?”

Callen was a little surprised that Jared had remembered his name. It was Callen’s job to remember information about the people he met but he’d found that most people didn’t do the same. “Oh this and that.”

“You make it all sound so mysterious.” Jared said with a chuckle. 

“I’m in information analysis.” Callen offered. Which was more or less true, sorta. 

“What kind of information do you analyze?”

“Top secret kind.” Callen said easily. 

Jared took a sip of his coffee. “So you’re like James Bond?”

Callen grinned. “More like Batman.” 

“So your day job requires you to wear tights?”

“If I told you, I’d have to kill you.” Callen said, taking another sip of his almost gone beverage. 

Jared laughed easily. “So what else do you like to do?”

It took Callen a moment but when he finally processed the question his brain had also processed that holy shit, Jared was hitting on him. “Not much.” He finally said. 

“Nothing?” The other man asked, leaning forward. 

Callen shrugged. “The normal stuff I guess: listen to music, watch movies, work out. What about you? Any hidden talents?”

“Nah. When I’m not cooking I’m surfing.”

“Do you catch a lot of good waves up here?”

Jared shook his head. “I drive down to Carlsbad or Encinitas. There’s also a couple good spots in Newport Beach.”

Callen finished off his hot chocolate. “Ever surfed in Hawaii?”

“Once, man.” Jared told him. “I was there for a cooking thing and decided to check out the waves.”

“How was it?”

“Got stung by a jellyfish my first day out.” Jared said with a laugh. “Wasn’t able to get back into the water.”

“Ouch.” Callen winched sympathetically. 

“Wasn’t too bad.” The other man offered. 

Callen smiled. “So what’s your favorite thing to cook?” He asked, changing the subject.

Jared look him in the eyes. “Why don’t you come over sometime and find out?”

Callen tossed the offer around in his head. “Only if you promise not to use parsley.”

Jared blinked and then smiled. “Deal.” 

*****

Later that night Callen lay awake as he pondered his conversation with Jared. He’d waited with the other man as he finished his coffee, talking and finding out more things. Such as Jared’s last name was Dassagne, he was two years younger than Callen‘s thirty-seven, both of his parents were deceased and he was an only child. He started cooking when he was very young, had one dog (a golden retriever), and loved The Beatles. 

When he’d gotten back to headquarters, the first thing Callen had done was run a background search. One could never be too careful with who they met, especially if that one was Callen. Jared’s name had come up, along with his driver’s license photo. He’d had two parking tickets a few years back but that was it. 

Callen blew out a breath as he stared at the ceiling. Jared was a nice guy and for some reason he liked Callen. Callen had only been with a couple men before, generally he stayed more to the straight side of life and had rarely been tempted. But Jared was funny, hot, very interested and didn‘t seem put out by Callen‘s secrecy. Plus Callen thought he would probably get a decent meal out of it and who knew how long it had been since he’d last been laid. 

Callen had warned Jared that his schedule wasn’t fixed so it would be a little difficult to plan something. Jared didn’t seem bothered by that fact. Instead he’d programmed his number into Callen’s phone with strict directions to call while making Callen tell Jared his own phone number so that the other man could call him if Callen didn’t. He knew that Jared worked Wednesday through Sunday so Callen thought he’d see how tomorrow looked before calling Jared to get together that night. 

He slowly drifted off to sleep trying not to think of rule number one. 

Rule number one: don’t get attached to people. 

*****


	4. Decisions

** **

Life For Rent

** **

** **

Chapter 4 : Decisions

** **

*****

“Oh no you don’t.” Callen muttered to himself as he took off running after their suspect. A nod to Sam acknowledged that the other man was going to go around back in an effort to trap their suspect between them. The wild man running in front of him knocked over some trash cans to block Callen’s way. He expertly avoided them. Callen kept running, full speed, after their suspect and a block and a half later was never so happy to see Sam. 

“Freeze!” His partner shouted, gun pointed at the other man. The suspect came to a halt before looking around, trying to find another escape route. Callen came up behind him, gun out, blocking any further thoughts of evasion. “Let’s go.” Sam said harshly while cuffing the guy. “You good, G?” Sam asked as they started to walk back to Sam’s car. 

“Oh yeah.” Callen answered, catching his breath. “A foot chase was definitely on my to-do list for the day.”

Sam laughed. “Well, we’ll bring this guy back and let Kensi have a crack at him.”

“You don’t trust me to do it?” Callen asked with false hurt. 

“I thought you that date tonight, G.” Sam looked over at him and wiggled his eyebrows. “With that special someone.”

“Will you give it a rest already? I’m not telling you who it is.”

Callen could finally see Sam’s car in the distance and inwardly cheered. While running after a suspect was all well and good, Callen had found it was often harder to get said suspect all the way back to the car. They tended to try and escape somehow or to go limp so their captors would be stuck lugging them back. 

“At least tell me this: is she hot?”

Callen laughed. “What if I tell you this instead? She’s a he.”

Sam glanced at him. “No shit, dog?”

“You’re a fucking fag?” Their suspect spat out. 

Sam jostled the man making him lose his grip. “Shut up.” He ordered. Sam shot Callen a look that said he would be receiving more questions later. 

*****

“Might I suggest the dark blue shirt with those jeans, Mr. Callen?” A voice offered from behind. 

Callen turned to find Hetty standing behind him as he looked over his wardrobe choice. “The dark blue?”

“Yes.” She reached out to grab the mentioned article of clothing. “It brings out your eyes.”

Callen definitely did not blush. “Oh, uh, thanks, Hetty.”

“Big night tonight, Mr. Callen?” She asked as Callen collected the shirt heading into the changing room. 

“Why would you say that?” He pulled the curtain closed behind him. 

“You’re usually not so meticulous about the clothes you select.” She explained.

“What, I can’t just take a sudden interest in looking good?” Callen asked. 

“You can.” Hetty assured him. “But you don’t.” Callen stripped off his shirt, replacing it with the button down. His fingers skimmed over his scars as he briefly wondered what Jared would think of them. He sighed as he buttoned the shirt up. “Well?” Hetty asked. “How does it look?”

“Like a shirt.” Callen offered. 

“Well come out here so I can see it.” She ordered. Callen pushed the curtain open and stepped out. She let out a low whistle. “Looking good, Mr. Callen.”

“Thanks, Hetty.”

“Now where are you taking this young lady of yours?” She demanded as Callen shoved his wallet into his pocket and searched around for his keys. Hetty held a jacket out for him. 

Callen hesitated. Telling Sam he was seeing a guy was one thing, telling Hetty…“Nowhere, I’m going to their place.” In fact, he was going to be late if he didn’t leave in the next five minutes. Jared’s apartment was surprisingly close to LA headquarters and a bit farther from the restaurant that the slightly younger man worked at then Callen would have expected. Although he really couldn’t blame the other man, the apartments nearby were generally quieter and the area was a little nicer.

“I see.” She said, disapproval clear in her tone. “At least take some flowers, Mr. Callen.” 

“Flowers?” Callen blanched. “Um, I think I’m good as it is, Hetty, thanks.”

“G!” Callen looked up to see Sam coming down the stairs, heading for him. “You out for the night?” Sam asked as he came up to where Callen was standing.

“I have my cell, call if you need me.”

“Are you kidding, man? Who knows how long it’s been since you’ve been laid. I’ll call the newbie.”

“You sure?”

“Definitely, G. Go have some fun.” Sam said with a light shove. He was taking this whole date with a guy thing remarkably well especially for an ex-Navy Seal.

__

“So tell me about this guy. What do you know? What does he do? Are you sure he is who he says he is?” Sam asked as he cornered G in the break room. “And how long have you been seeing him?”

Callen laughed. “I’ve only met him a couple times, but he seems cool. He’s a chef at that dating restaurant you like.”

“Le Bon Choix?”

“Yeah.”

“And you’re sure he’s not a spy or some shit like that? You can never be too careful, G.”

“Relax, Sam. I already ran a background check; he’s clean.”

His partner did not look pacified at that information. “And just how long have you been seeing guys, G?”

Callen looked at Sam. “Is this going to be a problem?”

“You know I just worry about you, kid.”

“First of all, we’re the same age.” Callen began. “So stop calling me kid.” Sam just looked at him. “Second of all, it’s not like we’re getting married. He’s making me dinner that didn’t come from a fast food place and from there we’ll see where it goes.” Sam kept staring. “Fine. I’ve dated a couple guys in the past, here and there, but nothing serious. I still like the ladies as much as the next guy.”

“Well, be careful. If he tries anything you know I’ve got your back.” Sam said seriously.

“I know.” And Callen did know. 

“Have fun, Mr. Callen!” Hetty called after him as he made his way towards the exit. 

“But not too much fun!” Sam added after her.

Callen snorted and offered them both a wave as he made his way out to his car. He input Jared’s address into his GPS and took off down the road. 

It was 21:03 when Callen arrived. He was three minutes late, but what can you do? Driving in LA was unpredictable at the best of times. Callen took a deep breath before knocking on the blue door of Jared’s apartment.

“One second!” He heard from inside. A moment later the door opened and Jared stood there, white apron on over his clothes, bandana covering his hair. He looked hot and a whiff of whatever he was cooking hit Callen’s nose and it smelt _good_. “Hey, G.” He greeted, stepping back into the room allowing Callen to enter. “Glad you found the place.”

Callen smiled at him. “Wasn’t too hard to find.” 

Jared laughed as he shut the door. “Well that’s good to hear. Come on in, although shoes off if you would.” He gestured to a small shoe rack by the door. “I’m in the middle of making dinner.”

“It smells good.” Callen offered as he toed off his shoes. He hung his jacket on a knob above the shoe rack. He followed Jared back into his apartment and took a seat on a stool at the counter where he could watch Jared cook. 

While the younger man went back to cooking, Callen took some time to look around. The place was very clean, not a lot of knick-knacks laying about. Most of the furniture was neutral in color; some version of tan, brown or off-white. The walls were a cream color and the place was lit warmly. There was a long counter dividing the kitchen and the living room. The living room had a sofa and a recliner with a small coffee table in front of both. There was a flat screen television mounted on the wall and a warm wooden cabinet to the left of that which probably held movies and such. Against the other wall was a stereo and Callen noted the speakers at the top of the corners of the room. Next to the kitchen, separated by a small wall that housed cabinets and the fridge was the dining area. The table was glass and seated four comfortably. There were a few pictures on the wall, mainly surfing related with only a couple containing people. There was a small hallway that led presumably to Jared’s bedroom and his bathroom. 

“Like it?” Jared asked with an easy smile when Callen turned back to face him. He placed a glass of red wine in front of Callen. 

“It’s nice.” Callen offered, reaching for the glass. 

“My friend, Lindsey, decorated it. All I had before was a couch and a tv sitting on a pile of cook books. After about four months of me living like that she decided she couldn’t take it anymore and hired some painters and pretty much stole my credit card to buy the rest of the stuff.”

Callen swallowed some wine. “Sounds like some friend.”

“She is.” Jared answered easily. “I’ve known her since I was four. She lived a block down from me in San Diego. Linds moved to LA last year for her job but we never lost touch.”

Callen wondered what it was like to know someone for so much of their life. He’d known Gibbs for almost ten years and Sam for close to six. But that wasn’t even close to the thirty-one years that Jared had known Lindsey. “Must be nice to know someone for so long.”

“It is and it isn’t.” Jared offered as he pushed something around in a pan with a spatula. “She’s my best friend, but sometimes having someone know so much about you can be disconcerting.” A timer went off and Jared grabbed a potholder to pull something out of the oven. “I hope you like steak.”

Callen smiled. “Love it.”

*****

Jared washed their empty dinner plates as he loaded them into the dishwasher. “Room for dessert?” He asked G. 

The other man groaned lightly. “I don’t think I’ve eaten this much… ever.”

“Well it’s certainly time to start.” Jared told him with a grin as he rinsed a wine glass. “It’s in the fridge, top shelf. There’s aluminum foil--” G pulled out the right dish. “Can you set it on the counter for me?”

“Sure.” His date set the white chocolate mousse down. 

“There’s also a small white bowl on the seco--” G had that in hand too. G was certainly one of the better dates he’d had. He’d loved the food, kept up conversation on a variety of topics, was polite and oh yeah, _hot_. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” 

Jared finished up with their dinnerware and washed his hands. When he finished he grabbed two small bowls from the cupboard and set them down on the counter next to the two dishes that G had pulled out for him. G was still standing behind the counter and Jared felt a flush of lust roll through him as their bodies touched. He swallowed as he pulled out a large spoon. Jared scooped the mousse into two bowls and dropped some of the raspberries in the other bowl on top. He grabbed two spoons and stuck them in. “Want any whipped cream?”

G shook his head as he stuck a spoonful of the mousse into his mouth. “This is great.”

Jared grinned. “Well, all I really knew that you liked was white chocolate.”

“And like it I do.” G agreed as he grabbed one of the bowls. He had already taken a few bites by the time Jared sat down next to him on the couch. Jared soon discovered that he was much more interested in watching G devour the dessert than in eating his own dessert. The older man honestly seemed to like the sweet from the way he was going at it. Eventually G noticed and he flushed lightly as he slowed down. “Sorry.”

Jared chuckled. “No, it’s nice to see someone enjoy it so much. I usually don’t get to watch people eat the food I make.”

“Well it’s great food.”

“Thanks.” Jared accepted the compliment. “So you’re a dessert fan then?” Jared would have to remember that for, hopefully, future dates. 

A weird look crossed over G’s face that Jared couldn’t interpret. “I guess.” G said quietly. He set the rest of his mousse down on the coffee table and his whole position screamed uncomfortable. 

Jared frowned, he hadn’t thought he’d asked an offensive question. “G, I--”

“Sorry.” G said softly. “Yeah, I-I like dessert.”

“I’ll remember that.” Jared promised, filing G’s reaction away for later. 

“Well, I should-I should get going.” G said, standing up. 

Jared stood up next to him. “Or you can stay.” He suggested gently. 

G seemed to be thinking the offer over and Jared hoped he would accept. He had a feeling that if G left now he wouldn’t come back. The older man smiled. “Okay, yeah. I can stay.”

*****


	5. Effloresce

** **

Life For Rent

** **

** **

Chapter 5 : Effloresce

** **

** **

Author’s Notes : 

\- Effloresce : To bloom

*****

“G?” A hand gently shook his shoulder. 

Callen quickly rose from sleep as he reached for his watch on the night stand. “Time is it?” He asked, words raspy with sleep. 

“Early.” Jared said softly and Callen abandoned his search for his watch. “I have to go check the deliveries at the restaurant in about an hour.” He gently caressed Callen’s shoulder.

“How early?” Callen sat up and scrubbed a hand over his face, blankets and sheets falling down his chest to pool in his lap. 

“Five.” Came his response. “I wanted to see if you wanted some breakfast now or when I get back.”

“When are you coming back?” Callen blinked and looked at Jared, crouched by Callen‘s side of the bed. The room was still dark and light was streaming in from the hallway. If possible Jared seemed even hotter with his hair dripping wet from a shower and… Callen looked down. Jared was only wearing a towel. 

“I can be back here by eight. When do you have to get to work?”

“Phone?” Called asked stretching a hand out towards his cell that he could almost reach. Jared handed him the small piece of technology. Callen scrolled through messages from Sam. It seemed that their captor from yesterday had talked and all that was left was the paperwork. Sam had dragged Dom out to do the arrest and forms were waiting for Callen’s signature. “I can wait until you get back.” Callen told the other man. 

Jared smiled. “Cool. Sorry to wake you so early, I just didn’t want you to wake up and wonder where I went off to.”

Callen waved off the concern. “Do you always check the deliveries?”

“Yeah. Are you gonna be okay here while I’m gone?”

“If you trust me with your stuff.” Callen said with a shrug. _Rule number nine: don’t leave anything with anyone that you might want to keep._

“I trusted you with more last night.” Jared pointed out quietly. 

“Still, you barely know me.” Callen argued quietly. 

Jared’s eyes softened as he looked a Callen. He raised his hand to gently cup Callen’s cheek. “I know enough. I trust you, G. If you‘re going to run off with any of my stuff I can‘t really stop you. I‘d probably be more upset that I didn‘t get the chance of a second date.” He paused. “Unless you ran off with some of my cookware. Then I’d hunt you down to get it back.”

Callen laughed softly. “I’ll leave the cookware, then.”

“Promises, promises.” Jared said with a roll of his eyes. He leaned in and gently kissed Callen on the lips. It was chaste, short and close-mouthed, but it was probably the sweetest kiss Callen had ever received. Jared pulled back with a smile and he gently traced Callen’s face with his hand before lowering it. “Feel free to use the shower. I left some towels out for you and I put your clothes in the washing machine. I’ll stick them in the dryer before I leave so they’ll be ready for you when you get up. You’re welcome to anything in the apartment.”

“Thanks.” Callen responded. 

“You’re welcome.” Jared pressed a soft kiss to Callen’s forehead. “I have to get dressed and then I’ll head out. I’ll try to be quiet so you can get some more sleep.”

“You don’t have to be.” Callen protested. 

Jared smiled. “I’ll try to be quiet.” He repeated. With that he stood up, giving Callen a great view of the dark blue towel around his waist. The younger man walked away to pull some clothes out of his dresser and closet. Callen laid back down, pulling the sheets up to keep out the cold as his eyes followed Jared’s movements. A second later Jared dropped the towel to pull on some boxers followed by his jeans. He toed on some leather flip-flops while tugging on a t-shirt. Callen watched as he looked around the room before walking over to grab a sweatshirt that had been hanging on the doorknob. Jared stepped into the bathroom and shut the door most of the way before turning on the light. Callen could hear him moving around in there. 

He was almost asleep again by the time Jared stepped out, freshly groomed. Callen opened one eye in time to see Jared shove his wallet into his pocket before closing the bedroom behind him as he left. 

Callen sighed. He’d never really done the morning after bit. To be honest, he’d never really stayed until the morning. And certainly no one had ever offered to make him breakfast. One girl had handed him an apple as he’d left and Callen had never really been sure what to make of that. 

Last night had been fantastic. Jared hadn’t recoiled at his numerous scars, instead he’d gently traced each one with his fingers followed by his lips. The younger man had a few scars of his own, most of which, Callen assumed, were from surfing or cooking. Otherwise Jared had been perfect. 

Callen wasn’t sure how to do this. Jared obviously wanted, if nothing else, sex again. His earlier comments had implied that he perhaps wanted more and even Callen could see Jared was interested in him. 

Callen fingered his phone, speed dialing Sam. After two rings his friend answered. “The world better be on fire, G.” He grumbled. “Do you know what time it is, man?”

“Early.” Callen responded, using Jared’s answer.

“Ass crack o’clock early you mean.” Sam corrected. “What’s goin’ on?”

“I need some advice.”

“Yes, you should change your own oil.” His friend answered.

“That’s great, Sam. I’ll remember that.”

“Good. I’m hanging up now.”

Callen knew Sam well enough to know that he wasn’t going to hang up. “I think he wants a second date.” Callen said finally.

“You think?”

“Yeah.”

“So go for it.” Sam paused. “You do like him right?”

“Yeah.” 

“Then go for it. And next time call Nate with your girly freak outs.”

“I’m not having a girly freak-out.”

“G, you called to see if you should sneak out while he’s not awake, right?”

Callen hesitated. Jared was out and not asleep but… “More or less.”

“Then that’s a girly freak-out. Any more questions?”

“Yeah, man, I read this article where they wondered if man really had landed on the moo--” Callen laughed as he heard a dial tone. “I guess I’m staying.” He said to the empty room. This time he did fall back asleep.

*****

Jared tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the delivery people. He couldn’t stop a smile from stretching across his face as he pictured G still asleep in his bed, waiting for him. Or at least Jared was hoping G was waiting for him. G had definitely seemed like the type to leave in the middle of the night without a note. Hell, on a few occasions Jared had been the type to sneak out without a note. But G was different. Jared had liked him from the moment they’d started talking. And after last night… Jared definitely wanted to see more of the other man. 

He shifted his weight a little bit and couldn’t find it in him to wince at the small twinge of pain he felt at the movement. G, as predicted, had been on top and while Jared had spent some previous times as the receiver, it had been a while. Last night had been amazing and G had been extremely gentle, something that Jared hadn’t expected from the other man. Everything about G screamed fast and in command. Yet the other man had been willing to go slow and willing to let Jared examine his body. G had more scars than pretty much any other man that Jared had slept with and some looked questionably like what Jared imagined bullet wounds would scar as. He hadn’t asked though partly because he knew that G wouldn’t answer and partly because he was scared of what the answer might be if the older man did. 

His conversation with G about his job still rang in his ears. G had made a joke about it but last night left no doubt in Jared’s mind; what G does for a living is dangerous. Jared was half afraid that G worked for the mob or something like that.

“Hey, Jared!” Paul, the meat guy, greeted. 

“Paul!” Jared replied, shaking himself out of his thoughts. “Tell me you’ve brought me something good.”

“I saved some prime fillets just for you, kid.”

Jared shook his head and smiled. “I’ve told you a hundred times--”

“You’re not a kid.” Paul finished. “When you’re as old as I am, Jared, everyone is a kid.”

“C’mon, Paul, you’re not that old.” Jared protested.

Paul laughed. “Old enough. Now come look at these cuts.” He beckoned. 

Jared shook his head and jogged over to examine the meat, his mind already on that night’s menu.

*****

Callen heard the front door open as he spit out the remainder of his toothpaste. Jared had left a new toothbrush on the counter for him, prompting Callen to casually search through the rest of the other man’s things to see if he had a pile waiting for every guy he managed to cajole into his apartment. Callen wasn’t sure if he was excited or disappointed that he’d found no others. He hesitated before dropping the toothbrush into the holder next to Jared’s. 

“G! You up?” A voice called softly. 

“Yeah.” Callen replied. “Give me a second.”

“No rush.” He heard Jared moving about the other room. 

Callen cupped some water in his hands and used it to rinse his mouth out. After spitting it out he wiped his face on the towel Jared had left him. Callen ran a hand through his hair and checked his reflection once before exiting the bathroom. 

Jared had apparently left the bedroom and Callen could hear him moving about the kitchen. Callen slipped his shoes on and stuck his phone and wallet back into his pockets before making his way out to the kitchen. “Hey.” Jared greeted with a smile. “Did you go back to sleep?” 

“For a while.” Callen answered. “You’re shower is great.”

“Yeah, Lindsey did something with the shower head…” He trailed off with a shrug. “I have no idea what, but it works so much better now.”

“She sounds handy.” Callen commented, taking a seat on a bar stool on the other side of the counter from Jared. 

“She definitely is.” Jared agreed. “So what would you like? I can do waffles, pancakes, omelets, eggs…”

“Whatever.” Callen answered. 

Jared looked at him. “That’s totally not an answer, G. Oh, by the way, do you have any food allergies I should know about?”

“Not that I’m aware of.”

“Food dislikes? Other than parsley.”

“I’ll eat anything you put in front of me.” Callen offered. Growing up in the system you learned early on that what they gave you to eat was what you were going to eat or you were going to go without. 

“No preferences?”

“Nope.”

Jared groaned. “I’ll get it out of you eventually.” 

Callen laughed. “Okay.”

“So how about an omelet then?” Jared asked, already reaching for a pan. 

“Sure.”

“What would you like in it.”

“Whatever you’re having is fine.”

Jared shook his head. “You’re something else, G.” He said with a smile. He walked over to the fridge to grab a bunch of supplies.

“Need any help?” Callen asked. 

“Can you cook?”

“If by cook you mean… microwave, then yes.”

“Don’t have one.” Jared answered, arms full of food that he set down on the counter. 

Callen looked around and sure enough there was no microwave to be found. “I hope you don’t expect me to make dinner anytime soon then.” He joked. 

Jared looked up from where he was slicing some ham and caught Callen’s eye. “Just you is good enough.”

Callen held his gaze for a moment before dropping his eyes. He’d never had anyone say that to him. He spun to the side on the chair and slid off. “So is there juice?” He asked, uncomfortable. 

“Fridge. Or I can make you some.”

Callen, halfway to the refrigerator, turned to look at Jared. “You can make juice?”

Jared laughed. “Well I have fruit, and there’s this thing called a juicer…” He gestured to a large silver and white machine in the corner on the counter. 

Callen blinked. “And people do that?”

“Frequently.”

“Is it better?”

“Better tasting or better for you?” Jared asked as he moved on to shredding some cheese. 

“Either. Both.”

“Some think it’s better tasting, I don’t really like it.” Jared admitted. “But it _is_ better for you.”

“I think I’ll stick with whatever you have in here.” Callen said as he opened the fridge. ‘Whatever’ turned out to be orange juice and grapefruit juice. Callen grabbed the grapefruit and set it on the counter. “Glasses?”

Jared gestured with the block of cheese in his hand towards a cabinet to Callen’s left. “On top.”

By the time that Callen had two glasses of juice poured, Jared was mixing eggs and the frying pan was sizzling with butter. He re-took his seat so he could watch Jared cook. The younger man was absorbed in his task as he poured the egg mixture into the pan. He tilted the pan back and forth a little bit as he watched it. 

“So,” Jared said, turning to the side so he could easily see Callen and the stove. “What’s wrong with you?” He asked bluntly. 

“What?” 

“I mean you’re single… I hope.” He frowned.

Callen smiled. “Definitely single.”

“Oh, good.” Jared sighed and glanced down at the pan before looking back at Callen. “So, you’re single, hot, smart… there must be some hidden thing wrong with you.”

Callen thought about it. “I work too much.”

Jared shook his head as he expertly slipped the omelet. “That can’t be it. This is LA, everyone works too much. There must be something else.” 

“My job is demanding?” Callen guessed. Jared leveled him with a look as he sprinkled cheese and ham into half of the omelet before flipping the other half on top of the mixture. 

“Out of the millions of people in this city, I find it hard to believe that you couldn’t find someone willing to put up with a demanding job.” Jared said before sliding the omelet out and onto a plate and slid the plate across to Callen, adding a fork. “Want toast?”

Callen shook his head. “This is plenty.”

Jared shook his head again. “I’ll make you some toast.” He poured the remaining egg mixture into the pan and went about gathering some bread. 

“What about you?” Callen asked as he sectioned off a small piece of the omelet with his fork. “What’s your hidden flaw?”

Jared sighed as he shook the pan. “I don’t even know, G. The guys--they hate me.”

Callen certainly couldn’t imagine that. “Really?” He asked dryly, stabbing the piece of omelet. 

“Yup. I mean I work a lot of nights, and most can’t put up with that and the ones who could…” He drifted off and a pained look crossed his face. “Well, let’s just say I’m better off without them.” He flipped the omelet. “So you’ve never thought about settling down?”

Callen almost laughed at the idea. He didn’t even have a place to live, add that to the fact that he’s shot at almost everyday on the job and settling down was the farthest thing from his mind. “Nope. You?” He raised the fork to his mouth and took a bite.

“Yeah.” He sighed wistfully. Jared added cheese and ham to the second omelet before popping some toast into the toaster over. “Someday. I’d love a dog.”

“Then get a dog.” Callen suggested. “What’s stopping you? And this is really good, by the way.” He motioned to his plate.

Jared gestured with his free hand to the apartment. “Thanks. I’d get one but this space is too small for a dog. Dogs need yards to run and poop in, not city apartments.”

“Did you have one growing up?” Callen’s third foster home had had a dog. A friendly German Sheppard who loved to play catch and chase squirrels. 

“Yeah. Two, actually. A Golden Retriever and a small Yorkie for my mom.”

Callen tried to imagine those two dogs together but the best he could picture was a kitten snuggling up to a lion, so yeah, not even in the same genus. “That must have been interesting.” He commented. 

Jared slid his omelet onto a plate and set the plate down at a place setting next to Callen. He turned away to grab their toast piling six pieces onto another plate and plopping that down in front of Callen before grabbing some butter and a knife as well. He then came over and sat on the stool closest to Callen and began to cut up his omelet. 

It felt very domestic to Callen, who couldn’t remember the last time _anyone_ made him breakfast, much less a date. So he concentrated on eating his omelet while trying to appear nonchalant and relaxed. He didn’t really know Jared well enough to know if he was buying it but Callen thought he probably was. 

Callen was halfway through his second piece of toast and way past finished with his omelet when his phone rang. Eric’s name flashed across the screen. He gave an apologetic smile towards Jared as he stepped away from the counter to take the call. 

“Callen.” He answered. 

“Hey, G. We’ve got a case.”

“I’ll be there in fifteen.” Callen ended the call and walked back towards Jared. The younger man turned in his seat so he was facing Callen and Callen stood between his legs. Jared had a couple inches on him in height, but when he was seated he was almost a head taller. “Hey, so, that was work. I’ve gotta go, uh, thanks for breakfast.” Callen shifted weight a little bit, uneasy about how to continue. Conversation had flowed pretty comfortably throughout breakfast, Jared was surprisingly easy to talk to, something Callen would have to remember.

“G.” Jared said softly. “Will you come back?” He reached out to grab Callen’s hand. 

Callen paused. “Yeah.”

“When?”

“I’m not sure. Work is unpredictable.” 

Jared nodded. “Okay. I work Wednesday through Sun--”

“Sunday.” Callen finished. “Three to twelve. I remember.”

Jared looked impressed. “Good memory. You have my cell, so call whenever you’re free. I usually don’t do much on my days off. Sometimes I’ll go down south for a couple days to surf, but that’s it.”

“Okay.”

“And, G?”

“Yeah?”

Jared pulled him forward and their lips met. It was only a little bit awkward with the height differences created by the chair but Callen didn’t really mind. He leaned into the kiss, gently pushing his tongue into Jared’s mouth when the other man opened it. After a minute he regrettably pulled back as his phone rang again. He caught Sam’s name on the screen. 

“You’re in high demand.” Jared mumbled against his mouth. 

“Just today.” Callen assured him. 

“Now why don’t I believe that?”

Callen smiled softly. “Thanks for breakfast.”

“No problem.”

*****


	6. Fardels

** **

Life For Rent

** **

** **

Chapter 6 : Fardels

** **

"Who would fardels bear, To grunt and sweat under a weary life;" - Shakespeare, _Hamlet_

****

Author’s Notes : 

\- Fardels : burden

\- Thank you to everyone who’s reviewed. It’s much appreciated. And wow, the response to this story has been overwhelming, so thank you all again. 

\- _Twinkies_ belong to Hostess.

*****

“I hate stake-outs.” 

Callen looked at Sam. “Since when?”

“Since we’ve been sitting here for seven hours and the dude hasn’t even come out for a cigarette or a lunch break.” He gestured through his car windshield to the office building of the guy they were watching. 

“Maybe he ordered in.” Callen suggested before sliding his lollipop back into his mouth.

“No one has entered the building in three hours. We should know.”

Callen pulled the sucker out of his mouth with a popping sound. “Well maybe he’s a fan of the vending machine lunch.”

Sam groaned. “No one’s a fan of that, G.”

“I happen to like _Twinkies_.” Callen said with a smirk.

“You would.” Sam raised the binoculars towards the building again. 

Callen thought about Jared. Jared who he hadn’t had time to call in the past two days since he’d last seen the other man. Jared who had texted him exactly nine times, each time bringing a small smile to Callen’s face. Jared who would probably be horrified at the thought of anyone eating a _Twinkie_. 

“I think that’s our man, G.” Sam said hitting the side of Callen’s arm. “Let’s go.” 

Callen had already wrapped his sucker back up and was opening his door.

*****

Callen winced as he rolled his body towards the back of the couch. They’d managed to get some information out of the guy he and Sam had been watching earlier that day. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, that information had led to another man suspected of killing a petty officer. The unfortunate part was that he hadn’t been willing to come in peacefully and that resulted in the rather colorful display now on Callen’s chest and back. Bruises littered his torso. They weren’t so deep that it would take more than a few days to heal, but there were enough that laying down wasn’t the most comfortable thing in the world right now. 

Callen had spent most of the night at the boat house interrogating the suspect with Sam and Nate. It had been 2300 hours before they’d managed to get him to talk after which Callen had called it a day. 

He turned back onto his back and stared at the ceiling of the LA headquarters. He tried not to think too much of anything and had almost succeeded when his phone buzzed with a text. 

_  
_ ****

Hey G, you still up? ~ Jared

Callen smiled and fumbled with the small letters on his phone. Texting definitely wasn‘t his favorite way to converse, but Jared seemed to like it well enough. **Yeah.**

****

What time do you have to be at work?

****

No set time. Callen answered.

****

If you come over I’ll make you breakfast in the morning.

Callen thought about it. Jared’s bed was bound to be more comfortable than the couch and a homemade breakfast did sound good. **Okay.**

It took twelve minutes to get to Jared’s and the other man was waiting for him at the door. “Hey.” Jared greeted, leaning down. 

It took Callen a second to realize that Jared was waiting for a kiss, a hug, _something_. So he titled his head up to meet Jared’s lips. It was weird and felt uncomfortable and if they had sex tonight it would be the first time in a long time that Callen would have sex with the same person twice. He was a bit like Kensi… never really a second date kind of guy. If there was a date.

“Want something to eat?” Jared asked as he pulled back. 

Callen shucked his shoes at the door and let Jared lock up behind him. He surreptitiously slipped his gun into his jacket pocket and hung it up on the coat hook. “I’m good.”

“Bed?” Jared asked. 

Callen met the other man’s eyes. “Bed.” He agreed. 

“I’m just gonna lock everything up, you remember where it is, right?” Jared asked already heading towards an open window. 

“Yeah.” Callen went down the hall to Jared’s bedroom. He wondered what this was. Last time he checked booty calls didn’t come with offers of breakfast in the morning. But he wasn’t sure he was ready for more.

*****

Jared’s internal clock woke him up. It was early and he had to go meet the delivery guys again. He glanced down at G who had moved away from him sometime during the night and was now so close to the other side that he might fall off. He sighed and swung his legs over his side of the bed, sitting up. 

“Jared?” A quiet voice asked, filled with sleep. Then, “Oh, deliveries?”

“Yeah.” G’s memory was something else.

“You’ll be back by eight?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll leave a note if I have to go in to work.” G told him. He turned his head to face Jared. He looked remarkably young and Jared kept reminding himself that G was older than he was.

“Thanks.” 

__

Oh, fuck it, Jared thought to himself. He leaned backwards and over G offering the other man a brief kiss. “I’ll make us waffles when I come back.” He mumbled against G’s lips. 

“Sounds good.” G replied with a small smile.

Jared hurried through his shower and arrived only seconds before the vegetable guy showed up. He was elbows deep in a box of onions when his phone rang. Jared shifted around until he could extract his arm to answer his phone. 

“Hello?” He pressed it between his ear and his shoulder so he could go back to sorting. 

“Jared, I’m on my way to your place to drop off those movies I borrowed.” 

“Lindsey?” Jared asked with a frown. 

“Of course.” She answered and Jared could practically feel her eyes roll. 

“I’m not home.” Jared said, pulling out of the onions and moving on to some lettuce.

“I know that. I have a key.”

“The key that you were supposed to leave me when you finished redoing my apartment?”

“Sure, we’ll go with that. Anyways, I’ll just leave them on the counter. Okay, gotta go, love ya!”

“Wai--!” And then there was silence. “Fuck.” Jared reached up to grab the phone and dialed Lindsey back. 

__

“Hey, you’ve reached Lindsey, I’m probably driving and can’t answer the phone, leave a message! Thanks.”

Jared hung up then dialed G’s number. 

“Hello?” 

“G, hey, remember when I mentioned my friend Lindsey?”

“Decorated your place, lived by you in San Diego.” G responded.

“Yeah. She’s on her way over to drop something off. I don’t think she’ll go into the bedroom but I wanted to let you know just in case.”

There was a long pause. “Should I leave?”

“No!” Jared answered quickly. “Stay. I’m sorry about all this.”

“It’s fine.”

Jared inwardly sighed. “Okay. I’ll be back in about forty five minutes.”

“See you then.”

“Bye.”

*****

“Bye.” Callen said, hanging up the phone. He left the bed and went into the bathroom. There was a pile of clothes on the counter with a note. 

_G,_

Sorry I didn’t get around to washing your clothes this morning, feel free to borrow these. I hope they fit. 

\- Jared

Callen shrugged and went over to turn on the shower. He’d borrowed a lot of clothes over the years and Jared was at least close to his size. Callen stepped into the hot stream of water, letting it soothe his aches. He thanked whoever was listening that Jared hadn’t seen his bruises in the dark or at least hadn’t commented on them. He quickly washed his hair and ran a bar of soap over his body. There was a clean towel hanging by the shower, waiting for Callen when he stepped out. 

He was showered and dressed in under six minutes. Callen grabbed his toothbrush that was still in Jared’s holder and was rinsing his mouth out when he heard the door open. He winced as he quickly turned the water off hoping Jared’s friend hadn’t heard it. 

Callen slowly exhaled the breath he didn’t know he was holding when the door opened and shut again. Having Jared make him breakfast was one thing, meeting his friend was another. Callen left the bathroom, grabbed his phone and went in search of some coffee. 

Jared’s coffee machine was a little fancier than Callen had ever used and he fiddled around with it until it stopped beeping at him. After loading the coffee and the water in he sat down on a stool to wait. There was a pile of four movies next to him and he flicked through them. They were all comedies, movies that Callen had thought looked potentially funny but had never gotten around to seeing. Maybe now he could.

When the coffee was ready, Callen pouted himself a cup, taking it between his hands. He slowly walked around Jared’s apartment examining it more closely than he had a chance to before. Jared was in a few of the surfing pictures, board tucked under his arm. There were a couple of Jared with unknown people. Callen assumed one of them was Jared with his parents and another of him and Lindsey.

Callen had just finished his first cup of coffee and was pouring a second when he heard a key in the front door. He faced it in time to see Jared coming through. Jared had a smile on his face and a look that suggested that he half thought Callen wouldn’t be there when he got back. Callen couldn’t deny that he had thought about it, but in the end he had no reason not to stay. 

“Hey.” Jared greeted, hanging up his sweatshirt and shucking his sandals. 

Callen nodded a greeting in response. “Coffee?” He asked, holding up an empty mug that he had set aside earlier for Jared. 

“Definitely.” Callen poured some out for Jared, who took the proffered mug and settled onto a stool. “Lemme finish this cup and then I’ll make us some waffles.” 

“No rush.” Callen said, sipping his own drink. 

Jared nodded. He turned on the stool to look at Callen. “So, uh, sorry about Lindsey. I didn’t expect her to drop by.”

“It’s fine.” Callen assured him. 

Jared twisted the mug in his hands. “Did you talk to her?”

“I was in the bathroom.” Callen offered truthfully. 

“Ah.” Jared looked behind Callen and gestured towards the movies. “Have you seen any of those?”

Callen shook his head. “I meant to.”

Jared smiled. “Well, when you come over again and we can watch one.”

As far as securing more dates went, Callen thought that was a pretty smooth line, if not a bit over-used. “Look, Jared…”

Jared swallowed the coffee in his mouth. “Is this where you tell me that you don’t watch movies?” Jared asked and Callen could hear the real question-- _Is this where you tell me you don’t want to see me anymore?_

“I like movies.” Callen said with a wry grin. “I’m just not really looking for a relationship.”

Jared’s eyes bore into Callen’s and it felt like years before the other man started to slowly nod. “I think you are.” He said, taking another sip of his coffee.

Callen raised an eyebrow. “You do?” He asked with a mixture of skepticism and surprise.

“Yes, I do.” Jared confirmed. “I think you’re lonely, G.” He said more gently. “And I think you don’t have anywhere else to go.”

Callen frowned. “What is that supposed to mean?”

Jared waved away the question. “It doesn’t matter. I really like you.” He said honestly. “I think you like me too, otherwise you would have left when I was out that first morning, but you didn’t.”

“Well, maybe I just wanted a free breakfast.” Callen defended. 

Jared smiled kindly. “I think we both know that breakfast isn’t what kept you here.”

Callen stood up. “Look, Jared--”

“Stay.” Jared pleaded quietly, reaching out to land a hand on Callen’s arm. “We don’t have to call it a relationship, we don’t have to call it anything; just two guys who like each other having a good time.”

Callen shifted uncomfortably and Jared’s blue eyes bore into him, asking him to stay. Callen could hear Nate’s voice in his head saying things about commitment issues and insecurities left over from foster care and things about an inability to form close attachments to others, to trust. 

“For now.” Callen agreed, sitting back down on the stool. 

“Thank you.”


	7. Galley-west

** **

Life For Rent

** **

** **

Chapter 7 : Galley-west

** **

** **

Author’s Notes : 

\- I am so sorry this took so long. I’ve been pretty busy lately, but I apologize for the delay.

\- There is a line from _How I Met Your Mother_ in here that I do not own.

\- _Neosporin_ belongs to Johnson and Johnson.

*****

“How’s life?” Callen asked. 

Sam gave him a dark look. “Fine.”

“And the cats?” There were a few neighborhood cats that seemed drawn to Sam’s place.

“Also fine.”

“Well… that’s good.” Callen concluded. 

“Yes.” Sam agreed.

They were sitting at a table on the ground level of headquarters. Callen had a mug of coffee in his hand, feet up on the table, while Sam did the crossword puzzle. They were waiting for a case… and for Nate, Kensi, Dom and Eric to show up. Hetty had dropped by earlier with the excuse of car accidents and traffic to explain the rest of their team’s absence, Callen just assumed that meant she had sent them out for donuts. While they were waiting, Sam had found something to do while Callen was left watching Sam do whatever it is he had found to do.

He nervously fingered his phone. Part of him was waiting for Jared to text him with some stupid joke he’d heard. Jared had decided that Callen needed to laugh more and as a result jokes, pictures and videos made their way to Callen’s phone from Jared’s. Jared texted at least once a day, sometimes if only to say ‘goodnight’ or ‘do you like snow peas?’.

It had been almost three weeks since Jared had made Callen dinner that first night. He’d seen the younger man sporadically since. A couple nights ago they had watched a new movie that had just come out. Callen wasn’t sure what he thought of it but Jared seemed to like it well enough. 

Of course the movie followed another great dinner. Jared really did love to cook and he didn’t seem to mind cooking great meals in his time off. A couple times he had even tried out a recipe on Callen since he had pretty much accepted that Callen really would eat anything.

“Will you stop that?” Sam asked suddenly.

Callen stilled. “Stop what?”

“That,” Sam said, pointing towards the hand with the phone in it. Callen had unconsciously been spinning the phone in circles on the table. 

“Oh, yeah.” He pulled his hand back from the phone. 

“You expecting lover-boy to call or something?” 

Lover-boy was Sam’s current name for Jared. 

“No.”

As if to contradict him, Callen’s phone buzzed against the table. 

Sam laughed. “Sure.” 

Callen ignored him and picked up the phone. 

****

How are American beer and making love in a canoe similar?

Callen smiled as he sent back: ***shrug* I dunno.**

****

They’re both fucking close to water, came his instant reply.

Callen laughed. **Haha, that one was great.**

****

I try. =)

“Calvary’s here.” Sam said suddenly. 

Callen pulled his feet off the table and sat up straight. Nate, Kensi, Dom and Eric all entered together. Dom was carrying a suspiciously large pink box and Callen could smell the donuts from where he sat. 

“Traffic, huh?” He asked while reaching for the donuts.

“Lots.” Nate confirmed as he took the chair to Callen’s right. Dom sat down on Callen’s left and Kensi across from them. Eric just grabbed a donut and headed upstairs where all his computers sat.

Callen selected a round donut with chocolate frosting. It was soft and moist and when he took a bite it seemed to melt in his mouth. He looked around as he chewed his breakfast. His team was taking advantage of the momentary downtime to relax and unwind from Director Vance’s recent visit. It always seems a little bit like having someone constantly looking over your shoulder and, Callen supposed, that’s pretty much exactly what it is. They were used to Hetty’s disapproving glances or slight reprimands, but it was different when the one glancing or reprimanding was the director of NCIS.

His phone buzzed again and Callen swallowed the last of his donut, wiping his fingers off on his jeans, before reaching for the phone. **Dinner tonight?**

****

If I can. Callen responded.

**  
**

I’ll plan on you coming by unless you say otherwise.

One good thing about Jared is that he’s extremely flexible. Not in the limber sense, although Callen knew that he was pretty bendy, but in the sense that he didn’t hover and he understood that Callen’s work came first. Callen was half afraid to ask Jared what exactly he thought Callen did for a living.

“Getting a lot of texts these days huh, G?” Nate asked curiously. 

Callen pushed his phone deep into his pocket. “I guess.”

Nate gave him a curious look but went back to his maple bar without anymore questions. There was a moment of silence and then Callen heard Eric whistle from the balcony. Like trained dogs all five of them got up and proceeded to make their way up the stairs. 

“Director Vance on the line.” Eric told them. 

Callen nodded and Vance appeared up on the view screen. “NCIS just received word that one of our most wanted will be arriving at LAX within the hour. I need your team to mobilize as quickly as possible and apprehend him before he steps onto American soil. I‘ve sent Eric all the information we currently have on him.”

Callen frowned. “He has to know we’d be tracking him, why risk it?”

“It seems that he was required to meet in person with a local arms dealer. He flew under an assumed name and by the time we realized it was him the plane had already taken off.”

“And you’re sure he got on it?” Sam asked darkly.

“We’re positive.” Vance answered. “We have footage of him entering the plane and staying there until take-off.”

“What about after take-off? He could have waited in the skywalk.” Kensi suggested.

“We thought of that too, but the security cameras don’t show anyone leaving the skywalk that matches his description. Just a few personnel that the Airline has vouched for. Do what ever you need to, to get this done, Callen.” Vance said.

“Copy that, sir.” Vance made a slicing motion and the video cut out. Callen turned to his team. “Well, you heard the man, let’s get to it. Eric we’re gonna need surveillance of the entire airport, Kensi get some people together, we‘re gonna need as many of our guys on the floor as possible, Sam…”

*****

*click* “…in other news a car exploded today at the International Terminal in LAX. Officials are unclear as to the reason…”

*click* “…it’s gonna be legend… wait for it and I hope you’re not lactose intolerant… dary!…”

*click* “…try Veggie-lite today to get all the great nutrients but none of the flavor…”

Jared clicked the television off. He sighed as he looked at his watch: 10:12. G hadn’t called or texted to say he wasn’t coming, but he was usually here by now. Jared’s stomach growled but he ignored it. 

“I’ll wait a few more minutes.” He mumbled to himself.

Thirty minutes later as he poured himself a glass of wine, he heard a soft knock at the door. Jared couldn’t help the smile that stretched across his face as he abandoned the glass and went to open the door. His smile quickly fell when he took in G. The other man had a few scratches across his face and an arm was cradling his stomach. 

Jared quickly ushered him in. “Are you alright?”

G nodded and shrugged out of his jacket with a wince. “Yeah. Rough day at the office.”

Jared frowned but let it go. “You need to sit down, I’ll get you some juice.”

The older man shook his head. “I’m fine.” G followed him back to the kitchen and took a seat on one of the stools.

“I was just about to make dinner.” Jared said quietly as he went about getting G a glass of apple juice despite declining one. “Is chicken alright?”

“Sure.”

Jared placed the glass down in front of G and didn’t wait to see if he would drink it before moving on to collect the items he would need for dinner. Fifteen minutes later rice was in a rice cooker and the chicken was in a pan and as he waited for it to cook, Jared subtly looked G over. G had a hand wrapped around his glass of juice, which was mostly gone. His eyes were alert and followed Jared around the kitchen, watching with interest as Jared cooked them dinner. Jared had noticed that G liked to watch him cook and sometimes Jared even enlisted his help, after demonstrating how to do something.

Jared used some tongs to flip their chicken breasts over when the pink began to fade. “Are you sure your okay.”

“Positive.” G replied easily. “How was your day?”

Jared shrugged. “Spent most of it with a couple sous-chefs writing the menu for next week.”

“Anything good?”

“I added in that pork dish you said you liked last week.”

G offered him a half-smile. “I’ll have to tell Sam to find someone to take there then, because that was really good.”

All Jared knew about Sam was that G worked with him and was more or less G’s best friend. Jared wasn’t even sure if Sam was a man or a woman. “We’re serving it on Thursday, if Sam does come by.”

“Cool.”

The rice cooker made a popping sound and Jared looked over to see that the on button had popped up, indicating that the rice was done. “Want to plate some rice?”

G nodded and got up to get two plates before scooping generous amounts of rice onto them. Jared had some mushrooms and a light gravy in with the chicken to add some flavor and to mix with the rice. When the chicken finished he set each breast on top of the rice before pouring half the gravy onto one plate and half onto the other. 

He set the pan into the sink to be washed before turning back to G. “Let’s eat at the table today.” He suggested. Despite G’s assurances, Jared was almost positive he was in some kind of pain and a kitchen stool was probably only going to make it worse.

G gave him an unreadable look but shrugged. “Okay.”

He picked up both plates and walked them over. Jared followed with silverware, napkins and their drinks all juggled in his arms. 

Later that night after an exhausting round of sex (Are you sure you’re okay? Yes.), Jared lay staring at G’s body in the soft light streaming in from the street. There were tiny scratches covering all over and Jared wanted to ask what the other guy looked like. Instead he rolled out of bed and onto his feet, padding quietly across the floor to his bathroom. He searched through a couple drawers before finding what he was looking for. On his way back he turned his lamp on and G blinked up at him. “What are you doing?” G asked quietly. 

Jared didn’t answer, just twisted the top off of his _Neosporin_ and got to work. G hissed the first time Jared’s fingers rubbed some of the ointment onto his skin but didn’t say anything. He just watched as Jared carefully searched out every cut. When he had finally finished, Jared put the lid back on and set the ointment aside, turning the light back off. 

“Thank you.” G said, his voice a strange mixture of confusion, awe, appreciation and something else Jared couldn’t quite figure out. 

“You’re welcome.”

He slung an arm carefully over G’s body, hugging him close, before drifting off into sleep.

*****


	8. Hypaethral

** **

Life For Rent

** **

** **

Chapter 8 : Hypaethral

 ****  
****

Author’s Notes :

\- hypaethral : open to the sky

\- Spoilers for the Season One episode ‘Keepin’ it Real’ (S1E06).

*****

“Hey,” Jared greeted as he opened the door. 

Callen stepped in and shrugged out of his jacket. “Thanks for letting me come over.”

“You’re always welcome, G.” Jared said with a smile, taking Callen’s jacket from him and hanging it up. “Want something to eat?”

“You’re always feeding me.” Callen remarked, following the other man into the kitchen. 

“It’s what I do.” Jared offered with a crooked smile. He opened the fridge door wide so Callen could see in. “There’s pasta salad, pork chops, some vegetables… I have more meat in the freezer.”

“Any ice cream?” Callen asked. 

Jared offered him a pensive look but shut the fridge door and nodded. “Vanilla or chocolate?”

“Vanilla.”

Jared laughed as he reached for it while Callen got two bowls. “I’d never have taken you for a vanilla man, G.” He pulled the carton out and shut the door. He walked over to the bowls that Callen had laid out and set the ice cream down. Jared opened a drawer, pulling out an ice cream scoop. “How many scoops?”

“Three?”

“Three it is.” He went about dishing up the ice cream. Callen grabbed them two spoons, holding them as he waited for Jared to finish. “Vanilla is my favorite, also.” Jared said, sliding a bowl towards Callen. “Lindsey likes chocolate.”

“Oh. Cool.” And it was, Callen thought, that Jared would keep ice cream that his best friend liked, in the freezer, just for her.

“Want anything to go on it?” Jared put the remaining ice cream back into the freezer. 

“I’m good.” Callen said, pushing a spoon into the white mounds in his bowl. He set Jared’s spoon next to his bowl. 

Jared grabbed the his ice cream and the spoon, holding the bowl in one hand as he ate it. He leaned back against the counter and studied Callen with an unreadable look on his face. “So what’s up, G?” He asked finally. 

Callen swallowed the ice cream in his mouth. “Hard day at work.”

“Analyzing information?” Jared asked softly, referring to what Callen had told him his job entailed.

Callen shook his head. “No, just… I…” He tapered off.

“You seem a bit rattled.” Jared said quietly. 

Callen supposed he was. Agent Giordano had brought up some bad memories of a not-so-distant ex. And, if he were honest with himself, Callen was still feeling a little bit raw from his admission while interrogating Walder. He wasn’t sure what had possessed him to share so much of his past, especially with someone he didn’t know. “I just had some bad memories brought up.” Callen offered softly. He poked at his ice cream with his spoon. Callen felt Jared shift closer to him, until their sides were lightly coming. 

“Well,” Jared said gently. “I’m glad you came here.”

Callen looked up and met his eyes. “Me too.”

__

Rule number five: never need anyone other than yourself. 

*****

Jared could feel G’s body slightly moving as he breathed. Jared wormed a hand into G’s, squeezing lightly and receiving a soft squeeze in reply. Though no one said anything, Jared thought tonight had been an important milestone between the two of them. G had needed something--some comfort, some company, whatever--and he had come to Jared for it. Jared had never dated anyone as… delicate… as G before. He almost laughed at the term. G had more muscles than Jared could ever hope to have, he’d obviously been through some kind of war, as evidenced by all the scars on his body and was over-all a confident guy. 

But Jared knew another part of him, a side not so obvious. He knew that there probably hadn’t been many people in G’s life who had cared for his injuries, no matter how small. He knew that G probably hadn’t had many people make him dinner. He knew that G probably hadn’t had many people that cared for him, period.

“Jared?”

“Hmm?”

He could hear G inhaling deeply. “I work for NCIS.”

Jared paused. “What’s that?”

G let out a soft, sweet laugh. “Naval Criminal Investigative Services.”

“So you work for the military?”

“Yeah.”

Jared felt some tension leave his body. “Oh, thank God.”

G laughed. “What?”

“I thought you worked for the mob or something. Some kind of assassin/hit-man.” It sounded ridiculous even to Jared’s ears and he couldn’t believe he had once thought that of G.

“Oh.” G squeezed his hand. “Nope. But I do sorta work for a more covert branch of NCIS, so I’d appreciate it if you didn’t…”

“My lips are sealed.” Jared offered.

There was a long pause before G lifted their joint hands and rested them on his bare stomach. Jared turned his head, but it was too dark to make out G’s facial expressions. “I--recently we questioned a suspect about the death of one of the guys in his unit,” G began quietly. “He wasn’t talking; he was too nervous, too scared. So I told him something about me to get him to open up.” Jared waited. He wasn’t going to push G to talk. “I was in foster care.” G’s hand started squeezing Jared’s and Jared squeezed back. “While there… one of the other foster kids was beaten to death by our foster dad. He was drunk and I… I didn’t do anything to help him.”

“You were just a kid, G.” Jared said gently. “There wasn’t anything you could have done.”

“It doesn’t feel that way.”

“Nothing ever does in hindsight. You know that if you had stepped in he probably would have killed you too.”

G half laughed, half sobbed. “That doesn’t exactly make me feel better, Jared.”

Jared’s hand tightened. “You’re a survivor, G, and sometimes that’s harder.”

G’s other hand came up to rest on top of their joint hands. “Thanks.” He whispered into the dark.

“No problem.”

There was a long pause, then, “Wanna make out?”

Jared laughed and rolled over onto G. “Most definitely.” He said, leaning down.

*****

Jared sent him off the next morning with a tray full of cinnamon rolls and a thermos of coffee. On one hand, Callen wasn’t sure he wanted to bring the breakfast pastries into work--fielding the questions they might bring--, on the other, he wasn’t sure he could eat them all before he got there and then what would he do with the them? His dilemma was solved when he pulled up and found only Nate’s car there. 

Callen grabbed the tray and his thermos and carried it all inside. Nate was sitting at the table, his feet up, comic book in hand. Callen gently set down the cinnamon rolls, earning a glance from Nate. 

“Where are those from?” He asked curiously, pulling his feet down and setting his book aside. Callen pushed the tray a little closer and Nate grabbed a cinnamon roll. He bit into it and moaned. “These are good… and still warm.” He sighed happily, chewing.

Callen shrugged and reached for one himself, taking a seat near Nate. “My friend made them.”

“Well,” Nate said, swallowing. “My compliments to your friend. He? She? Should consider marketing these.”

“He.” Callen offered. “And he’s a chef.”

“Any place I’ve heard of?” Nate asked, taking another bite.

“ _Le Bon Choix_?”

“The dating restaurant?” Nate asked, looking surprised. Callen nodded. “I love their food.”

“I’ll pass that along.” Callen said easily. “I’m sure he’ll be happy to hear that.”

Nate nodded and finished his cinnamon roll. There was an uneasy silence between them and Callen felt Nate studying him. “How ya doin’, G?” He asked softly. 

“Been worse.” Callen admitted.

“Doin’ okay after…” He made a gesture that Callen assumed meant the interrogation.

“Yeah, I’m doin’ okay.”

Nate stared at him before nodding slowly. “Well, if you ever want to talk, my door is always open.”

“You have a door?” Callen joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Nate gave him one last serious look before smiling. “Somewhere around here I should, who knows, though?”

“Well, I’ll keep that in mind then.”

“Good.”

“Hey! Who brought the cinnamon rolls?” Sam asked, taking the seat across from Callen. He selected a large roll and took a giant bite out of it. 

“Callen did.” Nate offered. 

Sam swallowed, “You baked these, G?”

Callen raised an eyebrow towards his friend. “You think I baked these?”

Sam laughed, “You’re right. You don’t even have a closet, much less an oven. So where’d you get them?”

“A friend.” Callen said with a look. 

“A friend?” Sam seemed to think for a second before realization came over his face. “Ah, a friend, got it.”

“Got what?” Kensi asked, taking a seat next to Sam. “Ooo, cinnamon rolls!” Callen pushed the tray towards her. 

“You drinking that coffee, G?” Sam asked, reaching for Callen’s thermos. 

“Yes.” Callen said, snatching his coffee out of Sam’s reach. “Get your own damn coffee.” He said with a laugh. 

“Don’t you love me anymore?” Sam asked, before taking another large bite of his cinnamon roll. 

“Not if it comes down to you or coffee.”

“I see how it is, G, I see how it is.” He swallowed. “Will tell your _friend_ ,” Callen rolled his eyes, “Thanks for the grub.”

“I copy that.” Nate said. 

“Me, too.” Kensi offered, chewing.

Callen smiled softly. “I will.”

*****


	9. Indefatigable

** **

Life For Rent

** **

** **

Chapter 9 : Indefatigable

** **

** **

Author’s Notes : 

\- Indefatigable: adj. incapable of being tired out; not yielding to fatigue; untiring

\- Spoilers for _Pushback_. (S01Ep07)

\- Honeybush Vanilla tea belongs to SpecialTeas.

\- Tom Bergin’s Tavern is a real place, but I have never been there. I have been to real Irish pubs and from what I can tell this looks pretty accurate.

\- Rainbows are flip-flops and Vans are slip on shoes.

*****

“Nate has been starin’ at you all day, G.” Sam muttered to his friend. 

“He stares at me a lot.” Callen agreed. “I think it has something to do with this last case. I don’t think he wanted me working it.”

“Yeah, probably not.”

Callen drank his tea. After Hetty found him drinking some of her tea, a few different flavors mysteriously showed up. Callen particularly liked the Honeybush Vanilla that had appeared. Callen looked up from his tea to see Sam studying him. “What?”

“How you really doin’, G?” He asked, a cup of coffee between his hands as he stared at Callen over the table. 

“I’m fine.” Callen responded lightly, normally and perhaps it was just a little too normally to convince Sam that nothing was wrong. 

Sam met his eyes and Callen could see it then; the worry, the questions, the pity. But a second later the emotions were gone, something Callen appreciated about Sam. “Let’s go out and get a drink tonight, drink one for Alina.”

“Yeah, okay.” Callen agreed. 

Eleven hours later found Callen and Sam in an Irish pub off of Fairfax, Tom Bergin’s Tavern. They’d been there a few times, the food wasn‘t bad and it wasn‘t too far out of their way. He and Sam had split an order of chicken wings and each had a pint of Guinness. Sam was at the bar right now, ordering them a cold shot of vodka to end the night with.

Sam plunked the shots down onto their table with a light thud. Callen reached for his and held it up to clink it against Sam’s. “Za Alina.” Callen offered quietly. 

“To Alina.” Sam echoed. 

Callen raised the glass to his lips and let it quickly slide through his mouth and down his throat. He shook his head once before saying, “Thanks, man.” He clapped Sam on the shoulder.

“Where you goin’ now, G?” Sam asked, sliding his jacket back on. 

“Might go watch some waves.” Callen said, slipping into his own jacket.

“You be careful out there.” Sam cautioned. “Call if you need a couch to crash on.”

“I will.” Callen promised, although he had no intention of doing so and Sam knew it. 

“See you tomorrow, G.” Sam said with a thump to Callen’s back. 

“See ya.”

*****

*Buzz* *Buzz*

Jared blindly reached out for his cell phone. He’d gone to bed about two hours ago and had only just fallen asleep when his phone began to ring. He clicked it on without looking at the caller. “Hello?” He answered, voice heavy with sleep.

“Jared?”

“G?”

“Yeah. Were you sleeping?”

“Not really.” Jared offered, it was mostly the truth…

“Shit, I woke you up.” G said quietly. “Sorry.”

“It’s not a problem, G.” Jared rubbed a hand across his eyes as he laid back against his pillow. “Is everything alright?”

There was audible hesitation before G asked, “Want to come watch some waves?”

Jared sat up and pushed his blankets off, squishing the phone between his ear and shoulder as he asked, “Which beach are you at?” 

By the time G answered, Jared had already pulled his jeans back on and was sliding his feet into some Vans, it was a bit too cold for his Rainbows. “Santa Monica pier.”

“I’ll be there in twenty.” Jared promised. 

“I’ll see you then.” Callen said softly. 

Jared ended the call and stuck his phone in his pocket, along with his wallet. He didn’t bother to change his shirt as he pulled a hooded sweatshirt on over his head. 

Seventeen minutes later he had found parking and grabbed a blanket from the backseat before exiting his car. The lights flashed as he locked it. He searched down the pier for G, trying to spot his silhouette in the darkness. There were homeless people scattered across the grass and groups of teens with cigarettes hanging on the railing. Jared’s phone buzzed and he pulled it out to see **Sitting on the beach**. He smiled and shoved his phone back into his pocket before heading towards the stairs that would lead him down to the sand. 

There was a lone figure sitting on the beach, illuminated by the moonlight as well as a distant street lamp. Jared walked towards the figure and it turned and waved at him. He picked up the pace and reached G in a minute or so. Jared sat down onto the sand next to his… man friend? He settled the blanket around his and G’s shoulders. The older man leaned in towards him and Jared stretched an arm around G’s body under the blanket.

“Nice night.” G said quietly, eyes on the waves.

Jared glanced at G and said, “Yeah.”

“I put you in danger.” G said quietly. 

Jared turned to look at G for longer than a glance. “Hmm?”

“There was… someone was following me for the past couple of weeks. We found pictures and stuff, you were in a couple.”

“Why were they following you?”

G sighed, “That’s kinda classified.” He explained. 

“Are they still following you?”

“Not anymore.” G said with an air of finality. 

“Okay.”

“None of the pictures were of your place. Just when we met for coffee a couple times.” 

“I’m not really worried about me, G.” _I’m worried about you_ , but Jared didn’t say that.

“I just wanted to apologize for putting you in danger.”

“You’re not going to use this as an excuse for us to stop seeing each other, are you?” Jared asked worriedly. 

G offered a soft laugh. “Would it work?”

“No.” Jared said, tightening his arm around the older man. 

“Didn’t think so.” He paused. “I found out that someone I used to know has died.”

Jared ran his fingers up and down G’s arm on the outside of his jacket. “I’m sorry.”

“Me too.”

They were quiet for a while, just watching the waves in the moonlight. Jared wasn’t sure how long they sat there together, huddled under his blanket. A thought suddenly occurred to him, “Are we allowed to be here this late?” Because contrary to popular belief, beaches did close.

G laughed. “Don’t worry, I’m a federal agent.”

Jared grinned. “That’s not reassuring me, G.”

“I have a gun and know how to use it.” G offered and Jared could see a grin stretched across his face.

“So you’re gonna shoot anyone who tries to kick us off the beach?”

“Yeah.”

Jared laughed. “As long as they’re not shooting back.”

*****

Callen woke up in Jared’s bed and immediately moaned. Jared’s mouth was doing some pretty amazing things to his body and Callen worked his hands into Jared’s hair, pulling lightly. 

Jared stopped what he was doing to grin up at Callen, “Good morning.”

“So far.” Callen agreed. 

Jared smiled and went back to work, lowering his head, sucking and licking until Callen came with a cry. Jared sucked a few more times before lifting his head up and licking his mouth. Callen grinned and pulled Jared up by his shirt, pressing their mouths together. He could taste himself on the younger man, something that he knew Jared found particularly hot. He plunged his tongue into Jared’s mouth while reaching a hand down to the younger man’s boxers. He blinked in surprise to find Jared already spent. 

Jared broke the kiss. “Came before you.”

Callen was pretty sure that if his body could manage it he would be hard again from that statement. “But I didn’t…”

Jared grinned. “What can I say? You’re pretty hot when I blow you.”

“Has this always happened and I never noticed?” Callen asked in amazement. 

The other man ducked his head shyly. “Uh, not with you, but a few times before…”

“It’s pretty friggin’ hot.” Callen told him, pulling him back down into a kiss. 

“It’s not something that happens often.” Jared mumbled against his lips an odd expression on his face. 

Callen frowned lightly, “That’s okay.” 

“I mean, I can’t do it on command.” Jared stressed quietly. 

“I don’t expect you to.” Callen said, sensing something deeper was happening here. “Did someone-someone else ask you to?”

“No.” Jared said instantly and Callen knew he was lying. Jared rolled off of Callen to lay on the bed beside him. The younger man took a deep breath before slowly exhaling. “Yes.” He said quietly. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said ‘no’.”

Callen turned on his side to look at Jared. “It’s fine.”

“I don’t usually lie.” Jared said softly. 

“I know.” Callen propped his head up on an elbow. “You can talk about it if you want.”

“I’d rather not.” Jared said, turning his head sideways to face Callen. 

“Okay.” 

“Okay?” Jared asked in mild disbelief.

“Yup.” Callen pressed a kiss to Jared’s mouth before poking his chest. “I want an omelet for breakfast.” He said as they pulled away from each other. 

Jared quirked an eyebrow. “I was planning on French toast… but if you would rather--”

“On second thought,” Callen broke in hastily. “French toast sounds great.”

Jared laughed. “Thought so.” He smirked. “Do you want to shower now or later?” Callen’s stomach growled before he could answer and Jared laughed again. “I guess that answers that.” He said, patting Callen’s hip. He rolled over and out of bed, landing on his feet. Callen caught a brief glimpse of a wet spot on the front of his boxers before the younger man peeled them off. Callen rolled out of bed on his side and came up behind Jared before he could slide on some clean boxers. 

“How about the shower first?” He asked, wrapping an arm around Jared from behind. 

Jared raised an eyebrow but nodded. “Sure.” He paused. “Are you joining me?”

“It would probably be faster.” Callen mused aloud. 

“Not really.” Jared said, grinning. 

“And more water efficient.” Callen continued, ignoring Jared. 

“Probably not.”

“And I’ll need some help with those hard to reach places.”

“Even though you’ve been reaching them by yourself for many, many years.” Jared muttered.

Callen smiled at Jared. “Sounds like I’ll be joining you,” he concluded.

“In which way?” Jared asked seductively, turning to face the other man. 

Callen offered him a regretful smile. “Probably just in the shower way, I don’t know if I can get it up again so soon.”

“Oh, ye of little faith.” Jared grinned, tugging Callen into the bathroom. He shucked off his shirt as Callen reached for his toothbrush. With a toothbrush in one hand and Callen’s hip in his other, Jared rubbed up behind him suggestively and Callen was pretty sure he’d never been as turned on while brushing his teeth as he was then. Jared reached a hand around to give him a squeeze before leaning forward and spitting out his toothpaste. 

Despite his words, Callen felt himself twitching. Jared grinned at him in the mirror and Callen couldn’t help but laugh. He spit his toothpaste out and rinsed his mouth out as Jared turned on the shower. “Didn’t you get enough last night?” He asked, before they stepped under the stream of water. 

Jared’s kissed Callen’s neck before responding, “Never enough of you, G.”

And with that, Callen knew it would be longer than first thought before they got to breakfast. His stomach would just have to wait. 

*****

“Callen.” Someone called softly.

Callen turned around to see Nate heading towards him, steaming mug of coffee in hand. Callen gestured to the seat next to him, closing the book he was reading and Nate sat down. “What‘s up, Nate?”

“I just wanted to see how you were doing.” Nate said quietly, serious expression on his face.

“Not too bad.” Callen said easily, meeting Nate’s eyes.

The psychologist accepted the offer that Callen had wordlessly given him and searched Callen’s eyes as if they would tell him everything that Callen himself wouldn’t. When he finished he gave a small nod. “Okay. If you ever need to talk…”

“I’ll come find you.” Callen promised.

“Do you talk to anyone, G? Sam maybe?”

“I have someone.” Callen offered quietly. 

“You’re mysterious texter?” Nate asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Callen paused before saying, “His name is Jared.”

To his credit, Nate blinked only once before asking, “And you talk to him about stuff?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s good to hear.” Nate said honestly. He stood up with his coffee. “Well, I won’t take up any more of your time. Remember, my door is always open.”

“I’ll remember.”

“Good.”

*****


	10. Juxtaposition

** **

Life For Rent

** **

** **

Chapter 10 : Juxtaposition

** **

** **

Author’s Notes : 

\- Juxtaposition : the state of being side by side or close together, especially for comparison.

\- Slight spoiler _Ambush_. (S1E08)

\- _Boston Market_ is a take-away type food restaurant that specializes in home-style cooking; meatloaf, turkey, mashed potatoes, stuffing, soups, etc.

*****

Callen groaned as he reached for his phone. “Callen.” He answered. 

“G?”

“Jared?” Callen asked, holding his phone out so he could see the time. 2:34 am. “Is everything okay?”

Callen heard the younger man let out a shaky breath. “Yeah, sorry, I… sorry--for waking you up.”

“It’s okay.” 

There was a long pause and then, “I’m sorry about waking you, I-I’ll call you later.”

“Wait!” Callen said loudly. “Jared, is everything alright?” He asked more quietly. 

Pause. “Yeah.”

“How was work?” Callen asked, shifting onto his side. Taking down secret militia groups was definitely not the nicest thing he could do for his body. 

Another pause. “Long.”

“How’d the new beef dish work out?”

“Everyone loved it.”

Callen sat up. Something was obviously wrong with the other man and Jared was, at the very least, a friend. He slipped his shoes on and groped around for his jacket. “I told you they would.” He said. His hand located a sweatshirt and he stood up, slipping it on. He pocketed his wallet and his keys. 

“Yeah.” Pause. “How was your day?”

Callen headed for the door. “Took down a secret militia.” 

“Really?” Jared asked with more surprise in his voice than doubt. “We have those here?”

“More than you’d probably like to think about,” Callen paused. “And I probably shouldn’t have told you that.”

“Mum’s the word,” Jared promised. “Were you hurt?”

Callen unlocked the door, stepping outside. It automatically locked behind him. “I got a little knocked around.” His car was parked in a side lot and he pulled his sweatshirt tighter around him. 

“Should you be in a hospital?”

“Nah,” Callen dismissed. “It’s just a headache, I’ll be fine.”

“Is Sam okay?”

“Yeah,” Callen answered. Jared had asked about Sam the other day and since Sam probably knew way more about Jared than the other man would probably ever know about Sam, Callen had offered up some information. Callen found his car, one of two left in the lot, and the lights flashed as he unlocked it. “Better than me, even.”

“Oh,” There was another long pause, long enough for Callen to climb into the driver seat, shut the door and start the car. He switched his phone over to his Bluetooth and started backing out. “G?”

“Yeah?”

“You don’t have to answer this…but what do you do for Thanksgiving?”

Callen pulled out onto the street and started along the now familiar route to Jared’s house. “Last year Sam invited me to his place.”

“And before that?”

Callen paused. “I discovered that _Boston Market_ makes a great Thanksgiving dinner.”

“Would you maybe want to come over to my place this year?” Jared asked. “It’ll just be me.”

“You don’t go to Lindsey’s house or something?”

“I did the first couple of years after my parents died, but not recently.”

“Will there be sweet potatoes?” Callen asked, making a left turn. He probably shouldn’t be as surprised as he was at all the cars on the street at almost three in the morning. 

“With marshmallows,” Jared confirmed. 

“And pie?”

“Pumpkin and whatever other kind you want.”

“You know there’s a chance I might be working.”

“I’ll take the risk.”

“Okay,” Callen said. “Sure.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Thank you,” Jared said softly.

“I never turn down free food.”

“Still,” Jared insisted. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Callen turned down Jared’s street. It normally took a little longer to get there, but there was a little bit less traffic and more lights were sensored instead of timed. He found a spot close to the other man’s apartment and easily pulled in. “How was surfing yesterday?”

“Hit a bunch of mushy waves and there were a few kooks out. I left early.”

Callen quietly closed his door and locked the car before making his way down the street to Jared’s apartment. “So the waves were bad and there were a couple horrible surfers?”

Jared laughed softly. “Yeah.”

Callen arrived at Jared’s blue door. “Hey, come open the door, it’s freezing out here.”

There was a pause. “What are you doing here?” 

The door opened before Callen could answer and he thumbed off his phone. “I can leave if you want me to.” Except that he probably wouldn’t because Jared looked horrible and… drunk?

Jared shook his head and pushed his own phone into his pocket. He gestured Callen in and Callen paused only to toe off his shoes before following Jared back to the couch. Sure enough there were several empty beer bottles and an open bottle of vodka that Jared appeared to be drinking straight out of. “I should probably warn you.” Jared said quietly. “I’m a little bit drunk, G.”

“You’re a pretty quiet drunk.” Callen noted, taking a seat next to Jared. 

“Yeah. Lindsey was disappointed about that. She took me out to a club once and I spent the whole night staring morosely at the table.” He paused. “I’m sorry you have to see me like this.”

“I’m the one who came to you.”

“Yeah, but I know you don’t like it when people are drunk.”

Callen was starting to think that Jared knew him entirely too well. “Want to tell me _why_ you’re drunk at three in the morning?”

“My ex came in for dinner.”

“At the restaurant?”

“Yeah.” Jared paused. “I haven’t seen him in a year and a half. He broke up with me, said he wanted to focus on his career. And then… then he comes into the restaurant tonight, tells them he knows the chef… I went out to see who it was…” Jared paused to take a drink out of the open bottle of vodka. “… and there that asshole is, sitting there… him and his fucking wife.” He swallowed some more alcohol. “And their two year old son.”

__

Ouch. Callen winced on Jared’s behalf. “You knew he was two?”

“The wife said something about the terrible twos.” 

“You’re better off without him.”

“Most definitely.” Jared agreed with a slight slur. “I thought I loved him, you know? I thought he loved me too. And now I find out that he was cheating on me… or cheating on her… cheating on someone.” He swung his head down and to the right, moving it up to look at Callen. “You won’t cheat on me, right, G?

“Right.”

“Promise?” Jared asked, sounding younger than his thirty-five years. His blue eyes peaked out underneath his shaggy sun-bleached hair. 

“Promise.” Callen said. He reached out and gently eased the vodka bottle out of Jared’s hands. “Let’s go to bed, alright?”

“Can we fuck?” Jared asked as he stood up with a wobble. 

“Not tonight.” Callen answered, reaching a hand out to steady the other man. 

“Why not?” 

They started walking towards the bedroom. “Because you’re drunk.”

“Oh. I’m sorry about that. I’ll try not to be in the future.” Jared offered quietly. “Are you still gonna stay?”

“I don’t know. How good of a breakfast can I expect if the cook is hung-over?” Callen teased.

“A great one; I’ve cooked three course meals while still drunk.”

“I hope not at your restaurant.” Callen said, leading Jared to the bed. Jared sat down on the edge and stared at Callen. “I’m going to go turn off the lights and stuff, can you change on your own?”

“Yes.” Jared said with an emphatic nod. 

“Okay.”

A hand on Callen’s wrist stopped him before he could walk away. “G?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.” Jared said soberly.

Callen smiled. “Sure.”

*****

Callen gasped awake. His eyes opening wide as he sat up and took in his surroundings; Jared’s bedroom with Jared sleeping next to him. Callen blinked a few times and felt his heart rate slow down. He gently eased out of the bed and padded out of the room and into the kitchen for a glass of water. 

He downed the first glass in five large gulps, the second he nursed as he sat on a stool. The floor creaked and Callen turned to see Jared coming up behind him, hair sticking out every which way. 

“Hey.” Jared greeted. 

“Hey, yourself.” Callen answered. “Shouldn’t you be sleeping off all that alcohol?”

“Probably.” The younger man agreed, taking a seat next to Callen. “I felt you get up, and when you didn’t come back…”

“Just went for some water.” Callen offered, gesturing towards his glass.

“In the dark?”

“I didn’t want to wake you with the lights.”

“Ah, well, my alarm would have gone off in ten minutes anyways.”

“Deliveries?” 

Jared nodded with a yawn. “Yeah.”

“How’s the head?”

There was a pause and then, “I’m not sure, but I think I might still be drunk.”

“Then here,” Callen said, pushing his water towards the other man. “Drink up. You have any aspirin?”

“Medicine cabinet in the bathroom.”

Callen left Jared to drink the rest of his water and went to track down the bottle of aspirin. It was on the third shelf in the medicine cabinet and Callen shook out two before replacing the bottle on the shelf. When he re-entered the living room he found Jared slumped over the kitchen counter, head resting on this crossed arms. The glass in front of him was empty so Callen filled it up before pushing it back towards the surfer and poking his shoulder. “Drink this and take these.”

Jared sat up and complied, downing the glass of water. “Thanks.” 

“Want more?”

The other man shook his head. “I’m good.” He paused before asking, “So what’re you doin’ up so early?”

“Couldn’t sleep.” 

“Want to talk about it?” Jared asked softly. 

“It’s… pretty classified.” Callen said after a moment. 

“You don’t have to say any details.” The younger man pressed. “If it’s bothering you, you should talk to someone about it. If not me than… Sam, or someone else on your team.”

Callen laughed softly. “I don’t think that’s gonna happen.”

“I’ll make crêpes.” Jared tempted. “With strawberries.” 

“And chocolate sauce?”

“With _white_ chocolate sauce.” Jared promised, offering Callen his favorite breakfast food.

“You know, I’m not entirely sure you play fair.”

“I know I don’t.” Jared grinned.

Callen sighed. “Yesterday--”

“The militia thing?”

“Yeah. Yesterday, I was undercover as a… prisoner and Sam was the MP who was guarding the transport truck. I was trying to get the trust of the other prisoner in the truck with us so he’d take me back to where his group, the militia, was hiding out. To do that I had to shoot Sam.”

“Your partner?” Jared asked with a frown. 

“Yeah, shot off a couple of blanks towards him; hit him in the chest.”

“And it screwed with your head?” Jared asked, sympathetically. 

“Yeah.” Callen ran a hand over his head. “I’ve had to shoot at people I’ve known before, but this time… this time it was different.”

Jared reached out and put a hand on top of Callen’s. “You did what you needed to.”

Callen exhaled. “I know. It just… wasn’t the easiest thing I’ve ever had to do.”

There was a long pause. “Your job is so dangerous, G.” Jared said quietly. “People shoot at you, cars blow up… I kinda worry that one day, I’ll call you and no one will answer.”

“No one’s…” Callen drifted off. “Someone will call you.” He said eventually. 

“Promise?” Jared asked, his blue eyes peeking out under wild blonde hair. 

“Yeah. Now, go shower and I’ll drive you to your deliveries.”

Jared smiled. “Okay.”

*****

“Hetty.” Callen said in a low voice. 

The smaller lady looked up from her desk. “Is there something I can help you with, Mr. Callen?”

Callen hesitated before nodding. “A couple things, actually.”

“Then please,” She said, gesturing towards the seat across from her desk. “Have a seat.”

Callen sat down gracefully and leaned forwards, resting his elbows on his knees. “Is there… a way for someone to get clearance?”

“Clearance for what, Mr. Callen?” 

“Um, to visit?”

“Here?”

“Yeah.”

“That depends on many different things, Mr. Callen, such as what he or she would be doing here, what a background check reveals, whether they would be a risk to NCIS…” 

“He’d probably be dropping off some lunch.” Callen offered. 

“Well, give me his name and I shall see what I can do.” She promised. “Now, you mentioned that there were a couple things…”

Callen took a deep breath before asking, “If something were to happen to me, is there a way to have someone notified?”

Hetty looked at him in surprise, an eyebrow raised over her round-rimmed glasses. “Such as an emergency contact, Mr. Callen?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I can certainly set something up for you, just give me a second.” Hetty turned towards her computer and clicked a few times before typing something in. “Now, what is the name of the person you wish to list?”

“Jared Dassagne… D-a-s-s-a-g-n-e.”

“Phone number?”

Callen fished his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through his contacts. “619-692-2077.”

“Mr. Dassagne lives in San Diego?” Hetty asked as she typed. 

“No, he lives here, he’s from San Diego though.”

“Ah, I see. Do you have an address for this young man?”

Callen told her Jared’s address before asking, “So someone will call him?”

“I will personally see to it, Mr. Callen. Is this the same person you wish to have visit?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll see what I can do and get back to you. Is there anything else?”

Callen hesitated, “If he received clearance to visit would I be able to talk to him about things?”

“Things such as…?”

“He asks about injuries and stuff, nothing too detailed.”

“I’ll see what we can work out.”

“Thanks, Hetty.” Callen stood up and was halfway down the steps before Hetty called out to him. He turned, “Yeah?”

“I’m happy for you, Mr. Callen.” She said softly, but loud enough for Callen to hear her.

Callen nodded once to her before continuing down the steps and back to his team.

*****


	11. Kludge

** **

Life For Rent

** **

** **

Chapter 11 : Kludge

** **

** **

Author’s Notes : 

\- kludge : a clumsy or inelegant solution to a problem

\- Spoilers for _Random on Purpose_ (S01E09). The timeline is a little fuzzy, I’m going to assume Abby came before the NCIS episode where they celebrated Thanksgiving.

\- I do not own _Bon Appétit, Toys-R-Us, Toys for Tots, Target_ or _Barbie._

\- Sorry this was late, all my friends came in to town for the holiday and we hit the pubs a couple nights in a row. Trust me, writing when tipsy… not as inspiring as it sounds. 

\- The Naked Chef is Jamie Oliver and I don’t own him either.

\- For **Giggles149** who wanted to see them out of the house. I hope this satisfies. I’ll probably try to do a little more next chapter. =)

**If you want more information on Toys for Tots, or want to know where you can donate, please visit: toysfortots[dot]org.

*****

“Read about anything interesting?” 

Callen looked up from the magazine he was reading, _Bon Appétit_. It was Jared’s and Callen was finding it surprisingly interesting as well as seeming deceptively easy. He’d just read an article on how to boil the perfect egg, yet Callen was positive that if he tried all he would get were soggy undercooked yolks. “I‘m about to learn how to make a chocolate soufflé in four easy steps.”

Jared laughed. “I could show you how, but it definitely takes more than four steps.”

“Not according to your magazine.” Callen answered. He stopped and inhaled deeply; Jared’s house smelt wonderful. It was Thanksgiving and Callen had spent the previous night with Jared, only to have the younger man wake up at the crack of dawn to begin preparations. “Are you sure there’s nothing I can do to help?”

Jared was peeling potatoes and had some yams boiling in another pot while a pie baked in his microwave oven and bread rose in a corner on the counter. “Nope.” 

“I promise not to set anything on fire.”

“Anything _else_.” Jared corrected. “Anything else.”

“That was one small piece of paper… a lesson not to leave flammable things so close to the stove.” 

Jared arched an eyebrow at him. “It was half a book and it wasn’t close to the stove at all.”

“Well, it wasn’t like it was a good book.” 

“I wouldn’t know since I never got to read it.” Jared answered, but the corners of his mouth were raised in a smile. 

“I bought you a new one.”

“Which was very considerate since you set the last one on fire.”

“Only for a few seconds.”

“I seem to remember it being longer than that.” He set the peeler down and began to cut the peeled potatoes into halves and then quarters. 

Callen sighed. “I can do something that doesn’t require the stove…”

“Why so eager to cook, G?”

“I feel bad sitting here watching you make this huge dinner while I read your magazines. I feel like I should contribute something.”

“You could read my magazine _naked_.” Jared suggested with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

“Hm.” Callen pretended to ponder his suggestion. “If I do that, will you cook naked?”

“That’s probably a bit more dangerous than just sitting.”

“What about that Naked Chef guy? Doesn’t he cook naked?”

Jared laughed. “No, he doesn’t. He’s called the Naked Chef because his recipes use only the barest of ingredients.”

“Oh.” Learn something new every day… “Did I tell you I busted through a skylight?”

Jared didn’t even pause in his movements. “Yup.”

“And Sam lowered me down with a water hose?”

“Yup.”

“And I saved the damsel in distress from the evil bad man?”

“My hero.” Jared said in a deadpan, but a soft smile came over his face. “Why don’t you watch tv or something? There’s that parade on… or football.”

Callen paused. “I’d rather watch you, but, uh, if you want me to, I can.”

Jared finally looked up. “Stay.” He said quietly. 

Callen slowly nodded. “Okay.”

*****

Jared groaned, “I think I ate too much.”

“I know I ate too much,” G answered from next to him. 

They were both lying on the bed in only their boxers after eating the giant meal that Jared had prepared. “I think I’m too stuffed for sex.”

G laughed, “There’s so much irony in that statement.”

Jared blinked as he thought it over. He had to grin, “Haha, G.” He rolled his eyes. “So would this be a bad time to mention that I’m getting up early?”

“Checking deliveries?” G asked.

Jared reached over and turned off the light. “Nope. I do that whole Black Friday thing. I got Matt to handle deliveries tomorrow.”

“Matt the… sous chef?”

“That’s him,” Jared confirmed. 

There was a long pause before, “So what exactly does the Black Friday thing entail?”

“Me waking up insanely early to go be trampled by aggressive mothers and overeager fathers.” Jared rolled to the side, facing G and scoot up next to him. With a hand on G’s hip he managed to get the older man to roll onto his side, facing the wall and Jared moved up behind him, letting his arm rest around G’s waist. G froze slightly but didn’t stop Jared.

“Have you ever really been trampled?” 

Jared settled his hand on G’s stomach, rubbing small circles there and slowly felt the other man relax. “It came close one year. I stood between a mother and some Barbie thing.”

“Barbie? Where were you shopping at?”

“Toys-R-Us,” Jared answered. “I like to do the Toys for Tots thing.”

“…Toys for Tots?” G asked softly. 

“It’s with the Marine Corps. They collect new toys for kids and then hand them out for Christmas.”

“How long have you been doing this?”

“For as long as I can remember. My parents started it before I was born and I’m carrying on the tradition.”

G was quiet for a really long time and Jared might have believed he’d fallen asleep except that he could feel G’s heart rate under his skin, and every breath that the older man took expanded his body slightly into Jared’s. When G did talk again it was in a whisper, “I got a teddy-bear one year.” 

Jared swallowed. “From Toys for Tots?”

“I’m not sure if that’s what it was, but it sounds like it, yeah. There were Marines there… well I didn’t know they were Marines at the time, and they were handing out gifts. One per person.”

“How old were you?”

“Seven,” G whispered. 

“Do you want to come with me tomorrow?” Jared asked softly. 

He felt G nod against the bed. “Yeah.”

“I’ll wake you up,” Jared promised. 

“Thank you.”

“You won’t be thanking me tomorrow morning,” The younger man joked lightly. 

G reached up and squeezed the hand on his stomach. “That wasn’t what I meant.”

“I know,” Jared said quietly. 

*****

“This is unbelievable,” Callen muttered. He shivered and stuck his hands in his sweatshirt pocket. Even in southern California it was cold before the sun came up. He exhaled and could see his breath and shivered again. 

“All the people?” Jared asked. He stepped up behind Callen and wrapped his arms around the slightly shorter man, sharing body heat. 

“Yeah.” Callen looked around. There were probably about fifty people in line ahead of him and a hundred behind; the store didn’t open for another hour. “You do this every year?”

“Sometimes I go to Target first, but yeah,” Jared confirmed. 

“So what are we getting this year?”

“I usually buy about twenty things, sometimes more, sometimes less.”

Callen leaned backwards into Jared. “Maybe I should make my team donate something.”

“You have that power?” Jared asked. 

“I like to think I do,” Callen answered with a laugh. “In reality, probably not.”

“Hetty…? Could?”

Callen nodded. “Hetty, yeah.”

“Her name is unusual.” The other man remarked. 

“It’s short for Henrietta.”

“Ah, got it.” Jared paused. “Are you okay with this?”

“With waiting in line?” Callen clarified.

“No.” Jared squeezed the arms around Callen’s waist before relaxing them again. 

“It’s fine.”

“Positive?” Jared asked, unsure.

“Yeah.”

“Okay.” Jared pressed a quick kiss to Callen’s cheek. “Cool.”

“Yeah, cool.”

*****

“Sam would love this.”

“What is it?”

“Nerf gun.”

“Then get it for him.”

“I never get him anything.”

“Then it’s time to start.”

“…Kensi would like this.”

“Add it to the basket.”

“…And Dom would probably like this. It’s hard to tell with him.”

“Is he the new one?”

“Yeah.”

“He’ll appreciate the thought.”

“Should I get Hetty something?”

“You should always get the boss something.”

“And Nate.”

“The shrink?”

“Yeah.”

“He’ll love that.”

“I wonder if Eric already has this.”

“You can never have too many.”

“You sure?”

“Oh, totally.”

“…You know, I never did this before you.”

“It’s nice to try new things once in a while, G.”

“Hmm. I’m not sure my wallet sees it that way.”

“What else are you spending your money on?”

“…Good point.”

Jared laughed. “We’ll make a gift giver out of you yet.”

“Heaven help us.”

*****


	12. Loquacious

** **

Life For Rent

** **

** **

Chapter 12 : Loquacious

** **

** **

Author’s Notes : 

\- Loquacious: chatty

\- Don’t own Tootsie Pops

*****

“What’s that?” Sam asked, jutting his chin towards the right. 

“What’s what?” Sam pointed and Callen followed his finger to a giant box against the wall. “A box.”

“When was it placed there?”

“This morning.”

“What’s it for?”

“What? You can’t read now?” Callen asked and received a glare in response. “It’s for toy donations.”

“For what?”

“For kids.”

“Did Hetty set this up?”

“ _I_ set this up.”

Sam looked up from the sports section of the newspaper. “You set this up?” He asked and there was something in his voice, or maybe it was his eyes, that made Callen pause before answering. 

“Yes,” Callen looked around, there were a few people across the room but otherwise they were alone. “I went shopping with Jared yesterday.”

“You?” Sam asked in disbelief. “You went shopping?” Callen nodded and took a sip of his coffee. “On the busiest shopping day of the year?”

“Yes.”

“What’d you get?” He pushed the newspaper aside and leaned forward.

“Stuff.”

“Stuff,” Sam repeated. A large grin slowly stretched across his face. “You got me something.”

“No I didn’t,” Callen answered quickly. 

“Did too.”

“Did not.”

“Did too.”

Callen sat up. “This is a stupid argument.”

“Yep,” Sam agreed. “Since we both know you got me something.”

“You got Sam something?” Nate asked, coming up behind Callen. He took a seat next to him a the table he and Sam were sitting at. 

“No,” Callen denied. 

Sam grinned at Nate. “Yeah, he did. He just won’t admit it.”

“For Christmas?” Nate asked, nabbing a bagel from the basket in the middle of the table. 

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Will you stop that?” Callen asked. 

“There’s no need to be embarrassed, G.” Sam said simply. 

“Did you get me anything?” Nate asked, looking between the two of them. 

“I didn’t get anybody anything.” Callen said with a glare towards Sam. 

“Well I think--” Whatever the ex-Navy Seal was going to say was interrupted by a whistle from above. Callen glanced up at the balcony to see Eric leaning over the side, gesturing them with his hand. Nate made his way upstairs while Sam waited for Callen to catch up. 

“So how did this start from shopping with lover-boy?” Sam asked in a low voice as they ascended the stairs. 

“He buys a bunch of toys for Toys-for-tots. It’s a good cause.” Callen said quietly. 

“Yeah,” Sam agreed. “It is.” Before they reached the top, Sam stopped his with a brush of his hand against Callen’s arm. “I want to meet this fool.”

“Fool?” Callen raised an eyebrow.

“Anyone insane enough to date you, G, is a fool.” Sam said, but Callen could hear a hint of fondness and see the beginnings of a smile on his face.

“I’ll ask him, but no promises.”

“Whatever, G,” Sam said. “Tomorrow night, after work, at Bergin’s.”

“Tomorrow?”

“Don’t want to give you time to back out of it with some stupid reason of yours.”

Callen was pretty sure that Sam knew him too well. Entirely too well. “I’ll ask.”

“You’ll tell.”

“I’ll ask.”

Sam glared at him for a few seconds until their staring contest was interrupted by a third person. “Are you two going to keep blocking the stairwell or can I get through some time today?” 

Two heads looked down to see Hetty two steps below them with an eyebrow raised and arms crossed. “Sorry, Hetty.” They said in unison. 

“Don’t be sorry, boys, just move.”

They scrambled up the stairs followed by a more sedately paced Hetty.

*****

“Next time,” Callen got out, gulping in air. “You get to chase him.” He was standing with his hands resting on his thighs, leaning over, trying to catch his breath. 

Sam smirked as he cuffed the suspect that Callen had chased. “No one said to chase him down four city blocks, G.”

“Yeah, well, next time I get the hooker and you get the guy on speed,” Callen stated, still breathing heavily.

“We’ll see.”

Callen shook his head. “There’s no see.” He walked over and opened the back door to Sam’s car. Sam frog-marched the suspect over to his car and pushed on his head until the guy bent down to get in. Callen shut the door behind him. “Or better yet, we send Dom and Kensi.”

“That’s more like it, G.” Sam said, walking around to the driver’s side. 

Callen opened the passenger door and slid into the seat. Sam slid in a moment later and soon enough they were off for the boathouse. Callen pulled out his phone. “Eric, we’re en route, have Nate, Kensi and Dom meet us there.”

“Sure thing, Callen.”

“Thanks.” He closed his phone before turning to Sam. “I could really go for a burger.”

“All that running work up an appetite?”

Callen frowned and thought about it. “You know, I think I was hungry before I started running.”

Sam leaned over Callen and opened the glove compartment. “Have a sucker,” he said, offering a Tootsie Pop to Callen. 

Callen looked at his partner in surprise while accepting the lollipop. “When did you put those there.” He shut the glove box back up.

Sam shrugged as he turned back to face the road. “Had them for a while.”

“Oh,” Callen paused to unwrap the cherry flavored sweet. “Still not as good as a hamburger.”

“There’s just no pleasin’ you is there, G?” Sam teased.

“Nope,” Called shoved the sucker into his mouth. “’eres ‘ot.”

“Don’t talk with food in your mouth.”

“…k.”

“And bring lover-boy tomorrow.”

Callen pulled the sucker out of his mouth. “He has a name.”

“Don’t care, just bring him.”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

*****

“So… what are you making?” 

“Pear-raspberry pie,” Jared answered as he kneaded a ball of dough.

G leaned over the counter to watch him more closely. “What for?” He snagged a piece of pear from a nearby bowl and Jared smiled fondly as the other man put it in his mouth. 

“Lindsey has some sort of office party celebration shindig thing and as it’s fall, I thought I’d make her a nice fall pie.”

“There’s different pie seasons?”

“Totally,” Jared answered. He split the dough in two, making one lump into a ball and the other into a square. “Plus, there were some left over pears at the restaurant,” he added with a grin. “So, free fruit.”

“Is she coming by today?”

Jared shook his head. “I’m dropping it off at her work place in a few hours; fruit pies don’t sit so well.”

“You’re not working tonight, right?” G asked, eyeing a raspberry. 

Jared subtly pushed the bowl closer to him. “Yep, not working.”

G plucked a raspberry from the bowl before glancing at Jared with a strange look. “You can totally say no, but Sam wants to meet you. We’re going out to a pub tonight, if you, uh, want to come.”

Jared tried not to let the shock show on his face and he felt his heart rate increase at the thought of meeting G’s partner and best friend. “I’d love to.”

“Okay.” G said with a little bit of surprise in his voice. “I’ll pick you up after work?”

“That works for me,” Jared agreed. 

“If I’m not caught up on a case,” The older man added. 

“Of course,” Jared offered him a lop-sided smile. He hesitated before asking, “Do you think he’ll like me?”

“Sam?” Jared nodded. “He… I’m sure he’ll love you.”

“… That doesn’t sound very reassuring, G.”

Callen popped another raspberry into his mouth. “He’s a hard guy to read.”

“He used to be a Navy SEAL right?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay… that’s one thing I know about him. Tell me more.”

“You want to know more about Sam?”

“I like to be prepared,” Jared answered as he pulled out his rolling pin. 

“There’s not much to say, really.”

“You’ve got to give me more than that.”

G shrugged. “He’s a good guy.”

“Well, I’d hope your partner wouldn’t be a bad guy,” The younger man said with a laugh. 

“What if I blow you instead?”

Jared quirked an eyebrow. “You’re bribing me with a blow job so you don’t have to talk about your best friend?”

“Um, yes?”

“You are an odd man, G,” Jared said fondly.

“So is that a yes?” Callen asked. 

“Not while I’m cooking.”

“Later then.”

“Do you bribe everyone with blow jobs?”

G shook his head, “Nah, just those I like.”

Jared laughed, “Good to know, G, that’s good to know.” G offered him a crooked smile. “And in the future, no bribing is required, if you don’t want to talk about something that’s fine with me.”

Callen stole another piece of pear. “Have I ever told you how awesome you are?”

“Not lately.”

“Well, I’ll make sure to tell you in…” He glanced at the dough being rolled out. “Ten minutes?”

“Twenty,” Jared corrected. “Sounds good.”

“Good.”

*****


	13. Meeting

** **

Life For Rent

** **

** **

Chapter 13 : Meeting

** **

** **

Author’s Notes : 

\- Don’t own Jamison, Coke, Sam Adams, Bergin’s or Guinness. Or the Queen of England.

\- Sorry that this took so long to get out. I’ve started a new job and I work 8-9 hours a day, leaving no time to write. =/ Hopefully it will speed back up after the holidays are over.

\- Thanks to Fantasy Forest for the holiday party suggestion. I appreciate any and all suggestions a reader might have. =)

*****

“Will you relax?”

G shot him a look before returning his eyes to the road ahead of them, “I am relaxed.”

Jared snorted, “If you’re relaxed than I’m the Queen of England.”

“You know I’ve actually met--”

“G,” Jared said soothingly. He reached out the hand that had been settled on the gearshift to gently take G’s hand in his. Jared kept his eyes on the road as he drove them to Bergin’s, but gave in to occasional glances towards his… non-boyfriend. Someday soon Jared was really going to change that. Once he figured out how, that is. “You don’t have anything to worry about, this’ll be great.”

“Great, sure,” G muttered. “What could possibly go wrong?”

“Exactly.”

“I was being sarcastic.”

“I know and I chose to ignore that.”

G sighed, “I mean what are you even going to talk about? You’re a chef… he’s an ex-Navy SEAL…”

“Well, we have at least one thing in common,” Jared glanced over to see a mortified expression cross G’s face before quickly disappearing. Jared squeezed the hand in his gently, “I’m kidding, G.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Besides, how do you know we don’t have more in common?”

“I know the two of you. Unless you’re hiding a deep seated love for origami making…”

“I’ve made a few paper swans in my day,” Jared told him with a grin. 

“Why did I agree to this again?” G asked, ignoring Jared’s previous comment.

“Because you can’t say no to Sam?” Jared suggested.

G shook his head. “No, that’s not it.”

“Because you want to spread the awesomeness that is me?”

G shook his head again. “That’s definitely not it.”

Jared squeezed the older man’s hand. “Because you want two people who care about you to finally meet?”

G squeezed back, and to Jared it felt like he was holding on for dear life. “Maybe,” he said softly. 

*****

“Sam Adams,” Sam requested. “Whichever you’ve got on tap.”

“Coming right up.”

Sam stood at the bar and tapped his fingers on the wooden counter as he waited for his drink. He was early, partly because he’d come there straight from work and partly because he didn’t like to be the last to arrive to anything. 

“Here you go,” The bartender said with a smile. “Do you want to pay now or keep a tab open?”

“Tab.” Sam told her, handing his credit card over. “Thanks.”

“No problem,” She said, accepting the card. “Anything else I can get for you?”

“Yeah, can I get some potato wedges and an order of chicken wings?”

“Sure thing. Will you be eating at the bar?”

“Nah. I’ll be over there,” Sam said pointing to an empty booth in the corner. 

“I’ll put the order in now.”

“Thanks,” Sam picked up his beer and headed for the booth. He sat with his back to the wall, making sure he could see the whole pub as well as the entrance. A glance at his watch told him that G still had ten minutes before he’d get there. Although, if Sam knew G, which he did, then he knew the other man would probably be late.

Sure enough, twelve minutes later the food had arrived, Sam had ordered a second Sam Adams and there was no sign of his partner. The ex-Navy SEAL snacked on a chicken wing as he waited. 

Seven minutes past the time they were supposed to meet, G came in, followed closely by a taller, shaggy blonde haired guy. Sam recognized him as Jared Dassagne from the background check he’d run on the dude, just to make sure he wasn’t some criminal using G for whatever reason. 

Sam didn’t let any surprise show at the fact that the two men were holding hands. It wasn’t quite in an affectionate way, it was more casual than that. G was using his hand to tug the other man along behind him towards Sam.

“Hey,” G greeted. 

“G,” Sam acknowledged, standing up. He reached a hand out towards the man standing next to G, “Sam Hanna.”

The blonde took his hand, dropping G’s in the process, “Jared Dassagne.”

“You got chicken wings?” G asked as he gestured Jared into the booth. 

“Yeah,” Sam sat back down and his partner slid in next to Jared, “Help yourself.”

G eyed the wings before selecting a rather meaty one towards the edge of the plate. Sam watched him take a huge bite of the chicken, smearing sauce across his face. He sighed and reached for a napkin to hand to G and his fingers met another warm hand and he looked over to see Jared with a hesitant look on his face. The blonde pulled his hand back and Sam grabbed a napkin pushing it over to G. “You eat like a pig.”

“It’s messy!” G protested, accepting the napkin, apparently unaware of the small… encounter that Jared and Sam just had. 

“Sure, G, if you say so,” Sam picked a potato wedge up off the other plate and gestured with it towards Jared. “Help yourself.”

The other man hesitated before selecting a wedge like Sam had. He chewed slowly and Sam wondered if he was one of those people who chew all requisite thirty-two times before swallowing. 

While he chewed his own food, Sam subtly observed both men. He’d seen Jared’s photo before, but seeing a photo and seeing someone in person was completely different. He knew abstractly that Jared was taller than G, but it didn’t mean it was any less weird to see G pulling along someone taller than him. Right now there was a good distance between them on their bench. Enough that anyone passing by would probably just think friends and nothing more. 

A waitress sidled up to their table, “Can I get you gents anything to drink?” She asked G and Jared. 

G shared a look with Jared, one Sam couldn’t read, before ordering, “Just a Guinness, please.”

She wrote that down, “And for you?”

“Jamison and Coke, please.”

“Sure thing. Are you putting it on his tab?”

Before Sam could answer, Jared handed her a card, “You can put ‘em on this.”

“Got it.”

“Thank you.” 

“I’ll be right back with your drinks.” Sam wondered if he imagined the small swish her hips had taken on as she left the table. Probably not, he decided, G seemed to get that wherever they went.

“So G tells me you work at La Bon Choix,” Sam said, curling his fingers around his glass.

“Yep,” Jared said with a nod. “Wednesday through Sunday.”

“I’ve eaten there. Good food.”

The other man smiled easily, “Thanks.” He hiked a thumb towards G. “I get G to test most of the new food items.”

“You preview ‘em, G?”

His partner nodded, “Can’t say ‘no’ to free food.”

“Don’t I know it,” Sam said fondly. He turned his attention on Jared, “Did G tell you about our holiday party in a couple weeks?”

G choked on the chicken wing he was eating as Jared replied, “Nope.” He glanced over a G with a questioning look. 

“I didn’t mention it?” G asked innocently. 

“Definitely not.”

“Oh, well, it’s on the twentieth.”

“You should come,” Sam said. “Meet the gang.”

Jared smiled, “I’ll think about.” He gave G a look that Sam couldn’t really decipher. G, though, seemed to know it as his whole body relaxed afterwards. “G’s coming to my holiday party.”

It was Sam’s turn to look questioning. “That right, G?”

“Yeah. I figure with all the cooks moseying about there has to be _some_ good food there.” His tone was casual but Sam knew this was a bit step for G and he wondered what Jared had done to get him to go. 

**

Jared moved his hand soothingly up and down the tops of G’s thigh. The other man was tense, worried and nervous. Jared couldn’t really blame him. 

The waitress appeared with G’s Guinness and Jared’s whiskey and coke. He didn’t mind as G reached over and took a sip from his drink, using the stronger alcohol to calm his nerves a bit. He pushed the glass back towards Jared and claimed his Guinness. 

Jared wasn’t without his own nerves either. G’s friend and partner was obviously sizing him up. Sam had made no move to hide the fact that everything Jared did was being noted and examined. Jared wondered if anyone could measure up for G. His not-boyfriend was pretty special and Jared often felt like he fell short. G was amazing and he wanted Sam to like him, if only because he wanted to be around for a long time.

Jared leaned over to whisper into G’s ear, “Why don’t you go to the bathroom for a minute?”

The look G gave him was somewhere between terrified and embarrassed, but covered it quickly with an easygoing smile. He swallowed, “Okay.”

Without another word, G got up, leaving Jared alone with Sam. The other man watched G go before returning his full attention to Jared. “If you hurt him,” Sam began. “I have ways of hiding you’re body so that it will _never_ be found.”

Trying not to look as nervous as he felt, Jared replied, “I have no intention of hurting him.”

“G is happy,” Sam admitted gruffly. “And it’s you who makes him happy. Just don’t forget that it’s me you will have to deal with if he’s unhappy.”

“Okay,” Jared answered, wrapping a hand around his drink. 

Sam stared at Jared, “Don’t break his heart.”

Jared met Sam’s gaze, “I’m way more worried about him breaking mine.”

“You shouldn’t be,” The other man said. “G’s not like that.”

“Okay,” Jared said, nodding. 

Sam looked away and made a gesture with his hand. A few seconds later Jared felt G settle back down next to him. He reached under the table to give G’s hand a reassuring squeeze. Conversation started back up, and G flashed Jared a smile before launching into a recent work story.

*****

“I think tonight went well,” Callen said. 

“Definitely,” Jared pulled his shirt off over his head and through it in the direction of the hamper. “Sam seems like a cool guy.”

Callen laughed. “I don’t think he liked you at all.”

Jared dropped his jeans, stepping out of them to walk over and wrap his arms around Callen from behind. “What’s not to like? I’m awesome.” His hands slid down Callen’s bare stomach into the front of his jeans and proceeded to keep moving down before coming into contact with sensitive flesh.

Callen leaned back into him and sighed contentedly, “What did you think of him?”

“He has huge muscles,” Jared murmured into Callen’s ears.

“Yup.”

Jared’s hands slid back up to unbutton and unzip Callen’s jeans. A few seconds later they were falling to the ground, along with Callen’s boxers that Jared had pushed down, “And he’s very protective of you.”

“Did he say something to you?”

“Only that he could hide my body where no one would ever find it.”

“Ah,” Callen relaxed back into Jared’s arms. “The scary thing is--he probably could.”

Jared chuckled and the laugh vibrated against the skin of Callen’s back, “I’m sure he could.” He moved one hand up Callen’s stomach to brush his fingers over a nipple. Callen shivered and pressed back further against the taller man. 

“I hope he didn’t scare you too much, though.”

“He didn’t.”

“Good.”

Jared’s hands met again on Callen’s stomach, resting there as Jared hugged him close. “G?”

“Hmm?” 

“I know… I know you don’t feel the same way, but I need you to know something,” Jared said in a quiet, hesitant, almost scared voice.

“Yeah?” Callen asked softly. 

“This is serious for me,” Jared said quietly. “I--I really like you, G, a lot. I… there’s something I want to… ask you.”

Callen waited a beat, “Yeah?”

“I…” Jared stepped back a little and Callen hated that he already missed the feeling of the other man pressed against his back. Warm hands urged him to turn around and Callen did. He met Jared’s anxious eyes. “I want us to be monogamous.”

Callen blinked. That was definitely not what he was expecting the other man to say. “I--”

Jared cut him off, pressing ahead. “It doesn’t mean you have to call me your boyfriend, although I, uh, want to be able to call you mine, but when you’re not here… all I can think about is what you’re doing, if maybe you’ve decided that I wasn’t worth it or girls are easier.” Jared looked away and Callen caught a brief, pained look on the other man’s face. “I’m not saying you have to be here all the time--not that I don’t want you here--I just,” He swallowed, still looking away. Jared exhaled loudly, “Fuck. I’m being such a girl, I’m sorry. I… your time is yours and I don’t have any right--”

“Jared,” Callen said quietly. He reached up and placed his palm flat against the side of Jared’s face, turning it back to face him. Jared’s expression was pained and embarrassed as he ducked his head. There was a delicateness to the other man that Callen had rarely seen. “I haven’t been with anyone else since I met you.”

__

Rule number three: never admit to anything.

Jared smiled shyly, “Really?”

“Really,” Callen confirmed gently. “I’m a one person kind of guy.”

“Oh,” Jared flushed. “I didn’t… I mean, I don’t… I didn’t mean to imply you were a slut.”

Callen laughed quietly, “I didn’t think you did.” He paused, “There’s something you have to know though, about my job. I go undercover a lot and there are times when I have to act a part--be interested in a girl--maybe kiss her or whatever, but none of it means anything to me. It’s just a job, but because of that I can’t… to me, you’re the one I’m with.”

“Thank you,” Jared said softly, relief reflected in his eyes. “I’m sorry I’m so needy. I’m trying not to be.”

For some reason those words struck a chord with Callen. Maybe it was the defeated posture that Jared had adopted or the slight self-loathing he could hear in Jared’s voice. Like Callen was too good for him and Jared was trying everything he could to make himself worthy. _Maybe you’ve decided that I wasn’t worth it._ Jared suddenly looked so young, unsure. Callen reached behind himself and grabbed Jared hands, pulling them in between their bodies. “You’re not needy,” Callen said firmly. “And if anyone’s not worthy of anyone around here, it’s definitely me,” he said, addressing Jared’s earlier statement. “I’m sorry I’ve made you feel so insecure about this, but I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want to be. You like me? Well, I like you too. The attraction goes both ways.”

Jared gaped at him, “How can you think you’re not worthy? You’re amazing, G. And handsome and smart and strong.”

Callen felt his heart clench at the words. There had been very few people who’d ever said that to him and even less that he believed. But he believed Jared. He believed the softly spoken words and the emotion in Jared’s eyes. “You, too,” he murmured. 

That seemed to be the end of the conversation as Jared walked them backwards to his bad. Seconds later the younger man’s boxers were discarded on the floor and Jared’s tongue was in his mouth. Callen moaned as he settled on top of the taller man. Jared’s hands kneaded Callen’s butt and their erections pressed together. 

They were both panting as they separated and Callen started to move down the bed. “Wait,” Jared said. Callen looked up at him. “Can I… Will you…” He paused and frowned. Callen waited for whatever Jared was about to ask of him. As it turned out he didn’t have to wait too long, “Can I fuck you?” Jared asked gently, his tone belying the harshness of the phrase. 

Callen slowly nodded. It wasn’t something he’d done in a long, long time. He knew that Jared had topped a lot in his past and only really bottomed because he knew that Callen preferred to top. “It’s been a while,” Callen said softly. 

“I’ll be gentle,” Jared promised. Callen believed him. “We’ll go as slow as you need to.”

And they did go slow. Slower than Callen was sure they’d ever gone. And Jared was gentle. He was careful. He was thoughtful. He was perfect. 

The younger man spent a lot of time relaxing Callen, gently peppering kissed all over his body. He spent his time learning Callen’s body. When Jared finally eased inside him, Callen knew he’d never felt as cared for. As the younger man worked him to the edge, the emotion in Jared’s eyes twisted something in Callen’s gut. 

When Jared came, crying out Callen’s name, Callen decided that he wanted to hold onto this feeling forever, whatever the feeling was. He felt peaceful, content and cherished. 

“Thank you,” Jared said softly, pressing a kiss to Callen’s sweaty forehead. He pulled out gently and rubbed a hand over Callen’s stomach. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” He asked, concerned. 

“No,” Callen said with a shake of his head. “No, you were perfect.”

“No,” Jared countered quietly. “ _You_ were.” 

Callen didn’t know what to say to that. He was pretty sure that no one had ever called him perfect before but Jared had sounded so sincere, so honest that Callen was left speechless. Jared pressed another kiss to Callen’s forehead as he grabbed some tissues and wiped them down. When he finished, the tissues were tossed aside and Callen turned onto his side. 

He felt Jared tuck up behind him, wrapping an arm tightly around his waist. A soft kiss was pressed to the back of his neck and Callen felt Jared fall asleep as the body behind his relaxed. Callen shifted lightly, feeling a small twinge of pain as he moved. Jared had been gentle but it had been so long that there was no way to avoid the soreness that Callen felt now and knew he would feel tomorrow.

He fell asleep with a smile on his face and Jared’s arm tucked around him, leaving him feeling safe and warm.

*****


	14. Nurture

** **

Life For Rent

** **

** **

Chapter 14 : Nurture

** **

** **

Author’s Notes : 

\- I hope everyone had a great Holiday and a wonderful New Year’s.

*****

“You’re making something for your own Christmas party?” Callen asked, dipping his finger into the whipped cream mixture that Jared was working on for his holiday party tomorrow night. 

“It’s a potluck.”

“Your work is too cheap to order out?”

Jared laughed, “We’re a bunch of chefs and sous-chefs, I think we can manage to whip up something just as tasty.”

“What about the waiters and stuff, are they cooking?”

Jared offered a spoonful of the mixture to Callen when it became obvious that the older man was going to reach for some more. “Last year it was pretty funny actually. All the cooking staff brought store bought stuff while the servers and management brought homemade stuff.”

“What? Really?” Callen took a long lick from the spoon. It was good. He wasn’t sure what it was, whipped cream with… white chocolate? Maybe?

The younger man nodded as he continued to whip. “I guess we just wanted a break from cooking.”

“What are you bringing?”

“I have some puff pastry with ham and cheese, and some with just cheese, and I’m bringing this white chocolate mousse pie.”

“S’good,” Callen offered, licking more. 

“Thanks.”

“So what happens at these things?”

“Well, I’ve only been to last years, and I was still the new guy then, but mostly we all got really drunk on Marty’s special egg-nog--special because it has four different liquors in it--we stood around talking, trying not to act like we’d probably rather be somewhere else, and then some fake Santa came and gave us all presents.”

“What did you get?”

Jared gestured to the corner, “A whisk.”

“Kitchen stuff, of course,” Callen concluded. He licked the last of the whipped cream off of the spoon and set it down. 

“What do you do at yours?”

Callen shrugged, “Haven’t been to one.”

“At NCIS?” Jared asked curiously. 

“Ever,” Callen corrected. 

“But you’re going this year, right?”

“Wasn’t really planning on it.”

“Hmm,” Jared answered, speculatively. He reached into a drawer and pulled out another spoon, dipping it into the dessert and handing it off to Callen. 

“Thanks,” Callen licked the underside of the spoon and looked up to see Jared eyeing him. “Yeah?”

“I’m not sure how to ask you this,” The younger man admitted, setting his whisk down. 

Callen shifted uncomfortably, “Ask me what?”

“What are your plans for next Friday?”

“Next Friday?” Callen asked, furrowing his brow. “As in not the one in three days, but the one in ten?”

“Yeah.”

Callen thought about it, “Nothing, I suppose. Maybe work.”

“G,” Jared said softly. “That’s Christmas.”

Callen blinked, “Oh.”

“I usually spend the day with Lindsey and her parents…” Jared bit his lip nervously. 

The older man swallowed thickly, “Oh, okay. That’s not a problem.” Callen looked away. He wasn’t about to tell Jared that his usual plans included booking a hotel outside of LA and attempting to sleep away the day. Last year Callen had seen an ad on TV for a Christmas meal and had gone out on Christmas Eve to Boston Market, ordering dinner for one to be heated up on Christmas. When he’d eaten it the next day he’d briefly imagined himself sitting at a full table with people all around, laughing and eating with a fireplace in the background. Afterwards he’d felt so stupid and ridiculous and angry that after all these years, that would still matter to him. 

“G,” Jared said softly, swiping a thumb over Callen’s bottom lip. And when had Jared left his side of the counter to come stand next to him? “I screwed this all up. I wanted to ask if you would come with me.”

“I can’t just intrude--”

“You wouldn’t be. They know all about you. They’re like parents to me and _they_ asked _me_ if you wanted to come, before I ever had a chance to ask them.”

“I don’t want to take your time away from them.”

“And you wouldn’t be, not if you came. Because my other alternative is staying here with you, or really, just being wherever you are.”

“I don’t really celebrate Christmas,” Callen said, turning away from the younger man. 

Warm arms settled around Callen’s waist, hands resting on his stomach. “Not yet you don’t,” Jared whispered in his ear. “Don’t be alone, G, not this year. Not when you have me.”

Callen nodded slowly, “Alright, but you have to help me choose a present for them.”

Jared chuckled, “I think I can manage that.”

*****

Callen’s phone rang and he reached for it, stopping Kensi mid sentence, “Callen.”

“Hey, we still on for tonight?” Jared asked. 

“Yeah.”

“Are you coming over to my place first?”

“Yeah, what time?”

“The thing starts at six… so maybe 5ish? I can feed you real food before we head over if you want.”

Callen shook his head even though Jared couldn’t see him, “Nah, I’ll just munch on whatever’s there.”

“Could be dangerous,” Jared said with a laugh. “You never know what you’re going to get.”

“I’m not picky.”

“Oh, I know,” Callen could hear his boyfriend smile over the phone. “See you then?”

“I’ll call if something comes up.”

“Later, G.”

“Later,” Callen turned off his phone to meet Kensi’s questioning stare. 

“Plans, Callen?” She asked with a quirked eyebrow and a teasing smile. 

“As a matter of fact, yes.”

“As a matter of fact--what, G?” Sam asked, coming up behind him. The large man slung an arm around Callen’s shoulder. 

“Callen has plans,” Kensi informed him easily. 

Callen shot her a look while Sam laughed, “Is that party tonight, G?”

“Yeah.”

“What party?” Kensi asked, clearly interested. “You got a hot date, Callen?”

“He sure does,” Sam grinned. 

“Oh really?” Kensi waggled her eyebrows. “Anyone I know?”

“No,” Callen said shortly. He shrugged Sam’s arm off of his shoulders. “No one you would know.”

“Are you sure?” She asked gamely. 

“Very sure.”

“What are you wearing tonight, G?” Sam asked. 

Callen faced his friend with an expression of humorous disbelief. “You want to know what I’m wearing tonight?”

“Yeah. I need to make sure you look acceptable, G.”

“When don’t I looked acceptable?”

A throat cleared behind them, “Quite often, Mr. Callen.”

Callen turned to face the newcomer, “I’m hurt, Hetty. I think I look great.”

Hetty eyed him before glancing up and down his chosen outfit for the days: jeans and a button up blue shirt. “I’m sure you do, Mr. Callen. And what, may I ask, is the dress code for your… thing tonight?”

Callen shrugged, “I don’t know. It’s just a holiday party, Hetty.”

“And I suppose you were just planning to wear what you have on now?” She asked, disdain in her voice. 

“Um…” Callen flushed a little. “Yes, what’s wrong with that?” He looked down at his clothes.

“Oh, nothing, nothing,” She commented. Hetty flashed him an unreadable look and walked away. 

Callen scratched the top of his head as he watched her go. 

*****

“Wow, G, you look good,” Jared told the older man when G arrived. It was true. G had on a nice fitting deep blue button-up shirt, the color of his eyes. He was wearing black slacks instead of jeans and Jared grinned when he noticed the Chuck Taylors that adorned his feet, “Really good.”

G blushed lightly and looked away. “Thanks, so do you.”

Jared laughed, “Not half as good as you.” He picked up the pie and the puff pastry dishes.

G rolled his eyes and tugged on Jared’s sleeve, “Let’s go.” He pulled the younger man out the door and Jared let himself be pulled along, stopping briefly to lock the door. 

“Who’s driving?”

“You can,” G answered. 

Jared nodded, “Okay.” He looked over his boyfriend’s body again. “Did I mention how nice you look?”

“You just want to get laid,” G said matter-of-factly. 

“Well, that’s a distinct possibility, but I was pretty sure that was going to happen tonight regardless of my earnest compliments on your appearance.” Jared opened his trunk to put down the containers of food, making sure they were secure so they wouldn’t roll around. He slammed the trunk shut, “I am getting laid tonight, right?”

“Depends on how good your pie turned out,” G answered before climbing into the car and shutting the door. 

Jared grinned and moved into the driver’s seat, pulling the door closed behind him, “It’s really good.”

G turned and grinned at him, “Then there’s a pretty good chance.”

“How good?” Jared teased as he started the car. “Seventy percent? Eighty?”

“Hm,” G answered appearing to think about it. “Well, providing we’re both not drunk off our asses,” Jared had already made a mental note to never be drunk in front of G again--the older man _really_ didn’t like it--,“and the pie blow my mind… I’d say very good.”

“What, like ninety percent?” Jared asked, pulling onto the street. 

“Probably more.”

“Ninety-five?”

“If you save me from all of your co-workers, I’d say it was in the basket.”

Jared grinned at G before reaching over and taking his hand, “I think I can do that.”

G squeezed Jared’s hand lightly, “Good.”

*****

“You _are_ out to your coworkers, right?” Callen asked, clutching his plate of food close. 

Jared, who was standing more-than-friend close, nodded, “Definitely. Couldn’t be any more out if I tried.” He wrapped an arm around Callen’s waist and pulled the older man closer to him. “So how are you enjoying your first holiday party so far?” Jared asked softly into Callen’s ear. 

“It’s pretty uneventful,” Callen commented. He pointed with his pinky towards a man in the corner, “That guy over there is seeing that girl,” He moved his hand to the left a little towards a girl talking to two other guys, “over there.”

Jared’s eyes bugged out, “What? No way.”

“Positive,” Callen told him. “And that guy,” He subtly pointed to a man in a suit taking a drink of the special eggnog, “Is seeing that guy over there.” He moved his hand again towards one of the guys that the previous girl was chatting with.

“I don’t think so,” Jared said skeptically. “He seems pretty straight to me.”

“Which guy?”

“Both guys, but especially the first one.”

Callen shook his head, “Trust me, they’re together.” He scooped up a piece of chicken and took a bite. 

“How can you tell?”

“It’s part of my job to read people,” Callen said, swallowing. “See the first couple? The girl and the guy? She keeps glancing at him and her whole body is turned towards him. He’s been looking at her out of the corner of his eye all night and not once has he left her range of sight.” 

Jared raised an eyebrow, “And the supposedly gay couple?”

“The guy with the eggnog next to the wall has been giving nervous glances to guy number two the whole night, as if he’s afraid that someone’s on to them. Guy number two, for his part, has been casually flirting with the two people he’s talking with and after he makes some kind of move he glances over at the other guy.”

“That doesn’t mean they’re together,” Jared protested. 

“They’re definitely together,” Callen stole Jared’s drink and took a sip. He handed the soda back to the younger man, “Well, there’s all that and then there’s the fact that I heard them going at it in the men’s room about ten minutes ago.”

“I was wondering why you came back all flushed.”

“I was so not flushed,” Callen protested. 

Jared kissed him on the cheek, “Sorry, G, you definitely were.”

“I’ve seen worse,” Callen muttered, “Hell, I’ve done worse.”

“Mmm-hmm,” Jared murmured with a smile. 

“Jared! Good to see you!” A tall white male, absurdly skinny and gangly, maybe even younger than Jared, was approaching them. Jared handed Callen his drink and held out a hand that the other man took. “And who’s this?” The stranger asked, looking over at Callen. 

Jared took his drink back and patted Callen’s arm, “This is my boyfriend, G.” Callen held out his free hand. “G, this is the manager, Robert Natkins.” Robert accepted his hand and squeezed it as they shook. 

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Natkins.”

“None of that,” The other man said with a wave and a smile, pulling his hand back. “My friends all call me Bert.”

Callen inwardly winced. Of all the nicknames for Robert, and this guy chose Bert? “Nice to meet you, Bert.”

“Nice to meet you too, G. Is it just G? Does that stand for something?”

Callen forced a smile and shook his head. “It’s just G.”

“Got it,” Bert said with a grin. “How are you enjoying the party?” He asked looking at both of them.

“It’s great, Bert,” Jared offered. “Better than last year’s.”

“By far, Jared my boy, by far.” Bert looked behind them at something and then back towards them both. “Well, I won’t keep you. Stephen is over there waving frantically at me. That boy,” he said, shaking his head. “I swear he’d lose his head if it wasn’t attached. Well, it was nice to meet you, G. Enjoy the party, excuse me.” He was mumbling to himself as he walked away from both of them. 

“That’s the manager?” Callen asked. 

“Yeah.”

“Seems young.”

“He’d older than you,” Jared said, answering Callen’s unspoken question. 

“Really?”

“Yeah, early forties, I think.”

“Wow.” 

“G,” Jared said softly. Callen turned his head to face the younger man. “I’m sorry about his questions earlier.”

“It’s okay,” Callen said, looking down at his plate. Jared had never asked about his name beyond his question during their initial meeting. 

__

“I’m Jared,” He held out his hand.

“G.” Callen said, reaching out and shaking the hand.

“Just G?” Jared asked.

“Just G.”

“Still,” Jared insisted.

“I’m used to it,” Callen said. “It’s a weird name.”

Jared studied him for a moment but let it drop. “Want some eggnog?”

“I think I’ll pass,” Callen said, offering a pointed look at the half drunk people around them.

Jared grinned, “Wait until the dancing starts.”

“Jared!” Callen turned his head towards the sound and saw a guy about his age walking rapidly towards them, a huge grin on his face. The man came to an abrupt stop in front of them and blatantly looked Callen over. “Is this him?”

Callen raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend who was actually blushing as he nodded towards the interloper. “This is him. G meet Brandon, Brandon, this is G.”

Brandon stuck his hand out. “Pleasure to finally meet you,” he said as G accepted his hand. “Jay-Jay over here won’t shut up about you.”

“Jay-Jay?” Callen teased, pulling his hand back. He wrapped his arm around Jared’s waist, hooking his fingers into the belt loops of Jared’s pants.

Jared ducked his head, “I’ve tried to get him to stop calling me that.”

Brandon grinned, “But I’m a persistent mother-fucker.”

Jared laughed, “That you are.”

Callen looked back and forth between them. “Brandon is one of your sous-chefs?”

“Yup,” Jared grinned. “He makes a mean lobster ravioli.”

“I’ll have to try it one of these days,” Callen said with a smile. 

“Anytime you come by, just ask for me and I’ll make it just for you,” Brandon offered.

“If G comes by, he’s asking for _me_ ,” Jared declared with a teasing glint in his eye. He nuzzled G’s neck, “Forget lobster ravioli, babe, come by and I’ll make you a pork roast.”

“No fair,” Brandon pouted, setting off G’s gaydar. This guy was definitely pinging it. “You know all his favorite foods already.”

“I’d hardly say that,” Jared said. “G’s definitely not picky and will eat just about anything, it’s hard to tell if there’s something he likes over something else.”

“I don’t like parsley,” Callen cut in.

Jared laughed, “That’s definitely true, but I’ve still seen you eat it.”

Callen shrugged, “Waste not, want not.”

“So true,” Brandon sighed. 

“So why are you flying solo tonight, Bran? No one catch your fancy?”

“I’m sick of dating,” The other man said dramatically. “It’s so tiring after a while.”

“I don’t know,” Jared said, pressing a kiss the side of Callen’s head. “I think it might be worth it.”

“Only ‘cause you already have the perfect man,” Brandon answered. He winked at Callen, “Oh, Brandon, you should see him,” he said, imitating Jared’s voice perfectly. “He’s soooo pretty and wonderful and smart and caring and I think last Thursday he hung the moon.”

Callen burst out laughing and Jared blushed, “I do not sound like that!” The chef protested. 

“You totally do,” Brandon countered. He leaned in close to Callen, “And on days when he doesn’t get to see you all he does is pout.”

“I do not pout!”

“Sorry, _Jay-Jay_ ,” Callen stressed with a grin. “You definitely pout.”

“I knew I should never have let you two meet,” Jared groaned. 

“Like you could have stopped it. G here was bound to stop by sooner or later and when he did… you know that half the kitchen staff would be out here trying to catch a peek.” He winked at Callen. 

“I’ll try to stop by,” Callen offered with a twinkle in his eye. “My job keeps me busy, though.”

“Don’t encourage him,” Jared begged. 

“I’ll try not to.”

Jared slipped a hand into Callen’s back pocket, “Good.”

*****

“What am I going to do with a garlic press?” G wondered. 

“You’re thinking about that now?” Jared asked from underneath him. “I mean, seriously, your dick is in my ass and we’re in the middle of having hot, sweaty sex and you’re wondering what you’re going to do with a garlic press?”

G blinked down at the body beneath him. “Well, I’ve been wondering for a while.”

Jared rolled his eyes, “Shut up and fuck me.”

The older man grinned, “Sorry.” He leaned down and pressed a hard kiss against Jared’s mouth, resuming their previous activities. 

Two hours later they were both showered and back in bed, naked. G’s head was pillowed on Jared’s shoulder and the younger man was casually fondling G’s dick and balls, keeping the older man half hard while they talked. 

“I had no idea you could dance so well,” Jared said, using his free hand to run his fingers over G’s hair.

“All part of the job.”

“Hmm,” Jared mumbled. “I imagine you’ve done just about everything undercover.”

“Almost,” G agreed.

“Tell me some of it.”

“Well once I had to pretend I was a dog trainer… that was pretty hard…” Jared let G’s words wash over him, the older man’s voice was lulling him into safety. “… and for a week the guys would play ‘Who Let the Dogs Out’ every time I walked into a room. I swear it wasn’t my fault they all escaped!”

Jared laughed, “I’m sure.”

They laid there in silence for a few moments, G shifting around a bit. “Did you sleep with him?”

Jared didn’t even pretend not to know who G was talking about, “Yeah.”

“When?” 

“About six months before I met you.”

“Oh.”

Jared contemplated asking his next question but decided to anyways, “Does it bother you?”

G exhaled and Jared felt the other man’s breath tickle his skin, “Yes.”

“I’m sorry,” Jared said quietly. 

G shook his head, “Nothing to be sorry for. I didn’t even know you then.”

“Still,” Jared insisted. “I’m sorry that it bothers you.”

“He seems nice,” G commented. 

“He is,” The younger man agreed. “He and Lindsey get along really well.”

“They hang out?”

Jared wondered if that was jealousy or hurt he could hear in his boyfriend’s voice. Or maybe even both. “Yeah. They like to go to gay clubs together. That’s not really my scene, so it’s nice to have someone else to pawn her off on. She likes going knowing that she can dance and not have to worry about some guy feeling her up and stuff.”

“And lesbians don’t feel her up?”

Jared laughed lightly, “Nah, you can tell she’s straight from a mile away.” He ran a finger up and down G’s length. “So how did you like your first holiday party?”

“I think I possibly had just cause for avoiding them,” G joked. 

“It wasn’t all that bad was it?”

“Well, it was a bit embarrassing when everyone whistled when we kissed under the mistletoe.”

Jared laughed, “They’re like that; a pretty friendly bunch.”

“And I think that Santa was trying to feel me up.”

“Santa wasn’t try--” Jared cut him self off and sighed, “Okay, yes, fine, he did look like he was trying to cop a feel a couple times.”

G laughed, “And this brings me back to… what am I supposed to do with a garlic press?”

“You can leave it here. And, really, G? Did you have to bring that up while we’re fucking?”

“It was on my mind.”

“When isn’t something on your mind?”

“Good point,” G conceded. 

“Thank you.” Jared pressed another kiss to G’s head. “So have you given anymore thought to your own Christmas party?”

“Not really.”

“Why not?” Jared asked, rubbing his thumb over the tip of G’s half hard erection. “Sam will be there… the rest of your team will be there.”

“If I went I’d want to bring you,” G said. “I’m not sure if I can.”

“Why don’t you ask someone? I’m sure they’ll let you bring someone.”

“Jared,” G said gently. “It has less to do with bringing a person than it has to do with bringing a guy to a party paid for by the United States government.”

“Oh,” Jared said, swallowing thickly. 

“Hey.” A hand reached out and cupped his cheek, forcing Jared to look into G’s eyes. “I’m not ashamed of you or of what we do, I’m just trying to protect you. I’ll talk to Hetty about it tomorrow, I promise, okay?”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Thank you.”

“No problem,” G answered. “Now… how tired are you?”

Jared grinned and rolled on top of the older man, “Not that tired.”

“Good.”

*****


	15. Osculate

** **

Life For Rent

** **

** **

Chapter 15 : Osculate

** **

** **

Author’s Notes : 

\- osculate: to kiss

\- Just a note to clarify. DADT does _not_ apply to civilians. What I meant in the last chapter is that Callen works with many ex-military and military people who might not appreciate him bringing a man with him to the party. 

\- I forgot if I gave names to Lindsey’s parents. I went back through to try and find them but I didn’t find anything, so if I did, oops.

\- I think I was feeling extra sappy when writing this. Le sigh. Those who can’t do… write.

\- Don’t own _Train_.

\- Once again, I just want to say thank you to all of you who review. I really appreciate it. =) 

*****

“Hetty!” Callen called, chasing after the short woman. 

She stopped and turned, “Yes, Mr. Callen?”

Callen stopped in front of her and glanced around. There were various workers mulling about, but none that were close enough to overhear them. “About the holiday party…?”

“Yes?” She asked, looking at him expectantly. 

Callen raised a hand to the back of his neck and rubbed it a little, a nervous gesture that he had tried to do away with on many occasions. “I was wondering if it would be alright to bring someone.”

“Someone?” Hetty asked, raising an eyebrow. “You would like to bring someone? Why, Mr. Callen, I never thought I’d see the day,” she remarked. “Of course you can bring someone.”

Callen hesitated, “Even if that someone is a man?”

Hetty nodded, “Even if. I would certainly have no problem with it, Mr. Callen. There are some who might, but pay them no heed.” She paused, “I would ask if your team has been informed about this?”

He shook his head, “No.”

“Wonderful!” Hetty said, delighted. “I will look forward to their expressions as you and your young man enter. Might I presume it is Mr. Dassagne? I am still working on acquiring his clearance.” She leaned in closer so Callen leaned down to hear her better, “But between you and me, he stands a fine chance of receiving it.”

Callen smiled, “That’s great, Hetty, thanks.”

“You are quite welcome, Mr. Callen. Now, don’t you have work you should be doing? Finding a missing Marine perhaps?”

“Just about to go do that, Hetty.”

“See that you do.” With that she walked away leaving Callen with a smile on his face. 

He reached into his pocket for his phone. Pulling it out, Callen shot off a quick text message to Jared before stuffing it back into his jeans and heading up the stairs to rendezvous with the rest of his team. 

*****

“What should I get for Lindsey?”

“You don’t have to get anything for Lindsey,” Jared answered. 

G looked at him. “Yes, I do. I’m getting something for her parents.” He paused, “What should I get for her parents?”

Jared shifted the basket from his right hand to his left. They had been shopping for the past hour with nothing to show for it. G had felt the need to get the perfect present for Lindsey’s parents and apparently Jared knew what that was. Except that every year he just got them a gift card and some cooking gadget. “Get them a cooking tool like I do.”

“Then it will seem like I’m copying you.”

“So?”

G fixed him with a stare, “No.”

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re stubborn, G?” Jared grumbled, following his boyfriend down yet another aisle. 

“Nope.”

Jared didn’t really believe that. “Uh-huh.” He sighed, “I’ll put your name on my gift.”

“Then they’ll think I’m using you for your money or something.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Jared groaned.

G stopped suddenly and whirled around to face the younger man, “What exactly _do_ they know about me?”

“That we’re dating.”

“That’s it?”

“That’s it.” Jared paused to think. “Oh, and that you like white chocolate.”

“You told them that I like white chocolate?”

“Yeah,” Jared nodded. “Why?”

“You just randomly told them that?” G asked, pausing to look at some picture frames.

“No, Sheila asked what you liked to eat.” Jared stepped up behind G and wrapped his free arm around his boyfriend’s waist, resting his chin on G’s shoulder. “How about a vase?”

“A vase?” G asked, putting the photo frame in his hand back. “Really?”

“Yeah. They’re those kind of people.”

G relaxed back into him. “Okay. Let’s go look at vases.”

Jared grazed the side of G’s jaw with a brief kiss before letting him go. “And I think Lindsey mentioned something about the new Train cd…”

“I’ll get a gift receipt with it.”

“Perfect,” Jared smiled.

*****

“G!”

“Yeah?” Callen called back from the shower. 

“Why do all your clothes have your name printed in them?”

“Hetty does that!” Callen shouted over the water.

“Why?”

Callen finished rinsing his hair out and reached out and turned the shower off. He pushed the door aside and looked up to see Jared waiting there with a towel. “Thanks.”

Jared nodded and went back out into the bedroom to finish getting ready for the holiday party tonight. “So why does Hetty print your name in your clothes?”

“They belong to NCIS,” Callen explained, rubbing the water off of his skin. 

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“All of your clothes belong to NCIS?” Jared asked. 

Callen scrubbed his hair with the towel. “Not all, but most.”

“How much is most?” Jared asked, leaning in the doorway. He was buttoning a dark maroon shirt up. He had black slacks on and was barefoot, for now. 

Callen thought about the question. “Um, ninety percent? Maybe?”

“Can I ask--” Jared paused. “Where do… what do…”

“Just say it,” Callen said with a roll of his eyes. He tossed the towel over the shower door and reached for his clothes.

“Where do you keep the rest of your clothes?” Jared asked quietly. 

With a shrug Callen answered, “In my locker at work. Sam has some of my stuff at his place, too.”

Callen had just finished buttoning up his own black pants when two arms snaked around his waist. He looked up and met Jared’s eyes in the mirror. They held a hint of sadness and Callen didn’t want to think about why. Jared nuzzled his neck and sighed, “You smell good.”

“It’s your soap,” Callen said with an easy smile.

“You should wear my soap more often,” Jared murmured.

“I’ll take that under consideration.”

“Make sure you do,” Jared breathed, kissing the side of Callen’s neck. 

“Didn’t you get enough earlier?” Callen asked, but didn’t push the younger man away. 

“I’m just using it all up now, so I don’t molest you in front of your co-workers,” Jared replied cheekily. 

Callen snorted, “They might like that.”

“We’re two hot guys,” Jared murmured. “Why wouldn’t they?”

Callen laughed and this time did pull out of Jared’s grip. “I have to finish getting ready.”

Jared sighed but stepped away, “Fine, fine. I see how it is.”

“Are you sure you want to go tonight?” Callen called after his retreating form. 

“Yes!” Jared called back over his shoulder. “There’s no getting out of it, G!”

Callen sighed and reached for his shirt. One thing was sure--it would definitely be a night to remember. 

*****

Jared pulled the keys out of the ignition and turned his head to face his boyfriend. G had been suspiciously quiet on the drive to the hotel where the NCIS holiday party was. The expression on his face was unreadable as Jared reached over to grab his hand. G didn’t fight him, instead, squeezing Jared’s fingers tightly. “You okay, G?”

“Yeah.”

“Sam will be here, right?”

“Yeah.”

“And the rest of your team?”

“They should be here, too.” G turned to face Jared. “I can drive back tonight if you want to drink.”

Jared didn’t even need to think about it, “No, that’s fine. I’ll stick to water or coffee.” 

“Hoping to get laid tonight?” G asked in a light tone. 

“You know it,” Jared smiled. “Ready?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.” There was a long silent moment where neither of them moved and Jared wasn’t sure how long they just sat there, minutes, he assumed before he said gently, “You have to let go of my hand, G.”

G immediately pulled his hand back, “Yes, sorry.” He shook his head and pulled the door handle, opening the passenger door. 

Jared smiled fondly and followed his lead, exiting the car. G met him at the driver side and hovered nervously as Jared locked the car. He settled a light hand at the small of G’s back as they began walking towards the entrance of the hotel. It was lit up with Christmas lights and looked bright and welcoming. Jared leaned down and whispered in G’s ear, “Relax.” 

“I am relaxed.”

“Sure you are.”

“I am,” G insisted. “I do stuff more dangerous than this everyday.”

Jared shuddered, “Which you must never tell me about in case I lose my mind.”

“You don’t want to know how I leap from burning buildings and moving cars?” G asked with a smirk on his face. 

“I like to pretend you sit in a nice, safe, cubicle all day,” Jared responded. “Try not to take my delusions away from me.”

A porter outside the hotel opened a door for them. Inside the lobby a sign directed them down the hall to the main ballroom. There were people walking all around them and Jared’s hand fell from G’s back and they separated just a tiny bit. They approached the entrance to the ballroom and G pulled out his badge as they waited in the small queue to get in. Jared glanced at it curiously and G handed it to him. 

“Good picture,” Jared commented. He traced G’s metal badge before running a finger over G’s name. It was just ‘G.’. He handed the badge back. 

“Thanks.”

“Looks recent.”

“Yeah, Hetty likes to keep them up to date.” When they reached the door, G flipped his badge open expertly to the woman at the door. 

“Agent Callen and guest,” She looked up and smiled at them. “Welcome.”

“Thank you,” G offered, returning her smile. 

Together they stepped into the large ballroom. It was definitely different from Jared’s holiday party. On one side of the large room were a bunch of tables. Some had people sitting at them, others were empty. On the other side of the room was a stage. In the middle was a make-shift dance floor, Jared spotted a DJ booth to the side of it. There were Christmas decorations strung up everywhere, a tree in the corner by the stage. A beverage station, complete with a bar, and a few tables with small hors d'œuvres sat on the opposite side of the entrance along the dance floor. Most of the people were hovering around, in the middle of the room, drinks in hand. 

By unspoken agreement they both headed for the beverages and the food. They only had to wait a minute before the bartender was asking them what they wanted. 

“Club soda,” G ordered.

The bartender stared pouring G’s drink and turned to Jared, “And for you, sir?”

With a grin at G, Jared said, “Shirley Temple.”

G rolled his eyes at Jared but Jared noticed the mirth hidden in them. Both of their drinks came in tall glass glasses with straws poking out of the top. Jared offered his cherries to G who took them both and popped them in his mouth, pulling the stems out between his lips. 

“No knot?” Jared asked with a grin.

“Maybe later,” G promised, tossing the stems into a nearby receptacle. “I can’t believe you ordered a twelve-year-old girl drink.”

Jared shrugged and took a sip. He swallowed, “Still tastes great. You know you want some.” He offered the glass in G’s direction. 

G waved it off, “I have my manly club soda.” 

Jared eyed him but let the comment slide. They walked over to the closest table of food and Jared picked up a small plate, handing it to G before picking one up for himself. “Looks good,” he remarked. 

“I have no idea what most of this stuff is,” G commented. “It should come with labels.” He seemed to be following Jared’s lead and grabbed whatever the younger man did. 

“Not that one,” Jared said quickly as G reached for a small quiche. “You wouldn’t like it.”

“Really?” G asked, but skipped it. 

“I noticed you weren’t too fond of spinach a few weeks ago…”

“Oh.” G paused. “It‘s not that I didn‘t really like it, but… there‘s spinach in that?”

“I’m pretty sure,” Jared said. “I’ll tell you after I’ve tried it.”

They stepped away from the food with full plates of food and found an empty spot on the side of the dance floor. G was examining his food when Jared looked up. He almost choked on a salmon crudite and G looked at him in concern. “You okay?”

“Swallowed wrong,” Jared got out. He took a sip of his red tinted drink. “Um, G?”

“Yeah?” G was holding up a crab and brie filo that Jared was moderately sure the other man wouldn’t like. “What’s this?”

“Crab and brie,” Jared answered distractedly. “G, I think someone’s heading towards us. Is it possibly she’s a… dwarf?”

G looked up and glanced over to where Jared was looking. “That’s Hetty.”

“ _That’s_ Hetty?” Jared asked, trying to subtly examine the small woman heading their way.

“Yeah, why?”

Jared shrugged, “I guess when you talk about her I always pictured… I have no idea what I pictured.”

“Ah,” G answered. He took a hesitant bite of the filo and made a sour face. He put the rest of the pastry wrapped seafood on Jared’s plate. 

“Didn’t like it?” Jared asked, still eyeing the approaching woman. She had stopped to talk to several people along the way. 

“I like that other crab thing you made better,” G answered.

“Crab Rangoon,” Jared stated. 

“Yeah, that was it.”

Jared looked up to see a tall woman, clad in a thigh-high, tight red dress heading their way. “Don’t look now, but I think… Kensi…? Has spotted us.”

Jared was impressed with the glance G managed to take. It was very subtle and Jared probably wouldn’t have known that that’s what it was if G didn’t follow it with, “Yeah, that’s Kensi.”

“She’s very… red,” Jared stated.

“She’s a bit bold,” G confirmed, with a sideways glance to Jared. “I thought you were gonna say attractive.”

Jared coughed, “Really?”

“Yeah.”

Jared looked down at his plate and found it full again while G’s was suspiciously empty. “I think you missed the memo on me being gay then, G.” He picked up a proscuitto wrapped prawn that used to be G’s. “Didn’t like the food?”

“I like yours better.”

Jared had just finished swallowing the prawn when Kensi stopped in front of them. Hetty, Jared could see, was still waylaid by a couple other people between her and Jared and G. 

“Callen,” Kensi greeted. “And who’s this?” Her eyes roamed up and down Jared’s body and Jared shifted uncomfortably. 

“Jared, meet Agent Kensi Blye, Kensi this is Jared,” G introduced. 

Kensi held out a hand and Jared took it, shaking it briefly. “Nice to meet you, Jared.”

“Likewise.”

“So how do you two know each other?” She asked, looking back and forth between the two men. 

Jared looked towards G to let him answer. The older man shrugged and casually answered, “Dating for a few months.”

Kensi’s face dropped the previous smile it had and she faced Jared and examined him more closely. “I see,” she said slowly. 

“Mr. Callen, you started without me!” A voice admonished. Jared looked down to find Hetty approaching rapidly. 

“Sorry, Hetty,” G apologized. 

Jared shifted closer to G. “Started what?” He murmured, still aware that Kensi’s eyes were on him. 

“Hetty wanted to see my team’s reaction,” G explained. He winked, “I don’t think she gets out much.”

“Got it.” Jared straightened back up.

“It is nice to finally meet you, Mr. Dassagne,” Hetty said, stopping in front of Jared. Jared had never felt taller then he did right then. 

She stuck a small hand out and Jared reached down to shake it. “You as well…?” He tripped up on what he was supposed to call her. 

“Henrietta Lange,” She said, letting go of his hand. “But you can just call me Hetty.

“Nice to meet you, Hetty.”

She smiled up at him demurely. She looked quite nice in formal looking suit, black with a maroon trim that matched the color of Jared’s shirt. “I have heard so much about you,” she said with a secretive smile. 

Jared swallowed and next to him G groaned quietly. “Don’t scare him, Hetty,” G pleaded. 

“Why, Mr. Callen, would I do such a thing?” Hetty asked. 

“Of course not, Hetty,” G sighed. 

“Callen!” A tall man approached their group and Jared pegged him as the psychologist that G had mentioned; Nate. Nate was good-looking, if you like the puppy-dog eye sort of thing. His black suit and shirt were clean and well-fitted. As he stopped next to Kensi his eyes immediately locked onto Jared. Jared had never really been a self-conscious person, but he hadn’t really been scrutinized as studied before as G’s friends were doing. He briefly looked away from Jared to address the rest of the group. “Kensi, great outfit. Hetty, nice to see you.”

“Why thank you,” Kensi drawled, finally looking away from Jared. 

“And you as well, Mr. Getz.”

“Callen, good to see you, as always,” Nate greeted. His eyes moved back to Jared. “Who’s your friend?”

“Nate, Jared,” G gestured between them. “Jared, Nate.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Jared,” Nate said, sticking his hand out. “Can I call you Jared?”

Jared shrugged and shook the other man’s hand before dropping it. “Sure. Nice to meet you as well.”

“So where did you two meet?” Kensi asked, looking between them.

“Coffee shop,” G answered. 

“Havin’ a secret meeting and forget to invite me, G?” A new voice asked. One that Jared recognized. 

He turned sideways to see Sam sling his arm around G’s shoulders. “Tried to at least,” G responded with a grin. 

Sam glanced at Jared, “Nice to see you again, man. You keepin’ him out of trouble?”

Jared smiled, “Is that possible?”

Sam appeared to think about it for a second before shaking his head, “Nah.”

“I’m right here!” G protested with a smile. He shrugged Sam’s arm off. 

“We know you are, G,” Sam said with a wink towards Jared. 

“You two know each other?” Kensi asked, looking at Sam and then Jared. 

“We’ve met,” Sam answered. 

“You flyin’ solo tonight, Sam?” G asked his friend. 

“Yep.” Was the one word answer. A look passed between them and because of how they were standing, Jared could only see Sam’s face. “So,” Sam said, breaking his gaze from G’s and turning to face Jared. “Did G tell you about the Christmas tree at headquarters?”

“Nope,” Jared said with a shake of his hands. 

“They found a palm tree and put lights on it,” Nate cut in. 

Jared laughed, “Christmas, California style.”

“Exactly,” G grinned. 

*****

“I think that went well.” Jared pulled the blankets up over both of them. Callen moved a little bit towards the younger man’s side of the bed.

“Kensi kept staring at me.”

“I’m pretty sure she was staring at me,” Jared countered and turned on his side to face Callen. 

“She might have been staring at you,” Callen relented. “But Nate was definitely staring at me.”

“That’s true. He was definitely studying you,” Jared agreed. “You have weird friends.”

“Well, at least Sam wasn’t staring at either of us.”

“Eric didn’t stare either.”

“Hmm,” Callen murmured. “I’m pretty sure it was because he was too busy trying to get that one chick to dance with him.”

“Dom stared.”

“Dom is sheltered,” Callen said. “I doubt he’s really ever seen two guys together.”

“He didn’t seem that sheltered.”

“Trust me, he is.”

“Hmm. But he lives in LA,” Jared protested. 

“He’s young.”

Callen rolled on his side to face away from Jared and a few seconds later the taller man pressed up behind him. Jared slung his arm over Callen’s hips and their bodies molded together. 

“Hetty seemed cool,” Jared commented as he moved his hand in a circle on Callen’s stomach.

“Yeah.”

“A little scary.”

“Yeah.”

“G?”

“Hmm?” Jared’s hand as quickly sending Callen to sleep. 

“How come everyone but Sam calls you Callen?”

“I go by Callen.”

“You introduced yourself as ‘G’ to me,” Jared said quietly. “Would you prefer I call you Callen?”

“No, I like that you call me ‘G’,” Callen mumbled, close to sleep. 

“G?”

“…yeah?”

“Are you okay with your friends knowing about me?”

“’m not ashamed.”

“I know. I just wasn’t sure if maybe you wanted to keep it private or something.”

“…I don’t mind.”

“You sure?”

“Positive.”

“Okay. Goodnight, G.”

“…‘night, Jared.”

*****

Callen had just made it in the door when Nate sidled up to him. “So…”

“Yes, Nate?” Callen made his way to his desk, Nate trailing along beside him. In his hand was a box of still-warm apple turnovers. He dropped his bag off and then headed to the main break table to set the box down. “Are you going to follow me everywhere?”

Nate shrugged innocently, “What’s in the box?”

“Apple turnovers.”

“You bought us breakfast?” Nate asked, opening the lid. 

Callen could smell the cinnamon and the apples. He reached in after Nate did to grab one. “Jared made them.”

Nate swallowed, “I didn’t realize he was so culinarily inclined.”

“Culinarily? Is that even a word?” Callen asked, setting his pastry down on a napkin to go hunt down a glass of milk. He opened the fridge behind him and pull out a milk carton. He gave the contents a sniff before deciding they smelt alright. “Want a glass?” He asked Nate. 

“Sure.”

Callen poured two glasses out, replacing the milk, and then made his way back over to the table where Nate had started in on his second turnover. “Anyways, he works at _Le Bon Choix_.”

“The dating restaurant?” Nate asked with interest, accepting the glass of milk that Callen held out. 

“It’s not just a dating restaurant, but yeah.”

“They have good food.”

“I’ve never been,” Callen admitted. He tore a small piece off of his pastry and then stuck it in his mouth. He looked up from his food to find Nate looking at him, a soft expression on his face. “What?”

“He’s good for you, Callen.” Nate reached for a third turnover and Callen wondered if there would be any left for anybody else. Not that it mattered. 

“Because he makes food for you guys?” Callen asked lightly. 

Nate faced him with a serious but soft expression. “No,” he said gently. “Because he makes you smile.”

*****


	16. Pulchritude

** **

Life For Rent

** **

** **

Chapter 16 : Pulchritude

** **

** **

Author’s Notes : 

\- pulchritude : beauty

\- Gah. I can’t write this fast enough to keep up with the show. 0_o

\- Lindsey is based on actress Nina Siemaszko.

\- Thanks to all who have reviewed. I recently hit 200 with this story and I’m humbled. Thank you.

*****

“G!”

Callen turned to see Sam approaching him so he stopped walking and waiter for his partner to catch up. “What’s up?”

Sam glanced around and Callen offered a raised eyebrow to the other man. He followed Sam to an empty hallway. “Look, G… I just wanted to make sure you won’t be alone for Christmas.”

“You know I don’t celebrate it,” Callen replied quietly. 

“I know.” Sam reached out and touched Callen’s shoulder lightly. “You’re always welcome at my place, you know that, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Really, G,” Sam insisted. “You’re always welcome.”

“I know.” Callen looked away. “I’ll be with Jared this year.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. He goes over to his friend’s parents’ house. They’re like second parents to him or something and they want him to bring me.”

“You’ve checked them out?”

“Yeah, ran a background search yesterday; they’re clean.”

“Good.” Sam paused and Callen turned to meet his eyes. “He’s good for you, G.”

Callen nodded, “Yeah. He is.”

*****

Callen woke up to a trail of kisses going down his back. He sighed happily and moved his head a little to let Jared know that he was awake. 

“I want you, G,” Jared said softly. 

Callen closed his eyes and nodded. Jared’s lips continued pressing soft kisses along the contours of Callen’s back. He gently grazed over recently healed scars and Callen arched into his touch. 

“You are so beautiful,” Jared whispered.

It wasn’t long before Callen was awake enough to be passing a small bottle of lube back to Jared. Jared gently prepared him, treating Callen as if he were made of glass. 

Callen would never admit it to anybody, but he’d never felt more cherished then when Jared touched him so carefully. 

“Okay?” Jared breathed. 

Callen nodded into the sheets and a second later Jared was in him. They moved together well, like a couple flowing through a well rehearsed dance. It was long and slow, gentle and caring. Jared moved with slow and steady movements, taking his time bringing Callen to the edge. 

When he finally came, Callen saw stars. His body quivered and shook while Jared held him close. Jared came a minute later, pouring into Callen before gently easing out.

Jared collapsed onto the bed next to Callen and pulled Callen to him for a kiss. 

“Merry Christmas, G,” he said warmly. 

“Merry Christmas,” Callen returned. “What time is it?”

Jared glanced over Callen’s shoulder and answered, “Seven forty. I told them we’d be there at ten.”

“Why are you up so early?” 

“Habit.” Jared pressed a kiss to Callen’s forehead. “We should shower.”

“It‘s so early,” Callen groaned. “It’s my one day to sleep in.”

Jared smiled at him, “I’ll make you some crêpes with white chocolate sauce, topped with raspberries…”

“You know… I don’t think you play fair.”

Jared laughed, “I _know_ I don’t.”

“Fine,” Callen sighed, sitting up. “But you’re changing the sheets.”

“Deal,” Jared grinned.

After a long, shared shower, Callen found himself dressing as Jared went out to make the promised crêpes. He pulled on some dark jeans and a blue button down shirt. 

“Do you want orange or apple juice, G?” Jared called to him from the kitchen. 

“Oran--Apple!”

“Apple it is!”

Callen pulled some socks on and grabbed his wallet and a sweatshirt, carrying them out to the front room. He set them on the couch before heading over to the kitchen. Callen took a seat on one of the stools and Jared carefully slid him a glass of cold apple juice. He sat there drinking his juice as he watched Jared prepare the crêpe batter. 

“Can you check on the cream?” Jared asked him. 

Callen nodded and got up, heading for the stove. There was a sauce pan on the stove with cream in it; Callen peered into the pan. “What’s it supposed to be doing?”

“Simmering.”

Callen stared at the white liquid. It was just sitting there. He was pretty sure that wasn’t what simmering meant. “It’s not doing anything, should I turn the heat up?”

“Nope. Just give it a minute.”

So Callen watched. Sure enough about a minute later small bubbles began to appear. “Okay, now what?”

“Stir the chocolate in and turn the heat down to medium.”

Callen slowly poured the bowl of white chocolate chips into the cream. He used a nearby whisk to stir them in a bit while his other hand turned the temperature knob down. “It’s still bubbling.”

“A lot or a little?”

Callen stared at the pan. “Uh… a little?”

“That’s good, that’s what it’s supposed to do.”

Jared pressed up behind him and hooked his chin on Callen’s shoulder. “It needs to simmer for a while.”

“It smells good.”

“It’ll taste even better,” Jared promised. He bent down a little and stole a quick kiss from Callen. “Thanks, G.”

“Sure.”

Callen went back to his stool--and his apple juice--and continued to watch Jared work. Jared had a smile on his face and would occasionally wink at Callen or shoot him a goofy grin. The younger man effortlessly whisked the crêpe mix together in a large bowl. He left it to sit for a minute as he washed a small carton of raspberries. Callen stole a couple pieces of the fruit after Jared dried them, steeling an innocent look on his face. 

Jared grinned and pushed over a bowl of white chocolate chips instead. “Don’t spoil your breakfast.”

“I won’t,” Callen promised, grabbing a handful. 

“Good.” Jared leaned over the counter and stole another kiss. 

*****

Jared set down the bag of gifts he was carrying and reached out to turn G so that the other man faced him. G’s face was blank but he met Jared’s eyes. Jared gently placed his hands on either of G’s shoulders.

“They’re going to love you, G.”

“Don’t worry,” G said easily. “I’ll be fine. I’ve done this a hundred times.”

“Really?” Jared asked skeptically. 

“Well, not _me_ , but I’ve done it undercover.”

Jared rolled his eyes, “Of course you have.”

“Really, Jared, you and Sam… you worry too much.” G gently shrugged Jared’s hands off of him. 

Jared wasn’t going to say that G just brought out the worry in people. He was sure the other man knew it. “We just care about you, G.”

“I’ll be _fine_.”

“Yeah?”

“Promise.” This time G had a smile on his face and Jared wasn’t going to call him on the slight fakeness of it.

Jared leaned down and brushed his lips against G’s. “Okay.” He picked the gifts back up and G reached out to ring the doorbell. 

A few seconds later Jared found himself pulled into a tight hug by a squealing Lindsey. “Jared!”

“Hey, Linds,” Jared greeted warmly, accepting her hug. 

“Lindsey, don’t keep them out in the cold! Invite them in, dear.” A voice called from within the house. 

Lindsey pulled back from Jared and rolled her eyes. “Come on in.” 

She stepped back and gestured them in. Jared placed his free hand lightly at G’s back and gestured for him to enter first. Lindsey eyed G, moving her eyes up and down his body and when G stepped around her to enter the house Lindsey flashed Jared a huge grin and a thumb’s up. 

Jared winked at her but was mentally relived that so far she approved. Not that her opinion would have swayed him away from G, but he would have taken it under consideration. Jared hoped the rest of the day went well. 

“Jared, dear,” Sheila said, coming at him with his arms out. “Merry Christmas.”

“Hey, Sheila, merry Christmas,” Jared said. He bent down to press a kiss to her cheek while she gave him a hug. Sheila Hill was a foot and a half shorter than Jared and he’d been bending down for years to accommodate the difference in their height. 

“Oh! And this must be the lovely G!” Sheila said with a smile. 

Jared could barely make out G’s nervous gaze before Sheila swept him up in a hug. 

“Sheila, let the boy breathe, honey.” Jared turned to see Mark heading towards them. “Jared, my boy, great to see you. Merry Christmas,” he held a hand out. 

“Merry Christmas, Mark.” Jared answered, returning the handshake. 

Jared deftly made his way to his boyfriend’s side and liberated him from Sheila’s grip. “G, this is Sheila, Mark and Lindsey,” he introduced with a nod towards each person as he said their name. 

“Pleasure to meet you,” G said with a smile. “Thank you for having me.”

“Of course!” Sheila said happily. “We’re happy to have you; the more the merrier.”

Lindsey linked her arm with Jared’s and tugged him into the family room. “Are those presents?” She asked, peering into the bag.

“You know they are,” Jared answered, glancing behind him towards G who had been left behind with Sheila and Mark. 

“What’d you get me?”

“You’ll just have to wait and see.”

“So…” Lindsey said quietly, leaning in towards Jared. “That’s him.”

“That’s him.”

“He’s cute.”

“I must agree.”

She looked behind him and Jared followed her gaze to where G was standing with her parents. All three of them were laughing. “Well, the parents seem to like him.”

“G’s very likeable.”

“Is that his whole name?” She questioned. 

“How many times are you going to ask me that?” Jared sighed.

“Well, I keep hoping you’ll find out what it is.”

“I’ve seen his driver’s license. All it says is ‘G’.”

“Hmm. G what?”

“What do you mean ‘G what’?”

“What’s his last name?”

Jared bit his lip. Because of G’s profession, G didn’t go around sharing his last name a lot. In fact, he’d told Jared that if asked, Jared should offer up one of G’s aliases. “Why?”

“Just curious,” she replied with a shrug. 

“Taylor,” Jared answered. 

“G Taylor,” she repeated with a thoughtful expression on her face. “His parents didn’t have very vivid imaginations.”

Jared glanced at G, who was still laughing with Mark and Sheila. “Yeah.”

Ten minutes later they were all settled around the tree in the living room. Jared and G were on the loveseat while Mark and Sheila sat on the couch. Lindsey was on the floor. She’d drawn the short straw and had to hand out presents. Jared watched as Mark opened one from Lindsey. 

Jared leaned over towards G. “What do you think so far?”

“They’re nice,” G answered quietly. He reached out and took Jared’s hand in his, settling them on his lap.

“Yeah. What about Lindsey?”

“She’s pretty,” G responded softly. 

Jared glanced at his best friend who was busy pointing out all the things her gift could do. Lindsey had sun-kissed blonde hair past her shoulders, hazel-brown eyes and a heart-shaped face. She was short in size, only about 5’4. Jared had always thought she was beautiful. When they were younger they had been mistaken for brother and sister a lot. They didn’t get it as much anymore as Jared was so much taller.

“Yeah, she is.”

“Has a lot of energy.”

“She can be a handful,” Jared agreed. 

A present was shoved under their noses and Jared reached out to grab it from Lindsey. He glanced at the name tag and handed it off to G. G accepted it with a surprised look on his face. It was from Lindsey’s parents to G. 

G gently peeled the tape off the end, careful not to rip the paper. He slowly unwrapped the box and Jared thought he was probably the only one who noticed that G’s hands shook a little. He probably hadn’t received a present from anyone’s parents in a long time. Jared didn’t want to think that it might have been that G hadn’t received a present from anyone in a long time. 

G slowly slid the box out from the paper and Jared leaned in to see what it was. He smiled. The lid held the Choclatique logo, a premier chocolatier in Los Angeles. G gently worked the top off and underneath were several rows of white chocolate truffles. 

“Thank you,” G said with a grin towards Sheila and Mark. “You really didn’t have to--”

“Nonsense,” Sheila said with a wave of her hands. “I hope you like them.”

“I’m sure I will,” G answered merrily. “I’d eat one now but I’m not sure Jared would approve.” He offered a sly grin to Jared. 

“You have white chocolate with your breakfast, and you still want more?” Jared asked, shaking his head.

“It’s good.” G popped the lid back onto the truffles and placed them carefully on the arm of the loveseat.

“At least wait till after dinner.”

G heaved a heavy sigh, “If I must.” He offered Jared a goofy smile and a wink.

Jared leaned in and gave G a sloppy kiss before pulling back. “You must.”

Everyone around them laughed and Jared felt something in him lighten as G met him with a real smile, his first since arriving there. “I’ll even save you one,” G promised.

“You better.”

*****

Callen had just set his phone on the bedside table when it buzzed, alerting him to an incoming text. He picked it up and thumbed it on. It was from Sam.

****

Thanks for the gift, G. It’s great. 

Callen smiled. **You’re welcome.**

He set the phone back on the table. The rest of his team had texted him throughout the day with messages of thanks and holiday greetings. Even Hetty had texted him.

“Hey,” Jared said, coming up behind him. His hands roamed up over Callen’s bare chest. “You survived the night.”

“Told you I would,” Callen answered, leaning back against Jared’s taller body. “And I got some kick ass truffles out of the deal.”

“You better slow down on those,” Jared said lightly, patting G’s stomach. “You’re gonna get fat.”

“Will you still want me if I’m fat?” Callen joked softly.

“Nope,” Jared answered. “It’s all about the looks for me.” Jared’s hands slid down the front of Callen’s jeans and into his boxers. 

“I’m not sure you can get them off with will power alone,” Callen murmured. He reached down and unbuttoned his jeans. They immediately fell down and pooled around his ankles. 

“Well,” Jared whispered into Callen’s ear. “I willed you to take them off and you did, does that count?”

Callen angled his head up and Jared’s lips met his in a crushing kiss. Warm hands pushed Callen’s boxers down until they fell and together they tumbled onto the bed. Jared rolled until he was hovering over Callen.

“You’re so beautiful,” Jared said quietly, staring down at him.

“I thought I was getting fat,” Callen answered, looking up into Jared’s eyes.

“You’re handsome on the outside, G, but I was talking about the inside,” Jared corrected with a soft smile and fondness in his eyes.

“Oh.” Callen blinked. No one had ever said anything like that to him. Plenty of people had found him physically appealing but no one had ever told Callen, who was full of scars, bitterness, anger and insecurity, that he was beautiful on the inside. “I’m… messed up, Jared. You can’t honestly think that I--”

“Yes,” Jared said, placing a finger over G’s mouth. “I can. I know you have secrets, G. There are things you might never be ready to talk about, but I’m here if you ever do. And I don’t care about them.”

“How can you not care?” Callen asked against Jared’s finger. “Everyone else has cared.”

“I’m an easy goin’ guy, G.” Jared quirked a smile and let his hand fall from G’s face.

“Nobody’s that easy going,” Callen argued. 

“Well maybe you just haven’t met the right people yet.”

“Maybe,” Callen agree. He leaned up as Jared leaned down and their mouths met in gently kiss. 

Maybe.

*****


	17. Quotidian

** **

Life For Rent

** **

** **

Chapter 17 : Quotidian

** **

** **

Author’s Notes : 

\- quotidian : ordinary, occurring every day

\- Spoilers for S1E11

*****

Callen swallowed some mashed potatoes and reached for his soda. “This is much better than sushi.”

Jared looked up from where he was cutting up his pot roast. “When did you have sushi?”

“Dinner a couple nights ago. Undercover thing.”

“Oh? Where’d you go?”

“Matsuhisa.”

Jared choked on some meat. “What? In Beverly Hills?”

Callen shrugged and nodded, “Yeah.”

“You went for sushi at Matsuhisa and you think this is better?” Jared asked incredulously, gesturing the to simple dinner laid out before them. 

“Definitely,” Callen answered. He swirled some meat in the sauce Jared had topped it with, before taking a bite.

Jared shook his head and sighed. “That stuff is top quality, G.”

“So’s yours.”

“Yes, but mine isn’t over $100 a plate.”

Callen shrugged, “Expensive does not equal awesome.”

Jared took a sip of his wine. “I think next time you go you need to try and sneak me back a piece; I’ve never been.”

Callen laughed, “I’ll try but no promises.”

“Awesome,” Jared grinned.

*****

“So,” Kensi said, leaving down over Callen’s shoulder from behind. He turned to look at her. “How’s that sexy boyfriend of yours?”

Callen raised an eyebrow. “Jared?”

“Unless you have another one,” Kensi answered. She walked around to the front of Callen’s desk and picked up his pencil cup. 

“He’s fine.”

“Just fine?”

“He’s… great?”

“Just great?”

Callen grabbed his pencil cup from her. “Kensi.”

“I can’t just be interested in your life?”

Callen stared at her. “No.” He paused. “You think Jared is sexy?”

“What, you don’t?” She asked. 

“I think he’s sexy,” Sam cut in, in a deadpan. He came up behind Kensi and leaned around her to drop a folder on Callen’s desk. “Five dead Marines just washed up by the Santa Monica pier, one of them had top level clearance.”

Callen stood up and grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair. “Are you driving?”

“Of course, G.”

“Kensi, go follow up with Eric. Let him know that Sam and I are going to look at the bodies. Get Dom to start doing background checks. I want to know where these five Marines were last seen.”

“Got it,” she responded. 

*****

Jared took a deep calming breath before opening the door. 

“Hey,” he greeted G.

G smiled at him, “Hey.” G toed off his shoes and hung his jacket up on a nearby hook. He followed Jared back towards the kitchen. 

Jared went back to his Cajun chicken pasta. He was heating up his skillet while he rolled the slices of chicken in the seasonings. He had linguine boiling in a pot on another burner. 

“How was surfing?” G asked, pulling some iced tea out of the fridge. 

Jared took another deep breath. “Absolutely horrible.”

“Horrible?” G reached next to Jared for a glass. “What happened?”

“There were a bunch of kooks out on the water. They didn’t follow any of the etiquette. One of them kept dropping in on me, two of them kept hogging the waves. They pissed pretty much everyone out there off.”

Jared finished with the chicken and set it aside. He moved on to chopping up some green onion and then some sun-dried tomatoes. 

“I’m sorry,” G said, wrapping an arm around Jared’s waist from behind. “I know you were looking forward to some good surf.”

Jared sighed and leaned back against G, taking the comfort the other man was offering. “Yeah… sorry, it’s just… put me in a bit of a bad mood.”

G kissed Jared’s back through his shirt. “After dinner we can work on putting you in a good mood.”

A small smile worked its way across Jared’s face. “Thanks, G.”

Another kiss grazed his clothed shoulder before G pulled back. “Not a problem.” He finished pouring his iced tea into his glass before putting the pitcher back into the fridge. “Can I help with anything?”

“Can you see if the butter in the pan has melted yet?”

“Looks melted to me.” 

Jared grabbed the bowl of seasoned chicken and turned around. He carefully dropped each piece into the skillet. The chicken sizzled and Jared left G to watch it as he finished cutting up the tomatoes. When he finished that, Jared washed his hands then dried them off on a nearby towel. 

Jared stepped around G and grabbed the handle of the pan. He lifted it up and shook it a little before dropping it to let the chicken flip up in the pan. He smoothly caught them again. 

“I’m impressed,” G said with a grin. 

“I’ll teach you,” Jared promised. He shifted the chicken around a bit more before resettling the pan onto the burner. Jared turned off the other burner and took the linguine off the stove. He walked it over to the sink and drained the water out. 

“Kensi thinks you’re sexy,” G said, watching him. 

“Oh really?” Jared asked. “And this just came up in conversation?”

“She asked about my quote-unquote ‘sexy boyfriend’.”

“Ah.” 

“Sam thinks you’re sexy too.”

Jared raised an eyebrow. “Hmm… he’s not bad himself.”

G choked on the sip of iced tea he just drank. “What?”

“He’s got those huge muscles… and those dimples…” Jared sighed happily. “He’s very nice to look at.”

“Are you kidding me?”

“You’ve never thought about it?”

“No! Definitely not.”

“At all?”

“At all,” G told him.

“Well, a man can look.”

“Oh, he can?” G asked.

“Uh,” Jared schooled an innocent look on his face. “Not this man, of course.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Since I already have my own sexy boyfriend.”

“Mmm-hmm.”

“And don’t have any reasons to be looking at anyone but said sexy boyfriend,” Jared said as he walked closer to G. He wrapped his arms around G’s waste and pulling the other man to him. “I don’t really have any need to either.”

He kissed G gently, aware that there was a hot stove nearby and chicken cooking. G taste like iced tea and lemon.

“Good,” G said as he pulled back. “But I’ll let Sam know that you think he’s sexy.”

Jared laughed, “You do that.”

*****


	18. Rident

** **

Life For Rent

** **

** **

Chapter 18 : Rident

** **

** **

Author’s Notes : 

\- rident : laughing, smiling, cheerful

\- Spoilers for S1E12.

\- Some dialogue taken from S1E12 and does not belong to me.

\- There’s a line in here that I think I stole from my other fic. Lol. Does that count as stealing?

*****

Callen sighed as he walked back into headquarters. It had been a long day and right now all he really wanted was some good food and good company. Both easily acquired by heading over to Jared’s house, which he was planning to do as soon as he left. 

He stopped when he came upon his team, minus Dom, sitting in the waiting area. 

Sam stood up, “We were waiting on you.”

A confused look passed over Callen’s face, "Why?"

“The team outing, remember?” Sam asked.

Callen closed his eyes briefly. Now he remembered. There went his plans of a quiet evening in with his… Jared.

“Dom made reservations,” Eric added.

“Do I even want to know what he chose?” Callen asked. He doubted there was anything that was more appealing than Jared.

“I chose,” Hetty interjected, coming up behind him. Callen turned to look at her. “I hope you all enjoy karaoke as much as I do, but if not... deal with it. C'mon.” She gestured them out towards the door and started walking away.

“You don't have to,” Sam said. Callen had a feeling Sam knew where he had been headed. 

“And miss the opportunity to show up your pathetic Mick Jagger impersonation with my Springsteen? Not a chance,” Callen answered easily. While he didn’t really want to go, he had to set a good example for the rest of his team.

“You? Springsteen? This I gotta hear,” Sam remarked.

Callen rolled his eyes and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket to text Jared. 

****

Going out with the team.

****

Coming over after?

Callen thought about it for a second. **It might be late.**

I’ll save you some beef.

Cool.

“Hey,” Sam said, loud enough for Hetty to hear. “Why don’t you invite him out with us?”

Callen hesitated. “I thought this was a team outing.”

Hetty opened the door and waited for them to approach, “I would have no problem with Mr. Dassagne joining us.”

Sam grinned at him and Callen sighed, “Alright, I’ll ask. No promises.”

He stepped out into the parking lot. 

****

Hetty and Sam want to know if you want to come out with us.

Do you want me to come?

Yeah.

Sure. Where?

Callen sent him the address of a karaoke bar on Vine. **We’re heading over now.**

I’ll leave in ten. Then it’s up to the traffic gods.

Cool. See you then.

Callen slipped his phone back into his pocket and followed Sam to his car. “Should I drive?”

“No way I’m gettin’ drunk at a karaoke bar, G,” Sam answered. 

Callen laughed, “You mean again.”

Sam glared at him as he opened the driver side door. “Yes, again.”

Opening the passenger door, Callen got in and took his seat, making sure to buckle. “I don’t know. I think you did a pretty good Avril Lavigne impression last time.”

“You promised you’d never bring that up again,” Sam said, starting the car.

“What was that song you sang…? You want to be my girlfriend?”

Sam put the car in reverse and slowly started backing out. “I’m warning you, G. Imma throw you out of this car.”

“Nate’s behind us. I’m sure he’ll stop for me.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure. If I were him I’d just leave you on the side of the road.”

“You’d really just leave me dying?”

Sam turned and glared as he stopped behind Hetty to get out of the parking lot. “No.”

“I knew you loved me,” Callen grinned. 

“Don’t push your luck, G.”

Callen just kept grinning, “Jared said he’d meet us there.” He paused. “He has a little bit of a crush on you, I think.”

Sam grimaced, “Your boy-toy has a crush on me? I can beat him up if you want.”

“He thinks you’re sexy,” Callen teased.

“Sexy,” Sam repeated in a dead-pan.

“Yeah--the muscles, the cute dimples you have.”

“I don’t have cute anything.” Sam pulled out into the street and they made their way towards the karaoke bar.

“Uh-huh.”

“He better not make any moves.”

“He’s a one man kind of guy,” Callen answered. 

“He better be.”

“I love it when you’re so protective.”

“Don’t push it, G,” he warned.

*****

Okay so Jared was nervous. A little more than nervous. He’d already changed his shirt four times. Before ending up with the one he’d had on first. 

He’d met all of G’s co-workers, true, but this was a different setting. This was informal, this was _hanging-out_ , this was _relaxed_. 

Jared took a deep breath as he turned his car off. He could do this. He got out of the car, locked it, and headed for the entrance of the bar. It was early enough that there wasn’t a cover charge. 

Jared looked around for G--or any of G’s co-workers, really--and couldn’t spot them in the crowd. He startled a little when his phone began to buzz in his pocket. He retrieved it and laughed once at the name. 

“Where are you?” He said by way of a greeting. 

“Keep walking straight and then we’re to the left and back a little.”

“How did you know I was here?”

“I’m psychic.”

Of that Jared had no doubt. His boyfriend was really high on the ‘motherfucking awesome’ charts. He was pretty sure that G knew a 1,001 different ways to kill Jared with his pinky. 

“Keep walking… keep walking… you missed us.”

Jared looked around and thought he might have spotted Sam’s large figure at a large round booth. He turned left and kept walking.

“What color shirt is Sam wearing?”

There was a pause and then, “Brown.”

“What color shirt are you wearing?”

“Blue.”

That wasn’t at all helpful. Every other person was wearing a blue shirt and the place was just dark enough that brown looked like black, which was the color every one else was wearing.

Jared stopped when he hit a crowd of people on a make-shift dance floor. He looked around again for G. 

“I’ll come get you, stay put.”

The call ended and Jared shoved the phone back into his pocket and tried not too look lost as he waited for his boyfriend to find him. 

“Hey.”

Jared looked to his right and saw G approaching. A smile slowly stretched across his face at the sight, “Hey.”

He walked over to where G had stopped and was waiting for him. When Jared reached the other man, G pulled him into a short but intense kiss that left Jared wanting more. 

“We’re this way.”

G gestured with his hand and Jared followed. He had been right. G’s co-workers were all shoved into a large round booth with plenty of room on both sides. G slid in next to Sam and Jared slid in next to him. 

A hand settled on Jared’s thigh and Jared casually glanced at G. His boyfriend was definitely a little upset about something. G had a smile on his face, but Jared could read past it by now. 

“And what can I get for you?” The waitress asked. She smiled at Jared and tilted forward a little, so Jared had a better view of her shirt opening. 

Jared tried not to look disgusted. “Coke, please.”

“Sure thing.” She winked at him and looked at the rest of the table. “Your food will be out shortly.”

The table laughed as she walked away, a swish in her hips. 

“She totally just winked at you, man,” Sam said with a laugh. 

“Don’t remind me,” Jared groaned. 

G grinned at him, “Not your type?”

“Definitely not,” Jared agreed. He snagged G’s drink and took a sip. Then grimaced. “What is this?”

“Roy Rogers,” G answered, twinkle in his eyes. 

Jared felt his eye twitch. “I think the bartender needs to go back to school.” 

He took another sip anyways and then pushed the drink back towards G.

“How are you tonight, Mr. Dassagne?” Hetty asked. She sat in the middle of the booth. Nate to her left, next to Sam and Eric to her right, with Kensi across from Jared and G. 

“Not bad, and please, it’s Jared.”

“Jared then,” she allowed with a smile. “Are you going to sing tonight?”

Jared glanced nervously at the stage and back to the group, “I’m not sure anybody wants to hear that.”

“Don’t listen to him,” G put in, slinging an arm around Jared’s shoulders. “He’s a great singer.”

“G,” Jared groaned. 

“You are?” Hetty asked in surprise. “Then I must demand a song.”

“I think I would have to be a lot drunker than I’m going to get tonight,” Jared told them. “Is everyone singing?”

“I’m not,” Eric put in quickly. 

“Agreed.” Everyone else said at once. 

“You don’t want to hear him sing,” G said, leaning over towards Jared. “It took days to recover.”

“Got it.”

The waitress came back with Jared’s drink, setting it down while leaning over again. Jared leaned towards the side a little as she flaunted herself. “Anything else I can get for you?”

“Uh, no thanks. This is good.”

“Well, my name is Melanie,” she winked again. “Just let me know.”

“I’ll do that,” Jared told her. She walked away and Jared breathed a sigh of relief. He turned to look at G, “I thought it was pretty obvious that I’m gay.”

G had a pensive face on his look and then turned to Sam. “What do you think? Is it obvious?”

Sam spared Jared a glance. “No pink shirts, no earrings, and your voice is kinda deep. It’s probably not that obvious.”

G turned towards Nate. “Nate? Wanna weigh in?”

Nate examined Jared and Jared flushed a little under the scrutiny. “I’d have to go with Sam on this one, although not because of the clothes. But yeah, not that obvious.”

“Hetty?” G asked. 

“No comment, Mr. Callen,” she said with a smile. 

“Eric?”

“Hmm,” Eric observed. “I’d actually go with gay.”

“Kensi?”

“Definitely straight.” She studied him closer. “Although… there’s a little bit of something extra.”

G turned to Jared with a grin, “The tribe has spoken. Sorry, you definitely pass as straight.”

Jared wrinkled his nose. “Ugh, Lindsey would be so displeased.”

G laughed, “I’m sure she would. She’s worked hard to make you the gay man you are today.”

Jared laughed with him and reached for his Coke. When he looked up he found the rest of the table staring at them again. 

“G,” he whispered loudly. 

“Hmm?”

“Why is everyone staring at us?”

“They have no lives of their own,” G whispered back, just as loudly so that the rest of the table could hear them. “They’re curious.”

“Okay.”

Under the table, Jared found G’s hand and laced their fingers together. 

“Where’s Dom?” Jared asked. 

G shrugged. “We thought he would meet us here, he hasn’t shown though.”

“Probably has some hot date,” Eric put in. 

Sam snorted, “Hot date… sure.”

Just then a two servers arrived with platefuls of food. They all looked like appetizers to Jared. His suspicions were confirmed when the food went in the middle of the table and a stack of small plates joined them. 

“Can I get you all anything else?” Melanie asked, coming up behind the servers. 

“Some tobasco sauce,” Nate put in. 

“Napkins,” Kensi added. 

“Can I get a refill?” Eric asked, pushing his empty drink forward. 

“And some more ranch dressing,” Hetty said. 

“Sure thing.” She walked away. 

Jared accepted the plate that Kensi handed him and grabbed G’s as the other man was busy perusing the choices. The plates got passed around and Jared took one of everything before passing the plate on. Melanie came back a few minutes later with a tray full of stuff. She set the sauces down, along with Eric’s refill and a refill for Sam as well. She set a stack of napkins in front of Kensi before pushing one over to Jared. 

“Anything else?”

“I think we’re good for now,” G said with a smile. 

“Just let me know if you need anything else.” She faded away into the crowd of people.

G reached around Jared to grab the napkin she had pushed towards him. He read it, snorted, and held it up for Jared to see. There was a phone number and a ‘call me, Melanie’ after it. Jared rolled his eyes and snatched the number out of G’s hands. His boyfriend laughed. 

“I’m glad you think this is funny,” Jared snapped lightly. 

G grinned, “It’s pretty funny.”

“I don’t see the amusement,” Jared huffed. 

G gave Jared a wide, real smile, true amusement shining in his eyes. He leaned forward and gave Jared a light kiss. “Later you can prove just how gay you are, okay?”

“Hmm,” Jared said, not exactly placated. 

G kissed him again. “Eat.”

“You’re lucky I like you, G.”

G gave him one last sloppy kiss and then went back to his food. Jared went back to his own and froze when he looked up to find everyone looking at them again. Now he knew why he’d been so nervous about hanging out with G’s friends. They were all trained investigators, they all liked to observe and they all seemed to really like observing him and G. 

“So when does the karaoke start?” G asked. 

“In twenty minutes, Mr. Callen,” Hetty answered. “You best have a song picked out by then.”

“Oh I already do, Hetty,” G grinned. “You’ll love it.”

“I’m sure,” she answered, suspicious. 

They continued eating, G finished off Jared’s plate and Sam finished off the rest. Kensi shook her head at them mumbling something about men being a bottomless pit for food. 

Hetty signaled the waitress and she was there momentarily. 

“What can I get for you?”

“Mojito, please.” 

Melanie wrote that down. “Anybody else?”

“Cosmo,” Kensi ordered. 

“I’ll take a Bud Light,” Eric requested. 

“Another Coke,” Sam said. 

“Coors,” Nate stated. 

She turned to Jared and G. “And for you two? Another Roy Rogers?”

“Let’s mix it up. Can I get a Shirley Temple?”

Jared heard Sam snicker as G ordered. 

“Sure thing, hun. And for you?” She looked over Jared. 

“Water, please.”

She collected some of their dirty dishes. “I’ll go put those in now.”

“We should bring you out more often, man,” Sam said to Jared. “We get better service when you’re here.”

Jared shook his head, “You guys should come out to my restaurant sometime, then you’ll see good service.”

“Your restaurant?” Kensi asked. 

“Jared works at _Le Bon Choix_ ,” G offered. 

“I love their food,” Kensi remarked. 

“He’s head chef,” G explained. 

“Those apple turnovers you made were amazing,” Nate said. 

“Thanks,” Jared answered. 

“You made those?” Hetty asked. Jared nodded. “I must agree, they were quite delicious.”

“Nate tried to eat them all,” G murmured to Jared. 

Nate flushed, “I left some.”

“I didn’t get one,” Sam put in. 

“You were late. Early bird gets the worm,” Nate defended.

“I didn’t get one either,” Eric added. “And I wasn’t late.”

Jared laughed. “I’ll make more next time.”

The waitress came back with their drinks and Jared barely had time to blink before two hands landed on either side of his face and pulled him down. Jared’s lips met G’s and Jared moaned lightly as G deepened the kiss, tongue slipping into Jared’s mouth. 

The world was lost and G was the only thing left. The music faded out, the people talking disappeared… there was just him and G. Jared relaxed into the kiss. 

He was panting by the time G pulled back. A smile graced both of their faces and Jared let his forehead rest on G’s for a moment as he caught his breath. 

Jared had never been one for public displays of affection, beyond the small gestures that he and G already did, and he was pretty sure the same went for G. 

“Wow.” Jared flushed and pulled back. Kensi was staring at them. “That was kinda hot,” she said. 

“Not at the table, G,” Sam said with a groan. 

Everyone else politely chose not to comment. 

G grinned, “I think she got the message that you’re taken.” He reached under the table and found Jared’s hand again. 

“Yeah,” Jared said, still smiling. “I think she got the message.”

*****

“I can’t believe you kissed me like that in front of your team,” Jared said. He turned his head on the pillow to face Callen.

Callen let out a short laugh. “Nothing they haven’t seen before. This _is_ LA.”

“Still,” Jared insisted. 

“It made you feel better didn’t it?” Callen asked quietly. He reached a hand out and ran it through Jared’s hair.

“Yeah,” Jared admitted softly. “I didn’t expect you to do that though.”

“Can’t go around letting girls hit on you in front of me.”

Jared smiled softly. Callen loved the way Jared smiled. It changed his whole face. His eyes softened and his lips curled up beautifully. 

“Thanks,” Jared offered. 

“No problem.” Callen paused. “You can’t tell me that hasn’t happened before.”

“It has,” Jared confirmed. “But I didn’t want to… be rude in front of your team.”

Callen blinked. “I can’t even picture you being rude.”

“It doesn’t happen often.”

“Well, feel free to use me in the future,” Callen offered.

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

Callen ran his hand through Jared’s hair again and as it reached the end of the blonde strands, Jared reached up and grabbed it. He pressed a kiss to Callen’s palm, his breath warm on Callen’s skin. Callen felt himself stiffen a little as Jared peppered his hand with kisses. 

Jared scooted over closer to Callen before rolling on top of him. He pressed a soft kiss to Callen’s lips but pulled back as Callen started to deepen it. Before Callen could protest, Jared was moving down his body. 

Jared’s mouth engulfed him and Callen moaned a little and moved to let his hands rest in Jared’s hair. 

He lost himself in feelings. Jared brought him to the edge before taking him down a bit. 

When Callen finally opened his eyes it was to see Jared kneeling above him before slowly sinking down onto Callen’s erection. Jared leaned forward and moved their bodies together. He was so incredibly gentle with Callen. 

Callen loved being with Jared because no one else had ever made him feel so… cherished and accepted. No one else had cared about Callen’s level of comfort as much as Jared. No one else had ever made him feel as much. 

“G,” Jared gasped.

Callen’s fingertips dug into Jared’s back as he pulled them closer together. 

“Jared.”

“G… I’ve… I’ve got you,” Jared whispered. “Let me have you.”

“Yes,” Callen murmured. 

Jared made everything feel so good. 

They came together, something that had never happened to Callen before he met Jared. Jared gasped his name and cradled Callen as he came. It was such an intimate feeling; Jared was wrapped around him and holding on tight. 

They stayed as they were for a second and Callen slowly caught his breath. Jared slowly pulled off of him but stayed on top of Callen.

“You’re so perfect, G.” Jared whispered. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

It was something Jared had said before, but no matter how many times the younger man had said it, Callen still thought Jared was a little crazy. It was clearly he who did not deserve Jared. 

“Thank you, for letting me have you,” Jared said quietly as he rested his head on Callen’s chest. 

Soon they would shower, but for now, Callen was content to lay there.

“Thank you for keeping me,” Callen whispered. He didn’t say that no one else ever had. He thought Jared probably heard it anyways.

“Always, G.”

*****


	19. Static

** **

Life For Rent

** **

** **

Chapter 19 : Static

** **

** **

Author’s Notes : 

\- Spoilers for S1E13-14

\- There won’t be an episode tag chapter for S1E13 cause the episode was just too damn depressing for me to write about. So just know that Jared knows Dom’s missing.

\- I apologize for the delay in this chapter.

\- This is SLASH and this chapter in particular is very slashy so please be aware of that

\- I don’t own the Animal Channel. 

\- _President Adams’ Alligator and Other White House Pets_ belongs to Peter Barnes and Cheryl Shaw Barnes.

\- And my mother actually did have a gator as a pet when she was younger. President John Quincy Adams did have an alligator, and as for the number--that’s made up.

\- Thanks, once again, to my wonderful/awesome/amazing reviewers. I certainly appreciate you all.

*****

“Wait, so let me get this right--you’ve been infected with botulism?!”

Callen winced. Jared did not sound happy. They were talking on the phone as Callen was finishing up paperwork on the most recent case. 

“Not really infected… I was treated--”

“Who gets botulism?! This is like the 21st century!”

“Botulism is a common--”

“G!”

Callen sighed, “Yes, sorry. It was gonna be auctioned off as an agent of biological warfare and long story short… we stopped them but then the bottle broke in my hand…”

There was a long pause. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I should be fine.”

“Should be?” Jared asked warily. 

“I’ll be fine,” Callen corrected. 

“Will you come here tonight?” Jared asked quietly. 

“Yeah.”

“Okay. G, just…” Jared exhaled softly. “I worry about you.”

It was on the tip of Callen’s tongue to tell Jared that he didn’t need to worry, that Callen had been taking care of himself for years but then suddenly it hit Callen. He liked when Jared worried about him. He liked being cared for. 

“I’m sorry,” Callen said. 

“It’s okay, G. I know you can take care of yourself.”

Jared said exactly what Callen would have wanted any other lover to say. But for some reason it felt wrong to hear Jared say it. 

“But,” Jared continued, unaware of Callen’s inner monologue. “I like to think I can take care of you a little bit, too. So, I’ll see you in a little bit?”

“Yeah,” Callen confirmed with a smile. “I’ll be there.”

“Awesome. See you then.”

*****

Jared opened the door and found his lovely boyfriend waiting on his stoop. 

“Hey, G come on in,” Jared said with a smile and a gesture. 

G stepped inside and toed off his shoes. He kept his jacket though and Jared made a mental note that G was cold as he shut and locked the door. Jared bent down a little and gave G a quick kiss on the lips. Before he could pull back, G wrapped a hand around the back of Jared’s neck, holding him in place. 

G slowly deepened the kiss and Jared moaned lightly when G’s tongue slipped into his mouth. G walked him backwards until Jared felt the edge of the couch behind his legs. He bent his knees and fell backwards onto the sofa with G falling on top of him. Jared worked his hands up the back of G’s shirt as the other man slowly traced the inside of Jared’s mouth with his tongue. 

Jared bucked his hips up against G’s, feeling his jeans begin to tighten. G slid a hand up the front of Jared’s shirt and settled his thumb over Jared’s nipple, moving it back and forth over the hardening bud. 

“I want you,” G got out between kisses. 

“You’ve got me,” Jared answered. He moved a hand out from G’s shirt to gently rest it on the crown of the other man’s head as G moved his lips to Jared’s neck, sucking the soft skin there.

“In me,” G said with urgency. 

Jared wondered if this was ‘thank God I’m/your alive’ sex. 

“The lube is in the bedroom,” Jared said with a gasp as G ground his hips down into Jared’s. 

“Let’s go there.”

G pulled up and off of him and Jared followed his boyfriend into the bedroom, stripping along the way. G’s shirt hit the ground a second before Jared’s and Jared’s pants hit the ground between the door and the bed and were kicked into a pile with G’s jeans. Jared peeled his boxers off and G tossed his aside as he collapsed down onto the bed. Jared slid on top of G in a reversal of their positions on the couch. 

It wasn’t long before G was reaching for the lube and then a warm hand covered Jared’s erection. He moaned and stole the bottle of lube from G. He gently prepared his partner and met G’s beautiful blue eyes as he positioned himself at the other man’s entrance. 

“Jared,” G gasped as Jared pushed in. 

“G,” Jared murmured, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. 

They moved together like lovers who knew each other well. G was almost curling into Jared, triggering baser protective instincts in Jared. G’s fingers pressed into Jared’s back, keeping him close and his legs locked around Jared’s waist. 

Jared pushed in deep and G held Jared tightly against him, stopping the younger man from moving back out. 

“G…” 

“Just… I need a minute,” G said, panting lightly and looking up at Jared. 

Jared nodded and tried to wrap himself around his boyfriend. There had been something just a little bit broken about G since the other man had told Jared that Dom was gone. Missing. Presumed alive, G had said, but Jared could read between the lines. And he knew that every hour someone was missing the lower the chance of finding them alive was. 

That had been a rough night and G had woken up twice from bad dreams. Eventually Jared had gotten up, made them coffee and told G, point blank, that he need to talk about it. And G did. It all came pouring out. Finding out Dom was missing, the abandoned car, the dead guy in the empty house, killing the kidnappers and finally, the empty van. 

Jared shook himself back to the present and leaned down, pressing his forehead against G’s. Their ragged breaths tangled in the small space between their faces. 

“$72,000 worth of fish died from botulism.”

Jared blinked and pulled his head up a little. He definitely hadn’t been expecting G to say that. “Okay…?”

“I mean, who keeps such expensive fish in a mall? I didn’t even know there were fish in there until we killed them. People pass them all the time without looking but someone at the mall decided they needed to keep $72,000 worth of fish in a stupid fountain.”

“G… are you alright?” Jared asked. Because as far as Jared knew they had been in the middle of making love and now G was talking about dead fish. Jared didn’t really think that counted as dirty talk. 

“I just think it’s weird that fish can cost so much.”

Jared sighed, “That sushi you ate cost just as much and it probably can’t entertain you by swimming in circles.”

“Huh,” G said pensively. “You’re right.”

“You know you live in LA when the live fish cost as much as the dead fish.”

“They don’t have sushi in San Diego?” 

Jared laughed, “There’s sushi and then there’s _sushi_. We just have sushi, you have _sushi_.”

“You know, it’s a little confusing when you say it like that.”

“Oh, and it’s not confusing when you talk about dead fish while we’re having sex?”

“What’s confusing about it?” G asked. 

“Maybe the part where I’m wondering how badly I’m doing that your mind would rather think of dead fish.”

“Oh.”

Jared rolled his eyes. “Yes, _oh_.”

“I suppose you want to get back to that?”

“I do have all night,” Jared answered. “So feel free to keep taking your time. Maybe we can talk about dead ducks too, cause I cooked a few Sunday night at the restaurant.”

“But _they_ didn’t die from botulinum toxin.”

“Nope.” Jared paused and thought about it. “I’m not sure how they died. Probably got their head cut off.”

“I wonder if other people talk about dead animals in bed.”

“ _I_ certainly never have before you came along, G.”

“Really?” G asked, interested. 

“Yep, you’re the first,” Jared confirmed.

“Cool.”

G moved a little bit, his muscles contracting around Jared’s dick and Jared bit off a groan. 

“Does that mean you’re ready to stop talking about dead fish?”

“Can we talk about it later?”

“If you really want to,” Jared answered with a roll of his eyes. 

In response, G loosened his grip on Jared’s body and Jared slid out before pushing back in. 

******

“This is really good,” Callen said between bites of his dinner.

Jared grinned, “Thanks.”

“Like _really_ good.”

“I’ll make a note,” Jared promised. 

Jared had made fajitas. Callen hadn’t thought Mexican food could taste _so_ good, but it did. At least when Jared made it. Callen was quickly becoming Jared’s number one fan. 

“You should make this for your restaurant.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Callen answered. “It’s very good.”

Jared laughed, “You like it, I got it.”

“Do you…” Callen paused. “Sam was wondering if he could come over for dinner sometime.”

Jared shrugged, “Sure.”

“Do you think you could make this again?”

The younger man laughed, “Anything for you, G.”

Jared had said it with a laugh but Callen knew that he was serious. Callen shifted on the seat again. The sex earlier had been pretty intense and Callen was aching just a little from it. Jared had gotten him a pillow and offered it to him along with a very apologetic expression. Callen didn’t know why Jared was apologizing, Callen had basically jumped his boyfriend as soon as he stepped into the apartment. 

“So you don’t mind if I invite him over?”

“Nope. How about Monday night?”

“Monday sounds great,” Callen replied. “I’ll let him know.”

“Cool,” Jared smiled. 

Callen swallowed the last of his fajitas and waited for Jared to finish his own food. 

“I mean, really, $72,000 for fish?”

Jared groaned, “What is it with you and these fish?”

“It just seems like a lot of money to spend on the world’s worst pet.”

“There are worse pets then fish, G.”

“Like…?”

Jared shrugged. “An alligator.”

Callen stared at his boyfriend. “People don’t keep alligators as pets.”

“Oh yeah they do.”

“No they don’t.”

“They definitely do.”

“I don’t think so.”

“I saw it on the Animal Channel.”

“And do you believe everything you see on TV?” Callen asked skeptically. 

“When it’s on the Animal Channel--yes.”

Callen laughed. He loved that Jared believed the Animal Channel. Jared was just so _young_ sometimes.

“Back to my point. You don’t think that’s a lot to spend on fish?”

“I didn’t say that,” Jared countered. “I think it’s a shit load of money to spend on fish, especially if they’re in such a public place. Anyone could like… pee in that fountain or dump something toxic into it.”

“See! I don’t think we should have to pay. The other alternative was to expose the whole mall to the botulinum. And it’s not like Hetty would have let us get away with that.”

“Forget Hetty. I almost had a heart attack when you said you were being scrubbed down by a hazmat team.”

“Yeah, I’d rather be scrubbed down by you,” Callen said, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Jared burst out laughing. “You’re something else, G.”

“You know, Sam says that all the time.”

“Great minds think alike…”

*****

“Mornin’, G.” Sam greeted. 

“Morning.”

Callen stood behind Eric with a coffee mug in hand, looking at the large empty screen. They were waiting for Nate and Kensi to arrive.

“Eric?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you do me a favor?”

“Sure, name it.”

“Can you look up how many people have alligators as pets in the US?”

Eric raised an eyebrow and Sam gave Callen a weird look. 

“Okay…” Eric drawled. He typed something into the computer and a few seconds later something popped up on the big screen. 

“Is that number right?” Callen asked, stepping closer to the screen. There were little columns with names and addresses and at the bottom it totaled 348.

“As far as I know.”

“What’s that?” Callen asked, pointing to a smaller box on the side. 

Sam walked over and hit the screen, pulling the box apart. Callen looked at the box, gaping. 

“You have got to be shitting me,” Callen said to himself. 

It was a book entitled, ‘ _President Adams’ Alligator and Other White House Pets_ ’. 

*****


	20. Taction

** **

Life For Rent

** **

** **

Chapter 20 : Taction

** **

** **

Author’s Notes : 

\- Spoilers for S1E15.

\- Taction : touch, contact

\- I messed with the timeline a little bit. The Lakers/Knicks game was on a Friday, I think, and since Sam was going to eat with them on a Monday, I made it so that S1E15 happened the same week, just a few days later, than S1E14. It’s great to write fan-fic where you can just manipulate the timeline however you want. Haha. Oh, the power!

\- Thanks to all my wonderful readers and reviewers. You really do brighten my day. 

*****

“How was the game?” Jared murmured sleepily. 

Callen felt his eyelids go heavy as he slid into bed behind Jared. He hooked an arm over Jared’s waist. 

“Good. Lakers won.”

“What was the score?”

“Don’t remember,” Callen mumbled. “Ask me in the morning.”

Jared shifted backwards, further into Callen’s arms. “Okay. Goodnight, G.”

“Night.”

*****

“What are your feelings on a Michael Jackson glove?”

Jared looked up from the omelet he was making. He covered his mouth and yawned. He’d gotten up early for deliveries and had rushed back so that he could make G breakfast before his boyfriend had to go to work. 

“A legit one?” Jared asked. 

G grinned, “I love when you say ‘legit’.”

“I know,” Jared said with a laugh. “What I don’t know is why…?”

G paused and then, “Back to the glove…”

Jared shook his head and turned back to his omelet, watching the cheese melt. 

“You didn’t answer my question,” Jared said to G who was currently trying not to look like he was sneaking some white chocolate. Jared had a small bowl of white chocolate truffles for G that sat on the counter. There was another small bowl on the coffee table and a smaller one in the bedroom. 

“Yeah, very legit one. Thrown bt Michael Jackson at a concert.”

Jared raised an eyebrow and slid the first omelet onto a plate. He resisted adding the normal decoration of parsley to the top and then turned around and set the plate down in front of G. 

“Toast? And I don’t really have any feelings on a Michael Jackson glove.”

“Really? And no toast, thanks,” G answered.

“You should eat more and yes, really.”

“I eat plenty,” G countered. He used his fork to cut a small end off of the omelet before stabbing it. “You just want me to get fatter so that you can be the hotter one.”

“I thought I was the hotter one,” Jared answered, turning back to pour some egg into the pan. 

“Oh yeah?” G challenged. 

“Yep.”

“And why would you think that?”

“Probably had something to do with you yelling my name at the top of your lungs and telling me how hot I am,” Jared said smoothly.

G coughed behind him and Jared hid smirk. 

“You really don’t play fair,” G complained. 

“Nope.”

A few minutes later, Jared’s omelet was done and he took the seat at the counter next to G. They ate in silence, enjoying each other’s company before Jared frowned and sniffed lightly. 

“What’s that smell?”

“What smell?” G asked. 

“I don’t know…” Jared leaned over and sniffed the air closer to G. “Your jacket reeks of it.”

G looked at him and then raised an arm to his nose and inhaled. 

“Oh, _that_ smell.”

“Yes, that smell,” Jared concurred. “What is it?”

“You’ll probably freak out a little bit if I tell you.”

“I’ll freak out a little bit if you don’t,” Jared countered. 

“Hmm.” 

G gave him a speculative glance and then a sheepish look crossed his face. 

“It’s gunpowder.”

“Gunpowder,” Jared repeated dully. “As in the stuff that guns leave behind.”

“Pretty much,” G agreed with false levity. 

“G.”

“Jared.”

Jared pushed away what was left of his omelet and watched as G ate the last piece of his own breakfast. Jared reached over and took G’s free hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

“G.”

“Yeah?” G asked softly. 

“I… promise me you’ll be careful.”

G pushed away his plate and then turned to face Jared, an unrecognizable look on his face. 

“I promise,” G said quietly, meeting Jared’s eyes. 

Jared nodded and wrapped his other hand around the hand he was holding, squeezing tightly. 

“Thank you.”

The corner of G’s mouth quirked up just ever so slightly and Jared recognized the beginning of a smile. 

“No problem.”

*****

“Why the rush to get out of here?” Kensi asked, late Monday afternoon. 

Callen typed a little faster and glanced over at Sam who was writing something out into a file. 

“Got plans.”

“With the sexy boyfriend?” Kensi asked. It was what she had taken to calling Jared. Callen thought it was accurate, despite it being weird. 

“Yup.”

“What’re the plans?” She asked, perching on the edge of Callen’s desk. 

“They’re a secret.”

“A secret?”

“Yup.”

“You finished, G?” Sam asked, standing up.

Callen filled in the last line and hit ‘save’. 

“Yeah. You?”

“Yeah.”

Kensi looked back and forth between the two men. 

“Sam gets to play with the sexy boyfriend but I don’t?” She asked innocently. 

Callen wasn’t falling for it. “Yep.”

“I don’t bite,” Kensi said with a mock pout.

Sam laughed as he stepped up behind Kensi. 

Callen smirked, “Now why don’t I believe that?”

“I don’t!” Kensi defended. She paused and thought better of it. “Unless you ask really nicely.”

Callen laughed and stood up. He pulled on his jacket. 

“Later Kensi.”

She sighed, “Try not to have _too_ much fun.”

“We will,” Sam promised with a grin. He slung an arm across Callen’s shoulders and led them out of the building. “You excited, G?” He asked, unlocking his car. 

Callen shrugged and dropped into the passenger seat, shutting the door and pulling the belt buckle across his torso. He thought of the fajitas that Jared was making for them and smiled.

“I guess.”

“Well, I for one am excited. You’ve been talking about his food like it’s God’s gift to the world.”

“I have?”

Sam laughed and turned the car on, putting it into reverse. He slowly backed out as he confirmed, “For weeks.”

“Huh. I don’t remember doing that,” Callen remarked. 

“Sure, G. Whatever you say.”

Callen rolled his eyes as they pulled out of the parking lot. 

“Jared’s been excited. I think he likes you.”

“Am I sensing a bit of jealousy?” Sam joked.

Callen snorted, “Hardly. I think he’s just excited to have someone else to cook for.”

“Doesn’t the man cook for like, a hundred people every night?” Sam asked. 

“Yeah, but he rarely gets feedback.”

“I’m supposed to give him feedback?”

Callen looked at Sam. “You? Feedback? No. I’ll give him feedback for you.”

Sam looked at him with an eyebrow raised, stopping the car at a red light. “So I tell you the food was good and you tell him?”

“Something like that,” Callen said with a touch of mystery.

Sam shook his head and laugh. “You’re somethin’ else, G.”

Callen grinned, “I know.”

*****

Sam observed the couple in front of him. Jared was cooking some chicken in a skillet and G was slicing red peppers for him. It had been a shock to see G in the kitchen at all considering the last Sam knew G couldn’t even boil water. 

He’d never observed them alone. Even at the pub there had been people around, and what Sam could see now was very telling. 

G was comfortable. Jared casually--and often--would brush his hand lightly across G’s hip or shoulder and G, in response, would step closer to Jared, into his personal space. They exchanged small looks and unasked questions about food and other things--an unspoken language that came with knowing someone. But more of all… there was a smile on G’s face. It wasn’t huge or goofy or fake, it was small and real and innocent and just a little bit fragile. 

Sam wondered if G knew how deep in love he was. Sam had never seen his partner like this. There had been girls, yes, and Sam had thought there had probably been a guy or two (but Sam never asked and G never told) but G had never looked as relaxed as he did now. Never looked as happy. 

It was a nice look on G. G had been alone so long that Sam was beginning to worry just a little bit. He didn’t want G to be alone forever, everyone deserved someone. Jared was a nice guy, great by all accounts and Sam couldn’t really picture anyone better for G. 

“Can you set the table?” Jared asked softly. 

G nodded and set the cutting board with the sliced peppers on it next to the stove. The scene was very domestic.

“You want another beer, Sam?” G asked, pulling down some plates. 

“Sure,” Sam answered. 

G set the plates down at the dining room table before going back to the fridge and opening it up. He pulled a bottle out and handed it to Sam. Sam accepted the brown bottle and reached for the bottle opener next to him. 

“Wine, Jared?” G asked. 

Jared glanced over at G and nodded. “Red, please.”

Sam watched as G selected an opened, but re-corked, bottle of red wine and poured some in a wine glass. He handed the glass to Jared who accepted it with a small smile and soft words of thanks. 

G finished setting the table with silverware and napkins before pulling down a glass for himself. Sam watched as G pulled a pitcher of something out of the fridge and poured himself a glass. Sam looked at it curiously and then looked at G. 

“It’s iced tea.”

“It’s pink,” Sam stated, looking at the drink. 

“It’s pomegranate iced tea.”

“You hate iced tea.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Yes, you do,” Sam countered. “I’ve never seen you drink it. Ever.”

“Well, I like this iced tea,” Callen responded. “Jared brews it.”

Sam glanced over at Jared who was stirring something in the skillet. 

“Hmm.”

G let out a small laugh and took a sip of his drink. 

“Food ready?” He called over to Jared. 

“Almost, G. Keep your pants on,” Jared answered with a grin, looking over his shoulder at them.

“That’s not what you said last night,” G countered and Sam choked on the beer he was swallowing. G shot him a smirk.

“No traumatizing your co-worker, G.” Jared admonished lightly, but Sam could hear the laughter in his voice. 

“Sam’s heard worse.”

“Not by much,” Sam muttered and took another sip of beer. 

“You know… I can change that,” G offered with another grin and a twinkle in his eyes. Sam had really never seen him this happy. 

“Ignorance is bliss, G.”

“Suuure it is,” G answered with a laugh. 

*****

“Stop moving,” Jared mumbled. 

Callen froze and held his breath on instinct. After a minute he let it out very slowly and took another deep breath, trying not to move. 

“I didn’t mean freeze up, G,” Jared said apologetically, sounding more awake. 

A warm body pressed up behind Callen’s and a hand drifted down Callen’s bare chest and the hand moved lower to gently fondle more sensitive areas. A knee pressed between Callen’s bent legs and Callen slowly let out the breath he’d been holding. It took a minute to relax into Jared’s embrace, to let himself feel Jared’s hands on him, to feel the warm breath on the back of his neck. 

“Sorry,” Callen offered quietly. 

“What’s keeping you up?” Jared whispered. 

Callen closed his eyes and tried to forget about the nightmare he’d just had. A combination of his childhood and getting shot. 

“Nothing.”

“G…” Jared pressed a kiss to Callen’s bare shoulder. “You can talk to me, you know.”

Callen thought that if there were ever someone he could talk to, it would be Jared. But he didn’t want Jared to know how messed up he was. He didn’t want Jared to know about the people Callen had killed or about the people who had tried to kill Callen. 

“Just a bad dream,” He said at last. 

“Want to talk about it?” Jared offered softly. 

“Not really,” Callen answered truthfully. 

“Want me to help you take your mind off it?” 

Callen smiled to himself and pressed his hips back against Jared’s pelvis in a definite yes. Jared rolled them over until he landed on top of Callen and as Jared’s lips gently closed over his own, Callen wondered, once again, how he had ever gotten so lucky. 

__

Rule number eight: never allow yourself to become distracted.

*****


	21. Ubiquitous

** **

Life For Rent

** **

** **

Chapter 21 : Ubiquitous

** **

** **

Author’s Notes : 

\- Spoilers for S1E16. Some dialogue is taken directly from the episode. It doesn’t belong to me, it belongs to the writers of NCIS: LA.

\- Thanks to all my wonderful readers and reviewers. You really do brighten my day. 

*****

Callen’s phone alarm went off at 7:03 am and he groaned silently. Jared was draped across him, limbs mixed with Callen’s, keeping him warm and keeping him put. 

“Mmm,” Jared mumbled. “Stay.”

“Gotta pick Sam up,” Callen answered softly. He ran a hand through Jared’s blonde hair, tangling his fingers in the strands. 

“Throw him off his game; be late,” Jared answered, sighing softly in contentment.

Callen laughed softly. “I don’t know how much he’ll appreciate that.”

Jared looked up and his bright blue eyes met Callen’s. “I want you, G,” He said, voice husky with lust. “Please.”

Callen groaned as Jared’s words sent a jolt straight to his groin. “You’re insatiable, you know that, right?”

The younger man smiled lazily. “Yeah.”

“We’ll have to be quick.”

“Nuh-uh,” Jared said with a shake of his head. “Slow. Slow and deep.”

Callen moaned as he wrapped his arms around Jared, rolling them over so he landed on top of the other man. “Sam is never going to let me hear the end of it if I’m late.”

Jared smiled up at him, he looked beautiful in the early morning light. “Take me, G.”

“Yes,” Callen breathed against Jared’s lips. “Okay.”

*****

“If you tell me you’re picking me up at 9, 8:50 I’m curbside,” Sam said as they entered headquarters.

“Got caught up in something,” Callen answered.

“What?” Sam asked. “You don’t have a TV, you don’t read the newspaper, you _clearly_ don’t spend anytime getting ready.”

Callen dropped his bag by his desk. “Well maybe I was working out.”

Sam laughed lightly. “You don’t work out.”

Callen headed for the stairs. “I run.”

“Yeah, when people are shooting at us.”

“Alright, you know what?” Callen asked, glancing back at Sam. “I slept in.”

“With who? You barely sleep.”

Callen was pretty sure Sam knew the answer to that and he was also pretty sure that Sam didn’t want to know he knew the answer to that so he was playing dumb.

“There’s nobody,” Callen answered with a small smile. ‘Nobody’ of course meant Jared.

“C’mon,” Sam said with a smile, patting Callen’s shoulder with his hand. “I think it would be great for you to be in a relationship.”

Sam had been trying to convince Callen to call his thing with Jared a ‘relationship’ for the past month. Just because Callen didn’t call it that, didn’t mean it wasn’t a relationship.

“Sam how many times we going to have this conversation? You are my partner, not my mother.”

“I just want you to be happy and find a good girl.”

Callen laughed, “I don’t think Jared would appreciate being called a girl.”

“Well I think he probably _would_ appreciate you calling it a relationship.”

“You…” Callen said skeptically. “You are giving me relationship advice?”

Sam grinned and held his hands up in defeat, “Point taken.”

“Thank you.”

Together they stepped into the tactical room upstairs. 

“Finally,” Hetty said. “Nice of you gentlemen to join us.”

*****

Jared grabbed the order slip off of the metal shelf. “I need two salmons, one pot roast and one… hamburger?” Jared looked up at Mark, the waiter had just delivered this. “We don’t serve hamburgers.”

Mark shrugged haplessly. “I tried to tell him that, over and over, but he’s really old and insists that he had a hamburger here once. The best one in his life or something.”

Jared sighed. “Old?”

“Probably gonna croak tomorrow,” Mark said uneasily. “He was _really,_ really old, sir.”

Jared exhaled, “Okay.”

“Thank you,” Mark sighed in relief and then left to go back out onto the floor.

“When did I become such a pushover?” Jared muttered to himself. 

Brandon, his sous chef, snickered as he walked by. “You’ve always been a pushover, Jay-Jay.”

“Fuck off, Bran,” Jared replied without heat. 

Brandon just laughed, walking away. Jared went to the fridge to track down some meat for the old guy’s hamburger.

Ten minutes later he was molding a patty when his phone started buzzing. Jared quickly finished and ran his hands under the sink before wiping them off and digging through his pockets for his digital leash. He glanced at the name and frowned before answering. “Hey, G. What’s up?”

“Jared?”

Jared blinked. “Sam? Did you steal G’s phone?”

“He’s in the bathroom, so I only gotta minute.” Sam sighed. “Look, today was a bad case, for everyone but I think G’s taking it really hard.”

“Sam?” Jared asked in concern. “What? What happened? Is he okay?” Jared walked over to their large freezer and stepped inside for some privacy. 

“He’s fine, it’s just--our case today involved a gay lieutenant commander, his boyfriend was killed to get to him and he ended up killing himself.”

Jared inhaled sharply and closed his eyes. He moved his free hand up to his forehead and ran his hand down over his eyes. “Thanks for letting me know.”

“Sure. I’m taking him to my house.”

“Got it.”

The call ended and Jared took a second to compose himself before leaving the freezer. He walked back over to the counter and put the burger on the frying pan. 

“Brandon,” He called lightly, gently grabbing the other man’s sleeve. 

Brandon stopped and look at Jared. “What’s up?”

“I need to leave early. Can you cover for me?” Jared asked. 

“Yes, of course. Is everything alright?”

Jared nodded, “Yeah, I just--there’s somewhere I have to be. I’m going to finish up this order and talk to Bert before leaving.”

“Okay, take care, Jay, okay? Call if you need anything.”

“Thanks,” Jared said softly. 

“No problem.”

*****

“Holy shit.”

Callen looked up and winced. “It’s not as bad as it looks.”

“Not as bad as it… G!” Jared strode across the room and fell to his knees beside the couch Callen was laying on. 

Callen glared at Sam as he walked past but Sam just shrugged and continued on to the kitchen. “Really, I put ice on it.”

“I hope you hurt the motherfucker that did this,” Jared muttered darkly. His fingers lightly probed the area around Callen’s left eye. 

“Yeah we got ‘em.”

“Them? As in more then one? And we? Is Sam hurt?” Jared asked, a concerned tone in his voice. He glanced over his shoulder and towards the kitchen. “He looked like he was limping a little.”

“He’ll be fine,” Callen assured the younger man. 

“Where else are you hurt?” Jared’s hands lifted the front of Callen’s shirt without pause and his fingertips ghosted across the light bruising there, it would be darker in the morning. “It’s okay to duck.”

Callen laughed softly. “I’ll remember that next time.”

“See that you do.”

“What are you doing here?” Callen asked, looking at his watch. “It’s barely nine. On a Tuesday. You don’t get off this early.”

“Sam called.”

“Sam has your number?”

“He called on your phone.”

“You stole my phone?” Callen called to his partner. 

“I gave it back,” Sam answered. 

Jared let go of Callen’s shirt and picked up one of Callen’s hands in his. “Let’s go back to my place. I’ll make you an actual dinner and then I’ll let you fuck me into the mattress.”

Callen grinned. “You always say the nicest things.”

Jared laughed, “I’m sure.”

The younger man stood up and reached a hand down for Callen. Callen grabbed it and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. “Let me say goodbye to Sam.”

“I’ll wait in the car.”

Callen nodded. “Thanks.”

Jared left them alone and Sam came out of the kitchen, beer in hand. 

“You gonna say something, G?”

Callen had thought about saying something along the lines of ‘I don’t need you to take care of me’ and then he thought better of it because, actually, when Jared had entered, a warm feeling had taken root in Callen’s chest. He **wanted** Jared there and Callen never would have called the other man on his own. 

“Yeah,” Callen answered quietly. “Thanks.”

Sam smiled, “Sure thing, G. You know I’ve got your back.”

“Yeah. I know.”

*****

“Do you want to talk about it?” Jared asked. 

They were lying in bed, naked. Jared was on his stomach, head turned on a pillow to face Callen while Callen was on his side, head propped up with his hand and looking down at the younger man. Callen’s free hand was tracing random things on Jared’s bare back. 

Callen inhaled. “Are you ever scared that someone will come after you because of me? I mean, already someone had pictures of you because you were with me.”

Jared appeared to think about the question before answering, “Maybe a little, but this is worth it, G. _You’re_ worth it.”

“I’m not worth your life,” Callen countered. 

“And neither is driving, but I do it anyways. And I ride in elevators and use vending machines. People have died from doing all of those things. I--” Jared laughed lightly. “I surf in the ocean, G. You want to talk about me risking my life? Sometimes surfers go under and they _never_ come back, but I still go out, still take that chance. Being with you makes me incredibly happy and maybe you’ll call me stupid for wanting to stay with you, but I do. I want to stay. If I wasn’t a risk taker I wouldn’t even get out of bed in the morning.”

“Jared,” Callen sighed. “It’s not that simple.”

“It _is_ ,” Jared countered. “And I think you’re forgetting something, G.”

“I am?” Callen asked skeptically. 

“Yes. Yourself.”

“Myself?”

“You think that I don’t know that if I were in danger you wouldn’t do everything you could to help me?”

“I might be too late,” Callen said softly. “Lee was too late.”

“Then you’ll just have to learn how to run faster.”

Callen smiled softly. “Yeah, I guess I will.”

*****


	22. Vindicated

** **

Life For Rent

** **

** **

Chapter 22 : Vindicated

** **

** **

Author’s Notes : 

\- Spoilers for S1E17. Some lines of dialogue are taken directly from the episode and therefore don’t belong to me.

\- I’m so sorry for the delay on this chapter. There are author updates on my homepage that can keep you in the loop on any expected (and unexpected) delays.

\- Thank you to all my wonderful readers and reviewers. You guys are made of win! 

\- Yeah, there’s a lot of sex.

*****

“Want some more juice?” Jared asked, setting Callen’s plate down in front of him. 

Callen snagged an arm around the other man’s waist and pulled Jared down onto his lap. “Forget dinner,” Callen murmured into Jared’s chest. “Let’s skip to dessert.” His fingers unbuttoned Jared’s jeans and slowly pulled down the zipper. 

“Jesus, G.” Jared hissed as Callen stuck his hand down the front of Jared’s pants and gently caressed him. “Not at the dinner table.”

“Bed?”

“Yes,” Jared gasped in agreement.

Callen gently pushed Jared off of him and dragged him over to the bedroom. Along the way both men stripped off their shirts and Jared kicked off his pants, boxers falling down with them. When they reached the bed, Callen pressed Jared down into the mattress, holding both of his wrists up and over his head. 

“You’re beautiful like this,” Callen whispered, eyes darkening with lust. He leaned forward and all but ravished Jared’s mouth and when he pulled back a few minutes later, the younger man’s lips were swollen and red and his hips were pushing up into Callen’s a not inconsiderate amount of force. 

“In me,” Jared moaned. “G-eeeeee.”

Callen reached down with one hand to undo his pants. Jared’s knees came up to Callen’s waist to help pull the piece of clothing down until both men were naked. Callen released Jared’s arms and the younger man reached for the lube as Callen shifted their bodies a little. 

“I could have been in the Bahamas right now,” Callen teased.

Jared handed the lube to Callen and shook his head with a sloppy grin. “Face it, G- you’d miss me too much.”

And Callen would. The woman had been tempting, even if just a little. She’d been beautiful and exactly the kind of person that Callen wouldn’t have thought twice about saying yes to before Jared. Even though he’d had Jared’s permission to flirt with her, to grab some coffee… Callen knew at the end of the night, he’d be going home to Jared. 

__

3 days earlier…

Callen’s phone flashed and he thumbed the green button that would open the new text. 

****

Hey you available for lunch?

I’m in traffic school. Callen answered. 

There was a long pause and then **…Traffic school?**

****

Yes. It really sucks.

Pause. **Well how about I really suck when you get here tonight?**

Callen’s body really liked that idea until he remembered… **I have a lot of work to catch up on since I’m in school all day. I have to go to headquarters when I finish up here.**

****

Like I care how late you are. *rolls eyes* You’re so ridiculous, G.

The guy just walked in.

Guy?

Teacher. He looks weird already.

Haha. Okay, I’ll let you go. The offer’s open.

Callen pushed his phone back into his pocket. 

“… Not only are we fun for all… we’re all for fun! We put the cooool in schooool.”

Callen raised his hand. “Wouldn’t that be ‘chool’?”

“The ‘h’ is silent.” The teacher answered. 

“I’m in ell,” Callen mumbled. Right then a beautiful blonde came in last, stopping next to Callen before gracefully sliding into the empty seat beside him. 

__

Present day…

“You better not be thinking about her when you’re about to fuck me,” Jared said, amused.

“She was _hot_ ,” Callen answered, pushing a finger into the other man. 

“ _I’m_ hot,” Jared replied with confidence. 

“Yeah,” Callen grinned. “You really are.” He slid a second finger in next to the first.

__

3 days ago…

****

You know, I think being shot was preferable to this. Callen texted during his break. 

**  
**

It only took Jared a minute to respond. **Lol. It’s only for two days, G. I told you that you shouldn’t drive so fast.**

Callen sighed. Jared had said that more than once. **Yeah, yeah. So a hot blonde is sitting next to me.**

Really? What’s he look like?

She’s got huge tits. Callen answered with a grin, anticipating Jared’s answer. Jared was pretty much as gay as they came.

The younger man didn’t disappoint. **… Ewwww Are you trying to kill me here, G? I was trying to eat some lunch. I think you’ve put me off food for forever. Just… ewwww**

I bet they’re nice and firm… they look great in her dress. Callen typed.

**  
**

Hold on while I go puke.

Lol. Any plans for today? Going to catch some waves? Callen asked, changing the subject. 

**  
**

They’re pretty good in Newport Beach right now, I was thinking about it. 

Go for it. I know I kept you from going on Sunday.

You totally did. But it was worth it. 

Callen smiled. **Good to know.**

You should ask your perky blonde friend out for coffee.

Yeah? Callen raised an eyebrow.

**  
**

That way you’ll see how much you don’t miss women and how much better I am.

Callen grinned. **Well maybe I will then.**

And afterwards you can come home and I’ll let you fuck me before I do you.

Callen coughed and glanced around hoping no one was looking at him as he was sure that he was turning a bright red. He shifted in his seat and adjusted his suddenly too tight pants. **You’ll let me fuck you?**

Of course. Callen could picture Jared grinning at him as he said that. **If only to remind you how much better it is being with someone not all soft and breakable.**

****

I’ve been with some pretty tough women in my time. 

There was a pause. **Promise to never tell me about that.**

Callen laughed. **We’ll see.**

****

We can do more than see. I’ll get you hard and begging for more.

How?

I’d suck you deep and hard, G. Your hands in my hair, my hole slick and waiting. 

Callen moaned silently. **Are we sexting?**

****

Well I have my hands down my pants, I’m pretty sure you don’t though.

****

You’re touching yourself? Callen asked.

****

I started before you ever texted me.

Where are you?

On the bed.

Naked?

I am now.

Callen glanced at the clock. They still had twenty minutes left of their half hour break. He could probably make it to his car. 

****

How fast can you get me off?

His phone lit up again and this time instead of a text there was a picture of Jared’s hand wrapped around his erection. Underneath it said ‘ **Pretty damn fast** ’. Callen groaned and reached down to adjust himself. 

****

I can’t believe I’m thinking about going to my car to jerk off. I’m way too old for this. 

If you went, I could call you and talk dirty.

There was pretty much no part of Callen that disliked that idea and with a well placed driver’s manual in front of him, he was out of his seat and heading for the parking lot. Callen slid into the backseat of his car, where the windows were tinted and sat down. He threw a jacket over his lap and pulled himself free of his pants. His thumb hit Jared’s speed-dial and the younger man answered immediately. 

“Jared,” he answered. 

“I’m really hoping nobody walks by,” Callen said, by way of a greeting. 

“Isn’t that part of the thrill?” Jared asked. 

“I should be working on the case.” Callen stroked himself. “Is there any lube in my car? Condoms?”

“Passenger side door pocket,” Jared answered. As Callen moved to get it, he could hear Jared breathing heavily in the phone. 

He squeezed some lube into his hand and then wrapped his hand around his erection and started sliding it up and down. “Jared.”

“Are you touching yourself?”

“Yeah.”

“I want to suck you.”

Callen groaned, “Yeah.”

“I would wrap my lips around your cock and then swallow you down until my lips hit your skin.”

“Jared, fuck…”

“I would keep sucking until you screamed my name. My tongue swirling around…”

Callen heard Jared let out a deep moan over the phone. “What are you doing?”

“Fingering myself.”

Callen almost came at the thought. “Holy fuck.”

Jared laughed breathlessly. “I’m imagining that it’s you.”

“How many fingers?”

“Two?”

“I want to hear you push another one in.”

“Yeah…?” And then there was a loud moan and a gasp and Jared’s breathing hitched for a moment before he began to pant. “It’s tight,” Jared breathed. 

“And hot.”

“Definitely hot.” Jared was breathing heavily. “Run your hand up your shirt.” Callen pushed his hand under his dark t-shirt. “Play with your nipples.”

Callen ran his thumb back and forth over the hard buds. “Fuck.”

“In a moment,” Jared answered teasingly. “God, I want to taste you, I’d lick some of your juices and then thrust my tongue into your mouth.”

“Jared…”

“Tell me what you want, G,” Jared panted.

“I want to fuck you,” Callen answered, without hesitation. 

“You want to slide that dick of yours into my ass? Pound me until I can’t sit?”

Callen’s dick twitched at the thought. “Yes.”

“I can feel you sliding into me, stretching me.”

“So tight,” Callen whispered, closing his eyes. 

“Are you close?”

“Yeah.”

“Me too. Want to hear me come? I’ll scream your name, G.”

“Shit.” Callen unrolled into himself, so as not to make a mess in the car.

Jared’s breathing filled the phone and Callen could hear the younger man moaning in pleasure. “Fuck, G… that’s it… right there…” It was so incredibly hot to be listening to Jared get off while picturing him that Callen knew he would be coming any second. “Deeper, G… harder… fuck, yeah… fuck me, G…ahhh… oh god… ah… ah… fuck… G!!”

“Shit, Jared,” Callen cursed as his hand sped up. 

“G!!” Jared screamed again. “Ahh!”

And then Callen was coming, in short, hot bursts. “Jared!” He could hear Jared panting over the phone, moaning and still saying Callen’s name over and over. “Fuck.”

After a few minutes, their breathing started to even out and with practiced ease, Callen pulled the filled condom off of his half hard erection and then tied it off. He searched the backseat for a bag and came up with an old In N Out bag that he dropped the condom into. There was a napkin in the bag that he used to wipe himself and his hand off. With a glance at his watch he noted he had about four minutes before the class resumed, enough time to go wash his hands.

“I came all over myself,” Jared whispered in the phone. “I wish you were here to lick it off.”

“I’m sorry I’m not,” Callen said regretfully. 

“Me too.”

Callen paused before saying, “I’ve never done that before.”

“Phone sex?”

“Yeah.”

“This was only my second time. The first time wasn’t so successful and I ended up laughing the whole way through it.”

“I’m sure whoever you were trying it with appreciated that.”

“Not really,” Jared said with a laugh.

Callen leaned back in the seat. “I smell like sex and so does my car.”

“Crack a window. And I know you have some cologne in the trunk.”

“Oh yeah.” Callen had forgotten about that. “I don’t know what time I’ll be in tonight.”

“Is that your way of saying that this might be the only sex we have until you’re finished with this case?”

“Yeah,” Callen answered wryly. “Pretty much.”

Jared’s breath hitched. “God I really want you, G.”

“When this case is over, I’ll take the day off. Hetty will be pleased.”

Jared laughed softly. “I know how days off work with you.”

Callen sighed, “Yeah.”

Callen had tried to take days off in the past, only to be called into to work. Jared didn’t seem to mind, in fact out of all of Callen’s lovers, Jared was the most understanding. Although he was also the only one who know what Callen actually did. 

“Doesn’t mean I won’t take what I can get,” Jared added. He paused. “G… I…” 

“Yeah?”

This time the pause was more significant and Jared’s breathing was easily heard. “Nothing,” Jared said at last. “I just miss you, is all.”

Callen knew that wasn’t what Jared wanted to say, but he didn’t call the other man on it. “I miss you too.”

__

Present day…

“Jesus, G. What’s taking so long?” Jared asked. 

Callen grinned down at the younger man. “What? I can’t make things last?”

“No,” Jared answered succinctly. He reached up and gripped Callen’s upper arms. “I’m not a fucking virgin, just get in me.”

“It’s been a little while.”

“It’s been _four days_ ,” Jared said with a roll of his eyes. “And that’s just four days since _you’ve_ been in my ass…”

“Four _long_ days,” Callen countered. Despite Jared’s invitation of fucking and sucking, Callen had gotten into Jared’s place around two AM every morning since the day before the case began, exhausted and barely able to undress before collapsing onto the bed. 

“My ass doesn’t measure in exaggerated G time. Four days is four days and it had a little happy time a few days ago, remember?”

“Patience, dear,” Callen smirked.

Jared sighed and looked up at the ceiling. “You can be really infuriating sometimes, you know that, right?”

“Sam’s said something along those lines.”

“Well I ditto whatever Sam said.”

__

2 days ago…

Callen climbed into bed next to Jared and was out before his head hit the pillow. 

When he woke up, Jared was wrapped around him. Callen glanced at the clock and groaned. He had to be at work within the hour. He gently slid out from under Jared and tip-toed to the bathroom, gathering clothes as he went. He took a quick shower and while getting dressed he remembered that he had left his bag in the car the night before. Callen finished getting ready, minus a shirt, and quietly walked around Jared’s room, heading for the closet. He opened the door and pulled out one of Jared’s only button up shirts. It was blue and matched the color of the ocean on a sunny day.

Callen slid the shirt on easily and quickly buttoned it up. He glanced towards the bed where Jared was still sleeping wrapped around Callen’s pillow. He smiled easily and then grabbed his wallet and jacket before heading out the door. 

__

Present day…

Callen slid into Jared with ease, and despite what Jared might think, Callen didn’t need any reminders of why he was with the younger man instead of some woman. Jared gave him everything. He was perfect in so many ways. Callen didn’t know what he did to deserve Jared, but he wasn’t going to do anything to mess up what they had. 

“Hey,” Jared said softly. He reached out and tangled his fingers with Callen’s, giving the older man’s hand a gentle squeeze. “You alright there?”

“Yeah.” Callen swallowed and Jared’s legs tightened around his waist. “Sorry.”

Jared gave him a small, honest smile. “It’s okay, as long as everything’s alright.”

“It is.”

“You know you can talk to me about anything, right?” Jared asked softly. He added wryly, “Even if it’s during sex…” 

Callen laughed quietly. “Yeah, I know.”

“Good. Now you _really need_ to start moving, G.”

Callen laughed again, but did as Jared asked. 

__

2 days ago…

****

Oh no. The puppets are back. And the music.

You didn’t mention puppets and music yesterday.

I was trying to block them out. 

What do the puppets do?

They show you how to drive.

Pause and then, **Puppets show you how to drive?**

This is hell.

Is he wearing that mustard colored sweater again?

It’s orange today.

…orange.

Bright orange.

You know, things this exciting didn’t happen in my driver’s ed. What does the music do?

It helps you remember things using songs like Rockin Registration and Insurance Requirement Rap. There was a long pause and when Jared didn’t answer, Callen sent another text. **Jared?**

…Sorry. I think I just died of laughter. 

Callen groaned. **I knew I shouldn’t have told you.**

Now G, communication is important in every relationship, even the smallest things can make a difference. 

Ugh, now you sound like Nate.

Who on your team don’t I sound like?

Callen paused. **Good question.**

__

Present time…

Callen moved in and out of Jared with care, earning small moans of pleasure from the younger man with each thrust. Jared’s eyes were open and locked onto Callen’s, his lips were swollen and his cheeks were flushed from pleasure. His breaths were shallow and his hands were roaming Callen’s body, urging him closer. 

It didn’t take long for either of them to come. In fact, if Callen thought about it, it was a little bit embarrassing how quickly it had happened. Jared didn’t seem to mind though, he just tugged Callen down and then proceeded to wrap himself around the older man. 

“G?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you falling asleep?”

“No.” Except he was and they both knew it. 

“I’ll be right back.” 

And then Callen’s warm blanket was gone and his eyes sleepily followed Jared’s naked form out of the bedroom and stayed peeled on the doorway until the younger man came back a few minutes later. Jared climbed right back into bed and resumed his earlier position. 

“Goodnight, G.”

“’Night.”

Callen slowly drifted off while Jared drew small nothings into his skin. His eyes were heavy when he closed them for the last time and Callen felt his breathing start to even out while his heart rate slowed down. Before drifting off into unconsciousness, Callen heard Jared whisper, “Thank you for being mine, G.”

*****


	23. Whimsy

** **

Life For Rent

** **

** **

Chapter 23 : Whimsy

** **

** **

Author’s Notes : 

\- **Zakhar_koda** over at LJ asked for some Jared at work time and it was seconded by **Paineverlasting** on ffnet, so…

\- Don’t own Williams-Sonoma, Neosporin, Wüsthof, PacSun, Rip Curl, American Apparel, Blue Moon, Coors.

\- For the international readers, Williams-Sonoma is a high-end cooking store, PacSun is a surf clothing store.

\- Thanks to all my wonderful readers and reviewers. 300 reviews! Wow! Thank you!

*****

“Let’s go shopping.” 

Callen blinked and looked up from the report that he was reading. It was something Hetty had handed him before he’d left last night on some arms dealing activity. “Shopping. You want to go shopping?”

“I need a new hoodie,” Jared answered easily from the kitchen. “And you need more socks.”

“How could you possible know that?”

“Because the amount of socks I have has been steadily decreasing in the past month.”

“Oh.” Callen paused. “Oops?”

Jared laughed, “I don’t mind. We just need to get more.”

“Take Sam,” Callen suggested, going back to his reading. “He’s much more of the shopping type.”

“I doubt that.”

“Take Lindsey?”

“Busy. I want to take you.”

Callen closed the report and looked over his shoulder at Jared. “I’m probably the worst person for you to go shopping with.”

“I’ve been shopping with you before, G.”

“Oh. Yeah.” Christmas. “Why don’t you just order off the internet?”

Jared put away some dishes before turning around to grin at Callen. “Because I, like pretty much every other gay man on the planet, enjoy shopping.”

“But there’s all those people… screaming kids… pushy salespeople…”

“… Dressing rooms for discrete blow jobs…”

Pause. “You really don’t play fair, you know that, right?” Callen asked, standing up. 

“I also need to go to Williams-Sonoma,” Jared added.

“More cooking stuff?”

“I dropped my ceramic knife,” Jared admitted sheepishly. “It shattered into about a hundred little pieces.”

“You didn’t cut yourself, did you?” Callen asked, walking over towards the other man. 

Jared held up his hands. There were tiny red scratches all over that Callen hadn’t noticed the pervious night. “Nothing major, I’ve had worse.”

Callen took the younger man’s hands in his and examined them. It looked pretty painful and one or two looked deep and raw. “Did you put something on them? Neosporin?”

“Uh… I meant to and then just sorta… forgot. It’s nothing, G.” Jared moved to pull his hands away but Callen kept a firm grip on them. 

“Do they hurt?”

“A little,” Jared admitted. “But I’ve had worse. It sorta comes with the job.”

Callen traced an old scar on Jared’s thumb. “Like this one.”

“Yeah, like that one,” The younger man agreed. “Granted, your job is much more dangerous so my scars don’t even really compare.”

“I think your scars are sexy.”

Jared laughed. “You would. So are you going to come with me?”

Callen sighed dramatically. “Fine, but I want pizza for dinner.”

“Deal.”

*****

The Santa Monica promenade was always busy. No matter when Jared went, there were tons of people everywhere. Some were tourists, but some were locals like himself. But Jared liked the promenade. He liked that there were tons of stores there, he liked that it was by the beach, and he liked that it was outside. LA was different from San Diego in that most San Diego malls were outdoor malls while LA malls were housed in walls with high ceilings. 

They stopped at Williams-Sonoma first since it was technically not part of the promenade and a little further up the street. G wandered off to look at the cook’s tools while Jared found a sales associate to track down a ceramic knife for him. While he waited he studied the knives up on display.

“Are you looking for any knife in particular?” Someone asked behind him. 

Jared turned to see a college aged girl with two braids and a green apron behind him. She smiled easily and Jared returned it. “I’m actually here for a ceramic knife, someone went to go get me one, I think.”

“I dropped one once,” She whispered with a grin. “I was finding pieces of it all over my apartment for days.”

“I know what you mean,” Jared said with a nod. “I think I vacuumed everything three times, just in case.”

“Yeah, they’re a bit sharp to take you by surprise.”

“Definitely.”

She smiled again. “Well, if you need any help while you’re here, just ask. I’m glad to be of assistance.”

“Thanks.” 

The girl wandered off to help someone else and two warm arms snaked around his waist. “A little young for you, don’t you think?” G asked. 

Jared laughed, “And a little too feminine for me as well.”

“She was totally flirting with you.”

“She asked if I needed help with the knives, G. I hardly think that counts.”

G moved to Jared’s side, keeping one arm around his waist as he looked at the knives in front of them. “You have those ones, right?” He asked, pointing to a set of Wüsthof knives. 

“Yeah.”

“Wow, I didn’t realize they were so expensive,” He remarked, peering at the price.

“Yeah. They’re great though, I’ve had them for years. My parents bought them for me when I graduated from culinary school.”

“That’s some graduation gift.”

Jared kissed G’s cheek. “Yeah. They bought me the fifteen piece set and I’ve added to it over the years.”

“Sir?” Jared turned. “I’ve brought your knife up to the register, so whenever you’re ready just tell them it’s for you.”

“Sure, thanks.”

“No problem. Is there anything else I can help you with today?” The associate asked with a smile. 

“Nope, I’m good.”

“Well, if you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask.” There was another smile and then Jared was left with G. 

“Now those look like some manly knives,” G remarked pointing to the Shun knives. “Look at the size of that cleaver.”

“I’ve got that.”

“You do?”

“Yeah. They don’t have one in the Wüsthof set I have, the Classic has it, but I figured if it wasn’t going to match why not go all out? So I went for the Shun.”

“You could probably take someone’s head off with that in three whacks or so.”

“I’ll leave the beheading to you,” Jared said with a laugh. “Mine’s for things already dead.”

“It’s not as easy as it looks.”

“I’ll take your word for it.”

G grinned. “So anything else you need?”

“Candy thermometer,” Jared answered. 

“There’s a thermometer just for candy?” G asked as they left the knives behind.

“Yup.” They stopped in front of a display and Jared plucked one from the wall. “Do _you_ need anything?”

G laughed. “What would I do with any of this stuff? I don’t even have a kitchen.”

“Hmm, I guess that’s true. Wow. I can’t imagine not having a kitchen. I have two and I still want more.”

They queued up and waited patiently for their turn. While Jared paid for the knife and thermometer, G flipped through the catalogue at the till. He shoved it back into the display as Jared grabbed his small bag. They left the store and headed up towards the Third Street Promenade. 

“So American Apparel has socks and PacSun should have some hoodies. Hmm, there’s a Rip Curl here too… maybe I’ll get some new boardshorts,” Jared mused.

“You buy your socks at American Apparel?” G asked skeptically. 

Jared shrugged, “At least that way they’re made in American sweatshops and not Asian ones. All their clothes are so plain, otherwise I would get some other stuff there too.”

“So which one has the best dressing rooms?”

Jared grinned, “I’m not sure. I think we’ll have to try them all.”

G blinked. “You know, I think that sounds like a plan.”

*****

Callen watched, entranced, as Jared tossed some pizza dough into the air, caught it and then tossed it again. It spun around and Callen could see the dough getting thinner as Jared caught it again. 

“I thought they only did that in movies.”

“Nope,” Jared answered easily, catching the dough again on the back of his hand. “It actually makes the crust taste much better. It makes it softer but still crispy.”

“You’ll have to do this for Eric sometime, he swears by frozen pizza.”

Jared laughed, “He kinda looks like he would, no offense to your friend.”

“Nah, if there were anyone who looks like they would--it would be him.”

Finally Jared stopped tossing the dough and he gently worked it into a pizza screen. The whole process fascinated Callen and he sat there watching Jared spread sauce and then a few different cheeses and then some meat and vegetables. Jared had been working on the pizza for almost two hours now. Callen had forgotten that the dough had to rise, but Jared just used that time to prepare their toppings and mix together an ice cream that was churning in the ice cream maker. 

“Don’t you ever get tired of cooking?”

Jared looked up from where he was arranging some cheese over various toppings. “Not really.”

“Never?”

“Each thing I make is different. It might be the same ingredients, but I have the option of mixing it up a little, making it new. And then I wait and see how it turns out. I get to create something new everyday, that’s fun for me. And then just trying to guess how all the ingredients are going to interact…” He shrugged. “I love cooking.”

Jared carried the pizza over to the oven and slid it in carefully. Callen watched as he set the timer and then began to clean up. Callen left the chair he’d been sitting in and went into the kitchen to help Jared put away things. Between the two of them they finished pretty quickly and Callen wiped down the counters while Jared washed some things, putting others in the dishwasher. Jared finished first and Callen felt two warm arms wrap around him from behind and Jared’s lips settled onto his neck. 

He smiled and finished wiping up the last of the counter, tossing the rag over his shoulder towards the sink. He ground his hips backwards into Jared’s and grinned when the younger man groaned. 

“Don’t start what we can’t finish, G. Pizza first,” Jared mumbled into his ear. 

“Pizza, ice cream, and then bed.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Callen turned his head to the side and Jared’s lips grazed his. He reached up and used his hand to keep Jared’s head in place as he opened his mouth slightly, pulling in Jared’s upper lip. The younger man responded by sucking in Callen’s bottom lip. 

They kissed lazily and Callen wondered if this was how things were supposed to be. He felt content here in Jared’s kitchen with the other man working his hands into the front pockets of Callen’s jeans. He felt comfortable and safe and a small part of him was scared of how quickly he had gotten used to Jared. 

Eventually Callen turned around and Jared pressed him against the counter, holding him loosely as they continued to casually make-out. It felt nice to just be there with Jared and not worry about anything. 

They finally broke apart when the timer went off in the background. Jared reluctantly pulled away to check on the pizza and Callen straightened his shirt and started pulling out some dishes for them to eat off of. 

Ten minutes later they were eating on the couch and Callen was in pizza heaven. “This is incredible.”

Jared smiled, “Thanks.”

“Like… it’s really, really good.”

“Never had homemade pizza before?”

“Nope,” Callen answered. He’d rarely had homemade anything. “How have I lived without this?”

Jared laughed, “I’ll put this on the list of things to make again.”

“That’s okay,” Callen said, swallowing. “I know it takes a long time.”

The other man gave him a weird look that Callen couldn’t read. “I don’t mind, G.”

“Really, Jared. It took two hours to make this, I don’t want you to go through all that trouble when I like everything else you cook too.”

Jared shook his head lightly and smiled at Callen. His smile looked sad and a little strained. “G… two hours is nothing compared to how happy you look right now. If pizza can do that, then I don’t mind making more.”

A lump formed in his throat and Callen tried to convince himself that some food had just gotten stuck there. But he knew better. Jared was willing to spend two hours making pizza because it made Callen happy. The idea was so foreign that Callen wasn’t even sure how to respond to that. “I… thank you.”

“No thanks necessary,” Jared said warmly. “But you’re welcome. Just tell me whenever you want it, or maybe I’ll surprise you one of these days.” He paused. “Oh, hey. Maybe you could invite your team over or something and I can wow them with my pizza making skills.”

“Nate’s already in love with your pastry making skills, I think if he ate your pizza too I’d have to use force to keep him away from you.”

Jared laughed, “He does have those great puppy dog eyes…”

Callen threw a napkin at Jared. “I do not want to hear about Nate’s puppy dog eyes. I have to work with him, you know.”

“Oh I know,” Jared grinned. 

Callen rolled his eyes. “Shouldn’t you be checking on the ice cream or something?”

Jared laughed again but obediently got up to check on dessert. 

*****

“Hey, wanna come over for a beer after work?” Jared asked, carefully plating a slice of chocolate cake. He drizzled some raspberry sauce over the top and grabbed a bar of chocolate to shave some curls.

Brandon looked over his shoulder and blindly flipped some vegetables in the pan. “What’ve you got?”

Jared laughed, “You’re going to accept or decline based on what beer I’ve got?”

“Well if it’s Blue Moon, I’m there… if you’re drinking Coors, I might as well dip my cup in the toilet.”

“Coors isn’t that bad,” Jared said with a chuckle. “But I think I have some Blue Moon left from the last time you were over.”

“You should invite Linds too, see if she’s free.”

“You think she’s going to come over for a beer at one on a Thursday night?”

“She might.”

“Uh-huh.”

Jared pushed the now finished plate of dessert over to a clear part of the counter and started on plating some crème brûlée. He saw a flash of white and called out, “Mark!”

Mark stopped immediately. “Yeah, boss?” 

Jared gestured with his elbow at the cake, “Table twelve.”

The young waiter carefully grabbed the plate, “You got it, sir.”

“Thanks.”

Jared sprinkled some sugar over the top of the crème brûlée and then carefully torched the top; the sugar turned a golden brown. He dropped three raspberries and a blackberry on the top in the middle of the dessert. 

“Ben!” Jared called, over to the garde manger of the kitchen. “Can you come finish this please?” Ben quickly finished the salads he was working on and took over for Jared. “Brandon is the food for table four finished?”

“The last plate needs to be jazzed up, but everything else is ready.”

“Get it jazzed,” Jared ordered and Brandon handed his vegetables off to a line cook to finish up the plate. He clapped his hands twice. “C’mon people, let’s get it moving!”

*****

Sam watched as G’s phone buzzed its way across his desk. G was in the bathroom and someone was calling. Or texting. Sam wasn’t quite sure. When it buzzed again, the fourth time in two minutes, Sam rolled his eyes, stood up and went to answer it. Jared’s name flashed across the screen and Sam thumbed the accept. “He’s in the bathroom.”

“Sam?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh. I’m, uh… I’m sorta waiting outside.”

“You’re waiting outside? Outside here? NCIS?”

“Yeah.”

“G told you where we are?”

“He got permission from Hetty.”

“Oh. Are you guys going to lunch or something?” Sam asked. 

“I brought lunch.”

“You need help getting in?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, I’ll come let you in.”

“Thanks.”

Sam hung up and set G’s phone back down. He walked to the door and found Jared bouncing nervously with a few large bags in his hand. “Hey, need help?”

Jared proffered one of the bags towards Sam and Sam took it while Jared quickly stepped inside. “I, uh, think the security cam was watching me.”

“Probably.” Sam glanced sideways at the blond surfer. “Does it make you nervous?”

“Just a bit.”

Sam laughed, “Just remember that we’ve probably got a file on you with more stuff than you’d want anyone to know.”

“That is not reassuring,” Jared muttered. They stepped out of the hallway and into the main room and Sam watched as Jared looked around. “Am I supposed to like, sign in or something?”

Sam shrugged, “No idea.”

“Hey.” Sam looked to his left and saw G approaching. There was a smile on his partner’s face as he took in Jared’s form. “You found it okay?” He asked, taking a bag from Jared’s hand. They walked together over to the large table near their desks. 

“Yeah.”

“So how do you like it?”

They set the food on the table and Sam was surprised to see several different Tupperware dishes pulled out with more than enough food for two people. There was probably enough food for about ten people. 

“It’s certainly incognito,” Jared remarked with a smile. 

“We try.” G went to get a stack of plates and gestured Sam towards the silverware. G set the plates down next to Jared and then gave the younger man a quick kiss on the cheek. “I’m going to go round up the gang.”

“There’s 7 of us?”

G paused a moment to think. “Yeah, seven.”

“Okay.”

G left and Jared started opening containers so Sam spread the plates out and set silverware down next to it. “G said you guys had stuff to drink here…?” 

Sam nodded, “Yeah. I’ll go them. What do you want?”

“Water would be great.”

“Sure.”

When Sam came back, with two cans of soda, four bottles of water and a bottle of juice, G had returned and Kensi, Nate and Eric were there as well. They were chatting and piling food onto their plates. G was off to the side a little, head bent towards Jared and Sam smiled just a little at them. 

No one missed the small kiss that G gave Jared or the way Jared’s hand casually rested on G’s hip. But they weren’t really trying to hide it. 

Hetty came up behind everyone and maneuvered her way to the food. “Ah, Mr. Dassagne, do we have you to thank for this fine meal?”

There were baked chicken breasts, two different salads, some cold vegetables, small baked red potatoes and Sam thought he spied some kind of sweet for afterwards. 

“Well, when G told me he was probably going to order out for lunch, again…” Jared said with a disapproving look towards the man in question. “I knew I had to do something. Don’t want him getting too soft around the middle.” He said with a twinkle in his eye. 

“Me? Soft? Try Sam,” G protested. “He ate like three donuts this morning.”

“Yes, but I don’t have a vested interest in Sam’s stomach,” Jared grinned. 

“How much of an interest do you have in Callen’s?” Kensi asked coyly, taking a seat. 

“Plenty,” Jared responded easily. 

Sam passed out the beverages and started loading up his own plate. G and Jared joined him as soon as everyone else began finding a chair. Soon they were all situated at the table, enjoying a homemade lunch. Sam was pretty sure that G had scored with Jared. The food was killer. Not to mention Jared was obviously good for G. Sam wasn’t sure he’d ever seen his friend smile as much as he’d done since meeting the other man. 

“Whatever your motivation, Mr. Dassagne--it is very good.”

“Thank you, Hetty.” Jared responded warmly. “But please, it’s Jared.”

She nodded in acknowledgement. 

“I second that,” Nate put in. “Very good.”

“Thank you.”

Eric was too busy eating to say anything but Kensi nodded in her agreement while she chewed. 

Sam was sitting next to G who was sitting next to Jared who was at the end of the table. Therefore he was pretty sure he was the only one who heard what G said when he leaned over to Jared. 

__

“I’ll thank you later.”

He tried not to choke on his chicken. 

*****


	24. Xenodochial

** **

Life For Rent

** **

** **

Chapter 24 : Xenodochial

** **

** **

Author’s Notes : 

\- Xenodochial : Friendly to strangers

\- Spoilers for S1E18 and for S1E21 (if you squint). Best line: “I’d sooner give a chainsaw to a spider monkey.”

\- Don’t own Iron Chef America, CSI Miami, Crocs, Mario Batali, Solarcaine, Disneyland. 

\- I know that in official beach volleyball there are only two players per side, but when it’s just casual with friends there can be more. =) 

\- Thanks to all my wonderful readers and reviewers, you continue to brighten my day.

*****

“What do you wear when you’re cooking?”

Jared glanced away from his magazine for a second. “Um. Clothes?”

G turned his head on the pillow. “I was watching Iron Chef America earlier and--”

“--Wait, what?”

“I was watching Iron Chef America earlier and--”

“--You watch that show? You don’t watch anything!” 

“I watch… some… stuff.”

“G, I had on CSI Miami the other day and you said, ‘what’s that’.”

“Just because I hadn’t seen one show… and anyways it was a stupid show. I don’t get why anyone would want to watch people solve crimes. It’s a lot less interesting in real life.”

Jared laughed. “G, I don’t know what rock you’ve been under, but people these days are obsessed with that kind of stuff. It’s everywhere.”

“Ugh,” He groaned. “Why are we talking about this again?”

“Because _you_ were watching Iron Chef America,” Jared said with a grin. 

“A much better show than that forensic crap.”

“I can’t even believe you were watching it in the first place.”

“I turned on your TV and that food channel was on there. I went to the bathroom and came back and that was showing. This chef guy was on and he had on these bright orange foam shoes and it made me wonder what you wear.”

“Well I don’t wear orange Crocs,” Jared said with a laugh. 

“Crocs?”

“That’s what Mario Batali, the chef guy, was wearing.”

“You know who he is based on his shoes?”

“He’s sorta famous for them.”

“Oh. So what _do_ _you_ wear then?”

“Pants, chef jacket, apron, semi-casual shoes. I can’t dress as casually as he does on television since I go out and talk to customers.”

“An apron like the one you wear here?”

“No, this one wraps around your waist.”

“Ah.”

Jared set his magazine on the bedside table and turned the light off. “You know,” He said, turning and wrapping his arms around G. “If you come to the restaurant you’ll have first hand knowledge of what I wear.”

“Will I get to see you cook?”

“You see me cook everyday,” Jared said dryly. “It’s less interesting there when I’m yelling at everyone.”

G laughed. “Yeah, Brandon said you were tough in the kitchen.”

“When did you talk to him?”

“He called the other morning while you were out.”

“What did he want?”

“To know what you were serving that night. I informed him for you.”

“Ah.” Jared paused then laughed, “That bastard.”

“What?”

“He shows up and starts cooking and I’m all ‘how do you know what we’re making’ and he says ‘I’m psychic’ and proceeds to run through the menu of the night. Now I know he just had some insider information.”

G laughed softly. “Yup.”

Jared kissed the back of G’s neck. “Night, G.”

“Night.”

*****

Callen’s phone rang and he dug into his pocket to retrieve it. He glanced at Kensi and then thumbed it on. “Callen.”

“You know, real people don’t answer the phone by stating their last name.”

Callen laughed. “Everyone I know does. What’s up?”

“I’m bored.”

“I wish I could entertain you,” Callen said, with a look out of the corner of his eye at his teammate. “But Kensi is here and we’re stakin’ out a place.”

Kensi’s eyes lit up and she grinned. “Is that Jared? I’m totally okay with you entertaining him while I’m in the car.”

Callen made a face at her and turned to look out his window. “I only have a couple minutes to talk.”

“I need a hobby,” Jared sighed. 

“You have a hobby. You have several hobbies.”

“Cooking doesn’t count--that’s like a calling or something and I’m too impatient to go surfing today, the waves aren’t very good either.”

“You could re-alphabetize your DVDs.”

“How can you re-alphabetize something? Did they change the alphabet?”

“Hmm. Good point,” Callen mused. “You could take up drawing.”

“I’ll get right on that. What hobbies do you have?”

“I’m learning Pashto.”

“Does that really qualify as a hobby?”

Callen thought about it. “Probably not.”

“I’m boring, G.” Jared sighed. “And I’m bored.”

“Is Lindsey at work?”

“Yeah.” Jared sighed again. “Will you be home tonight?”

Callen saw the vehicle Sam was in approaching. “I’m not sure. Hey, I’ve got to go, but go do something, okay? Go down to the pier, ride the Ferris wheel… go shopping…”

“Be safe,” Jared whispered. 

“I’ll try.”

The call ended and Callen shoved his phone back into his pocket as Sam’s car stopped. 

“Everything alright?” Kensi asked.

“With Jared?”

“Yeah.”

“He’s just bored.”

“Ah.”

The car fell silent as they tracked Sam’s movements into the house they were watching.

*****

Jared went for a walk. He drove his car to the beach and found people everywhere. It was sunny but not too hot, gorgeous outside. He took his flip-flops off and stuffed them into the back pocket of his shorts and tugged his shirt over his head, sticking that in next to the shoes. 

He walked for about half a mile before he came upon a bunch of guys playing volleyball. He stopped for a moment to watch them, most were a few years younger than him but there were a couple he’d say were his age. 

One of them saw him watching and jogged over. “Wanna play?”

Jared raised his eyebrows. “Yeah?”

“Sure man, you any good?”

“Haven’t played in a few years,” Jared admitted. 

The guy smiled. “Good enough for me. C’mon, we’re a man down.”

So Jared tossed his Rainbows and his shirt in a pile to the side and jogged after the guy. “I’m Jared.”

“Adam.” He returned. There were three other guys on his side of the net facing four on the other side. “That’s Brian, Jake, and Dave.”

“Jared,” The chef repeated with a nod at the guys. 

“Cool.” Adam grinned, “Let’s play!”

*****

It was late when Callen finally knocked on Jared’s door. The younger man was in boxers and an apron and Callen found the look… adorable. He grinned as he stepped in. Jared locked the door behind him, pressed a kiss to Callen’s cheek as Callen toed his shoes off and then proceeded past him to the kitchen. 

“Ouch,” Callen winced. Jared’s back was red. Not too bright, but enough that it probably hurt a little. 

“Needed more sunscreen,” Jared lamented. “It’s not too bad though.”

“So you went out then?”

“Yeah. Found some guys on the beach, played some ball--thanks for the suggestion.”

“Some ball?”

“Volleyball.”

Callen scanned the other man’s body. “Any other injuries I should be aware of?”

“Scraped my knee,” Jared admitted. “But it’s not too deep.” He pulled down two wide bowls and started spooning some spaghetti into each. “How was the rest of your stake out?”

Callen rubbed the back of his neck casually as he took a seat at the counter. “Well, we got the… bad guys.”

Jared frowned. “Yeah?”

“Yeah, and no one was hurt,” Callen added. “So that’s a good thing.”

“Always a good thing,” Jared seconded. He poured some sauce over the pasta and slid one across the counter to Callen. “Juice, G?”

“Water, please.”

“Sure.”

A few seconds later a glass of water was in front of him and a minute after that Jared sat next to him with a glass of red wine and his own pasta dish. 

It didn’t take them long to finish dinner and Jared just left the dishes in the sink, rinsing them a little, before ushering Callen into his bedroom. 

“Can you spray some Solarcaine on my back?” Jared asked. 

“Sure, is it in the bathroom?”

“Yeah.”

Callen rifled through Jared’s medicine cabinet and came out with a small spray bottle of the aloe mixture. Jared was lying on his stomach, naked, when Callen came back out. The NCIS agent shucked off his clothes, tossing them towards the chair in Jared’s room before making his way back to Jared and straddling his upper thighs. 

“Do I just spray it on? Should I rub it in?”

“If you want,” Jared mumbled into the sheets. 

Callen applied the soothing spray evenly across the younger man’s back and gently rubbed it in, with any luck it’d be mostly better by morning. When he finished he set the bottle on the nightstand, hit the light, and joined Jared on the bed. 

Jared turned his head on his pillow to face Callen. “Am I too boring, G?”

Callen shook his head. “I don’t find you boring at all.”

“One guy I dated said I was really boring, that all I wanted to do was cook.” He paused. “I suppose he was right in some ways.”

“I _like_ that you like to cook,” Callen told him honestly. Then added, “And so does the rest of my team.”

That got a small laugh out of the surfer. “It’s just… it’s all I’m really good at.”

“Well, I think you give great phone.” That earned him another short laugh before Jared was pensive again. Callen reached out and gently touched Jared’s shoulder. “Jared, you’re happy doing what you’re doing and that makes you lucky, not boring. And who wants to do things they’re bad at? In my experience, that’s not that much fun.”

“Yeah, I guess so,” Jared said with a sigh. 

“Hey, you’re not boring, okay? We have plenty to talk about and plenty to do.” Callen paused for a moment. “How about I see if I can take next Monday off and we hit up Disneyland.”

Jared gave him a skeptical look. “Disneyland?”

“I’ve never been,” Callen admitted. “Sam keeps telling me how great it is.”

“They have long lines,” Jared cautioned. 

“I’m a patient man.”

“And thousands of screaming children.”

“You’ll just have to distract me.”

“With exorbitant prices.”

“You can pay,” Callen said with a grin. 

“You really want to go to Disneyland. With me.”

“Yep.”

“I… yes,” Jared smiled. “Okay.”

“If I can get the time off from work.”

“Of course,” The younger man acknowledged. Jared frowned slowly, “Hey wait a second…”

“Hmm?”

“Next Monday…”

Callen hesitated, “Yeah?”

“Next Monday which wouldn’t happen to have any significant meaning to either of us.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Callen said, hiding a smile. 

“Yeah, alright. I’m totally on to you, by the way.”

“No idea,” Callen repeated. 

“Uh-huh, sure. You’re something else, G,” Jared said fondly. 

“Can we sleep now? I think I’m feeling sleepy.”

“ _You think?_ ”

“Yeah.”

Sigh. “Yeah, okay.” 

Jared turned on his side and moved up behind Callen, gently pulling him back against his chest. It had taken Callen a while to get used to the position, even now it felt odd--to be held by someone, especially someone just a little bit taller than him. But now he kind of liked it. 

“Night, G.” Jared mumbled, kissing a shoulder. 

“Mmm,” Callen responded, drifting off into sleep. 

*****

Callen slowed to a stop outside of Sam’s place and texted his partner that he was there. He hated when people honked, especially so early. It took just a minute for Sam to come out and slide into the passenger seat, buckling. 

“Morning, G.”

“Good morning,” Callen responded easily, pulling away from the curb. He started off towards their headquarters. 

Sam looked at him with an eyebrow raised. “Good morning? _Good_ morning? You never say ‘good morning’.”

“What? I say ‘good morning’ all the time,” Callen defended. 

“No, you don’t. It’s usually a ‘yeah’ or ‘morning’ or ‘Sam’.”

“Well maybe it has to be a good morning for me to say ‘good morning’.”

“And it’s a good morning?”

Callen grinned slowly as he remembered his good morning; Jared on his knees in the shower then pressed against the shower wall, moaning Callen’s name. “It’s definitely a good morning.”

“Okay, rule one: never tell me what you were just thinking of. Rule two: never think of it while I’m in the car again. That’s just way too creepy, G.”

Callen smiled, “You asked.”

“Yeah, about that. Rule three: you lie and say you’ve had a terrible morning.”

He laughed, “I’ll see what I can do.”

“You better. Now… what’s that smell?”

“Jared made some kind of breakfast thing for the crew.”

“Yeah?” Sam turned to look at the back seat. “This morning?”

“Of course this morning.”

His partner turned back around in his seat. “Just askin, G. I better get one this time. Nate is pretty fast for a shrink.”

“Jared keeps telling me to invite him over.”

“Yeah?”

“He thinks Nate has, and I quote, ‘adorable puppy dog eyes’. He talks about them all the time.”

Sam laughed, “Feelin’ unloved, G?”

Callen grinned. “Nah, I know how much he loves _my_ adorable features.”

“Gross, too much information, G, too much.”

“You started it.”

“Ugh.”

******


	25. You

** **

Life For Rent

** **

** **

Chapter 25 : You

** **

** **

Author’s Notes : 

\- Spoilers for S1E19. I played around with the timeline, so don’t expect it to make too much sense. Long story short, this happens after the last chapter but before The Monday. Lol. 

\- Sorry for the delay--I graduate tomorrow!! Whoo-hoo!!

\- Thank you for all my lovely reviews, you guys really are the best. This chapter goes out to **Dini** \--good luck with the move!

*****

“What’s that?” Sam asked. They were driving to the alley where Lance Corporal Zuna was found.

Callen pulled the sucker out of his mouth, “What’s what?”

Sam pointed to the candy in his hand. “That.”

“… It’s a sucker.”

“Doesn’t look like your normal kind,” Sam commented. 

“It’s homemade.”

“Homemade.” Sam’s voice had a touch of disbelief. “ _You_ made suckers, G?”

Callen laughed, “Are you kidding. Jared _still_ won’t let me boil water.”

“There’s a good reason for that too,” Sam inserted. 

“Anyways,” Callen said, ignoring Sam. “Jared made them for me.”

“Lover-boy makes suckers too? You must have won the jackpot with him.”

“Want one?” Callen asked, offering one towards Sam. “There’s a couple different flavors.”

“I’ll pass. Some of us like to pretend we’re adults,” Sam jibed. 

“I think adults are just kids whose bodies grew up. Inside each and every one of us is a kid who wants a sucker and to be pushed on the swings.”

Sam turned to look at him and paused. “You know, I’m not even sure I can deny that, G.”

“I have strawberry and raspberry,” Callen said, pushing a sucker into Sam’s. hand. “Try the strawberry first.”

*****

****

Met your dopple-ganger today. Callen texted to Jared. 

He waited three minutes for his reply. **My dopple-what?**

****

Dopple-ganger. Someone who looks like you.

****

It’s starting already, you’re leaving me for another man. *sigh*

Callen snorted at Jared’s dramatics. **Hardly. He’s an ass.** **And Kensi has some sort of bad feeling about him.**

Callen waited about ten minutes for Jared’s reply. **Sorry, Matt burnt the fucking duck. And what does a bad feeling entail?**

****

Well if a duck was fornicating on your watch it deserved to be burnt. And I’m not sure, we’re having Eric check him out. 

****

Haha G you’re so funny. Callen laughed and a few seconds later it was followed with **Not.**

I try. G sent back. 

**  
**

You coming over tonight? I’ll be there by 12:30. Matt can stay late.

Callen hesitated then said, **Yeah. I’ll be there.**

Good. I missed you these past couple days. 

Callen didn’t want to admit that he’d missed the younger man too. **Good luck with the duck.**

****

Thanks. I’m going to need it.

And with that he left the other man to his work and turned his attention back to the paperwork piling up on his desk.

*****

Callen pulled up to Jared’s apartment around one knowing that the other man would still be awake. He wouldn’t admit it but he worried that Jared didn’t get enough sleep since he had to get up for deliveries at four, but Jared hadn’t said anything and he didn’t seem tired whenever Callen saw him. 

The agent knocked on the door and Jared answered in a sweatshirt and boxers. “Hey, G.” He leaned in for a kiss and Callen obliged. After kicking off his shoes, Callen followed Jared back to the bedroom. 

Jared sank onto the bed while Callen stripped off his clothes. The younger man gave him an appreciative look as he watched. 

“See something you like?” Callen asked with a grin.

Jared’s eyes roamed his body. “Oh _yeah_.” He reached a hand down the front of his boxers and Callen watched amused as he started to jerk himself off. 

“You just gonna play with yourself all night?”

The younger man licked his lips. “Well, I was hoping you’d play with me too.”

“Oh you were, were you?” Callen asked salaciously. He sauntered across the room naked and leaned over Jared on the bed. 

Jared’s breath hitched and his eyes went dark. “G,” he breathed. 

Callen leaned down and covered Jared’s mouth with his, trapping the younger man’s hand between their bodies. He rubbed their bodies together and Jared’s free hand settled itself on his backside, squeezing a cheek, pulling Callen closer. 

When they broke apart, both men were panting and painfully hard. Callen was working at getting Jared out of his boxers and sweatshirt and Jared let him. 

Jared reached a hand up and gently cupped the side of Callen’s face, rubbing a thumb across his brow. “Think you’ll be free by Monday?” 

“Just got a new case,” Callen said, tugging the jacket out from under Jared’s body. He tossed it aside without care. “I’m not sure if we’ll wrap it up in the next two days or not.” Callen didn’t miss the disappointment that flashed through Jared’s eyes. “If it looks like the team can finish it without me, I’ll take the day.”

“Really?” Jared asked with a small smile. 

“Yeah.” Callen finally worked the boxers down Jared’s legs and let them fall to the floor. “I’m going to do my best.”

“I love your eyes,” Jared whispered suddenly. 

“I’m rather attached to them myself,” Callen grinned. 

“Jesus,” Jared swore. “Fuck me, G. _Please_.”

“Young people these days,” Callen scoffed with mirth. “So impatient.”

Jared thrust his hips up and ran a finger down Callen’s crack. “Not that young.”

Callen moaned, “I think you’re right.”

“You’re gonna kill me, G. It’s been days since you’ve been in my ass.”

Callen leaned down and gently sucked on Jared’s neck eliciting a moan from the younger man. He rolled their hips together, rubbing them against each other. Jared had been right--it had been days and that was way too long for Callen. 

After what felt like hours of foreplay, Callen slid smoothly into Jared and they both paused and nothing had ever felt so right. Callen closed his eyes as Jared pulled him closer and deeper. He wanted to stay there forever. With Jared he broke all of his rules--and didn’t regret it.

They slowly moved together, teasing each other to the edge and back. Then Jared let out a low moan and whispered Callen’s name and Callen was coming and then Jared was shaking and then it was just sweat and skin and kisses and soft murmurs. 

*****

****

About to talk with your look-alike.

****

Zzz… G, I was sleeping. Jared sent back.

****

No rest for the wicked? When Callen’s phone buzzed again it was with a multimedia message. Callen thumbed it open to see Jared giving him the finger. He laughed and sent back, **I’m going to take a picture of him for you.**

****

As long as I can sleep while you do so.

****

Yes, yes Sleeping Beauty you can sleep. 

Later, G.

“That Jared?” Sam asked, taking a seat next to him. 

“Yeah. I woke him up to tell him we’d be talking to his dopple-ganger.”

“It is pretty uncanny,” Sam agreed. “I doubt your boy can throw a punch like him, though.”

Callen frowned as he thought about it. “Probably not. He can wield a knife pretty well, though.”

“I’d be scared, G if I were a chicken or a pot roast.”

Callen laughed. “He’s pretty menacing against vegetables too.”

“Who’s menacing against vegetables?” Kensi asked, joining them. 

“Jared,” Callen answered. 

Kensi wiggled her eyebrows. “If he ever gets tired of you, he can be menacing against me too.”

Sam laughed while Callen made a face. “He’s gay, Kensi.”

“That’s what they all say,” She replied with a smirk. “We’ll see.”

Callen rolled his eyes. “Where’s Deeks?”

“Late,” Sam said. “Man, him being LAPD wasn’t something I saw coming.”

“Me neither,” Kensi added. “I mean, I knew there was _some_ thing off about him…”

Right then Marty Deeks entered and Callen discreetly took a photo with his camera phone. He grinned, Jared was going to get a kick out of this… when he was more awake.

*****

Case closed, Callen knocked on Jared’s door. He waited a minute and when Jared didn’t answer, Callen frowned and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed Jared’s number and put his ear to the door. Sure enough, a few seconds later he heard Jared’s ring tone. 

“Hello?”

“I’m at the door,” Callen said, by way of greeting. 

“G…” Jared sighed. “I told you earlier, I’m not feeling well.”

“So? Come let me in.”

“I can’t, G. Not tonight.”

Callen reached into his back pocket and pulled out his lock picking kit. “So what exactly is wrong? And do we really have to do this with the door between us.”

“I’m not feeling well,” Jared repeated. “I’ll be fine in a few days.”

Callen held the phone between his ear and his shoulder as he carefully started in on the lock. “If you don’t let me in, I’ll just let myself in.”

“You’re going to break into my apartment?” Jared asked. He didn’t sound amused. In fact, he sounded defeated. 

“Yeah.” Callen paused. “I thought you were going out with Brandon tonight. Did you not go?”

“Oh we went.”

“Then what happened?” The lock clicked and Callen stood up, re-stowing his kit. He turned the doorknob and entered. The apartment was dark and he kicked off his shoes and locked the door behind him. 

“Nothing, G.”

Callen walked quietly to Jared’s bedroom and stood in the doorway. Jared was laying in the dark with his phone in one hand. Callen ended the call and said, “Now what really happened?”

Jared jumped and sat up. “Shit, G. I didn’t think you were serious.”

The NCIS agent leaned sideways against the doorframe and crossed his arms over his chest. “What happened?”

Jared sighed. “You know that Brandon’s not exactly… subtle.” Callen snorted. Brandon wouldn’t know subtle if it hit him on the head. “Well, we were out drinking and he decides to hit on some guy. Except it turns out the guy was straight… and so were his four friends. And they really didn’t appreciate being hit on by a queer.”

Callen straightened up. “Jared, what happened?” He asked darkly. 

“Things got a little physical and we were asked to leave and then we went our separate ways.”

The older man hit the light switch on the wall by the door and Jared made an unappreciative noise and shielded his eyes. Callen walked over to him and his eyes zeroed in on the giant bruise on Jared’s cheek. There were scratches and smaller bruises on his arms and Jared refused to look at him. 

“Where else are you hurt?” Callen demanded. 

“I’m fine, G.”

“Jared.”

“G.”

“Why won’t you tell me?”

“This isn’t the first time this has happened, G.” Jared sighed. “And it won’t be the last. There’s nothing you can do about it.”

“Maybe there wasn’t two hours ago, but there’s definitely something I could be doing now.”

“I already put some ice--”

“Not ice, Jared.” Callen snapped. “Did it ever occur to you that I could be here with you? That if you needed to talk or cry or scream at someone I could be here? If you had said something I wouldn’t have gone out to the pub with Sam and Kensi, I would have been here with you.”

“I… I didn’t want to bother--” 

“Why would you even think that?! When have I ever made you feel like you were bothering me?” Jared was silent so Callen continued. “I want to know when these things happen to you. _You_ need to tell me.”

“It’s not a big deal, G.” Jared said tiredly. 

“When my partner comes home black and blue, it is a big deal!”

“I’m sure Sam doesn’t let you--”

Callen shook his head in confusion. “What are you talking about?”

“You said when Sam comes home black and blu--”

“No, I didn’t,” Callen corrected. He carefully sat down on the bed next to Jared’s form and moved Jared’s hands from over his face, holding them in his own. “I said _my partner_.”

“Which is Sam,” Jared said slowly, as if Callen wasn’t comprehending what he was saying. 

“Which is _you_ ,” Callen corrected quietly. 

Jared frowned and his injuries looked painful. Callen brushed a hand across his forehead, swiping hair to the side. “I-I didn’t think you felt that way, G.”

“We’ve been together for six months, Jared. How do you think I felt?”

Jared shrugged and then winced and Callen guessed that the younger man had more injuries than he could see. “I tried not to think about it too much. I mean, you’ve never really even called me your boyfriend. I thought maybe you were biding your time with me or something.”

“I told you before that I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want to be.”

“You can want to be here and still bide your time.”

Callen shook his head. “Jared, I’ve spent more time with you then I have anywhere else, with anyone else. You aren’t just a stepping stone to me, you’re… more.”

Jared gaped. “I… I had no idea.”

“Have you showered?” Callen asked gently. Jared just shook his head in the negative. “The hot water will feel good, c’mon.” He tugged Jared up off the bed. “I’ll get the water started.”

*****

Jared wasn’t really sure what was happening. He knew that his head hurt and his stomach hurt from the fists he hadn’t managed to dodge, but he was sure he had never felt better, never been happier. 

G helped him into the shower and Jared stood there, letting G wash him. The other man was careful not to press too hard on any bruise or cut, and once he had rinsed him down, G had brushed his lips over every mark on Jared’s body. 

It hadn’t been sexual, more like comforting, reassuring. Jared honestly hadn’t known what to make of G’s earlier confession and his use of the word partner. He wasn’t sure what to make of how worked up G had been that Jared hadn’t called him. 

When the shower ended, G gently patted them dry and then put Jared to bed. He wrapped himself around Jared, cradling Jared’s head on his chest. Jared felt like something big had happened tonight, but he couldn’t put what it was into words. 

“Sleep,” G murmured. 

“Can you get tomorrow off?” Jared asked, drowsily. 

“Yeah,” G said and ran a hand through his hair. “But I think we should go next week instead.”

“But tomorrow’s--”

“Our six month anniversary,” G finished. “I know. But as bad as you feel tonight, you’re going to feel worse tomorrow and I’d rather you be able to enjoy the rides and stuff. We can stay in, watch a movie or something. I have tomorrow off already, let’s just spend it together.”

“I don’t understand,” Jared said quietly. “What changed?”

G swallowed. “That guy… the one that looks like you… he was undercover with the LAPD and Sam went undercover at a gym where he was… they fought in a match and I watched it last night and had to keep telling myself it wasn’t you. When I saw you tonight it just felt like it _was_ you, it _could have been_ you. And to think that you didn’t call me because you didn’t want to bother me? God, Jared you’re so fucking important to me. If you’re thinking that after six months, then that’s my fault. _I’ve_ made you feel like you can’t bother me with this stuff.”

“I’m sorry,” Jared whispered. 

G shook his head. “No, I am.”

“I should have called you, G. I was just embarrassed.”

“What?”

Jared bit his lip. “It’s embarrassing. I mean, you see dangerous stuff everyday, fight off tons of people and I can’t even handle myself against a few drunk guys? I didn’t want to tell you because you would think I was weak.”

“First of all, I wouldn’t have thought that. Second of all, I’m trained to take care of myself. I don’t think self-defense is a required course in culinary school. Third of all, the next time you and Brandon decide to take on five guys at once--you call me and Sam to even the playing field a little. And finally, I can show you some moves to use for next time, even though there won’t be a next time and if there is I’ll be there because you called me.”

Jared laughed softly. “Deal.”

“Good. Now, sleep.”

“G?”

“Yeah?”

Jared glanced at the clock on his nightstand: 2:24. “Happy anniversary.”

“Happy anniversary, Jared.”

*****


	26. Zoetic

** **

Life For Rent

** **

** **

Chapter 26 : Zoetic

** **

** **

Author’s Notes : 

\- Spoilers for S1E20. Some dialogue taken directly from that episode and therefore does not belong to me. 

\- Zoetic: of or pertaining to life

\- Don’t own Disneyland (or any of its rides or characters), Downtown Disney, House of Blues

\- Thank you to everyone for the graduation wishes! (It was from uni, for those wondering.) I’m now living it up in the wonderful world of unemployment! W00t!

\- Thank you again to all my wonderful reviewers. You all just brighten my day and make me smile like a loon. 

*****

“You know what?”

“What?”

Callen turned to Jared. “If Disneyland is the happiest place on Earth, then waiting in lines must make people happy.”

Jared grinned and threw his arms around Callen in a loose hug. They were waiting in line for the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. His boyfriend planted a wet kiss onto his cheek before stepping back. “I think LA traffic disproves that idea.”

Callen laughed. “I was cut off four times yesterday! Four times! And I was only going three exits.”

“Try driving in San Diego,” Jared advised. “We might seem laid back, but we’re menaces on the freeway.”

“I believe it,” Callen grinned.

The line moved and they walked through the zig-zag of metal bars leading to the entrance. “How are you liking D-Land so far?” Jared asked. 

“I’d like it more if I didn’t feel like such a tourist,” Callen said with a twinkle in his eyes. 

“It’s not tourist-y to take pictures!” Jared immediately protested. 

“Not tourist-y to take _some_ pictures. I think you must have taken a thousand with that camera of yours.”

“Lindsey mentioned the other day that I didn’t have any pictures of us together,” Jared said with a shrug. 

Callen touched Jared’s lower back and leaned in. “You know any pictures you take can’t be shared. I… I can’t leave any kind of identity trail.”

Jared offered him a sad smile. “I know. These are just for me, G. Eric said he’d encrypt a folder for me so I could keep them on my computer without worrying too much.”

“You talked to Eric?”

“At lunch a couple of weeks ago. I need some tech advice and then he offered to safeguard anything I might have that relates to you.”

“That’s… disturbingly nice of him.”

Jared shrugged again. “You have a great team.”

“I do,” Callen said with a shake of his head and a smile. “I really do.”

*****

“I feel ridiculous.”

Jared grinned. “C’mon, G. It’s tradition. Everyone gets Mickey ears on their first trip to Disneyland.”

Callen scrunched his forehead up underneath the black cap. “I like yours.”

“Next time you can get the Pirate ears,” Jared smirked. “First time: it’s the original.”

Callen grimaced. “I still feel ridiculous.”

Jared leaned in close, “How kinky would it be if I fucked you while you wore it?”

The agent swallowed and kept an indifferent look schooled on his face. “I think if I had grown up with Disney, the idea might seem more revolting than it does.”

The younger man laughed. “How about I just fuck you without it?”

“Deal.”

“After the fireworks though,” Jared said. 

“And fudge,” Callen added. “You promised me amazing fudge.”

“Dinner and then fudge and then fireworks,” Jared bargained. “Let’s go out into Downtown Disney for it, though. How do you feel about House of Blues?”

“As long as I can get a burger, I’m down.”

“Awesome. House of Blues it is.”

*****

“So?”

Callen turned to face Sam. “So what?”

Sam set his gym bag down on the bench by the lockers. “So how was Disneyland?”

Callen shrugged. “Fine.”

“Fine? Just fine?”

“It was… big?”

“Big?”

“Loud?”

“Loud? You went to the happiest place on Earth and you think its big and loud?”

“Don’t forget fine,” Callen added. 

“At least tell me you have some pictures, G.” Sam begged.

“Maybe.”

“Maybe?”

“Jared took a bunch. If you come over again, I’m sure he’ll show you all of them.”

“You don’t have any on your phone?” Sam asked suspiciously. 

“… There _might_ be one or two.”

“Well, c’mon then, G. Share.”

Callen hid a smile as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. Sam came up behind Callen’s chair to peer over his shoulder.

“Nice ears, G.” Sam admired. “I have some from when I was a kid.”

“Yeah?” Callen moved his thumb over the screen to go to the next picture. 

“Oh yeah. It’s tradition to get some the first time you go.”

“Jared said the same thing.”

“I knew I liked him,” Sam said. “You look like you had a lot of fun.” The slideshow ended and Sam went back over to his locker. 

“It was nice. I liked Space Mountain.”

“Yeah that one’s great.”

“So many kids though,” Callen grimaced. “And they’re so… self-absorbed these days! Cutting and screaming…”

Sam shook his head and unlocked his locker. “You know what young people say they want to be when they grow up?”

Callen went back to his paper. “Probably not a Navy Seal.”

“Not a teacher, not an astronaut, or anything that requires effort. All kids wanna be is famous.”

“And girls just wanna have fun,” Callen added. 

*****

****

Working with your dopple-ganger again. Callen texted.

A minute later his phone buzzed with a reply. **It is seriously too early, G.**

****

It’s your day off! Shouldn’t you be up already? Seizing the day?

****

I was seizing my sleep. I didn’t get a lot last night. =P

Callen grinned. **True. So worth it though.**

Definitely worth it.

So you really have no plans for today?

I’m meeting Lindsey for lunch and then Bran wants to go shopping. There’s also a farmer’s market I’d like to hit up.

****

Get some strawberries?

Sure. Anything else?

Some peaches?

I’ll see what I can do. =)

Thanks. g2g now. Ttyl?

Yeah. Stay safe, G.

*****

“So how are things with you and the mysterious G?” Brandon asked. 

They were at Jared’s apartment after a long, but satisfying, afternoon of shopping. Brandon was laying on the couch while Jared puttered around the kitchen wondering what to make for dinner. 

“Pretty good,” Jared answered. 

“Yeah? Last I heard things were just so-so.”

“They were never so-so,” Jared denied. He opened his pantry and peered in. “But we talked and I think we’re on the same page now.”

“ _You_ talked? About _feelings_?” 

“I _do_ do that,” Jared answered. “How do you feel about couscous?”

“Love it with cheese,” Brandon answered and Jared grabbed the bag out of the cabinet. “And when we went out, trying to get you to talk about feelings was like trying to wake up a deaf cat.”

“I would hardly call what we did ‘going out’,” Jared responded. “Pork chops?”

“Sounds good. And okay, fine, when we _fucked_ , then.”

“Do you have to be so crude all the time?” Jared asked. He pulled out his steamer for the couscous. “And what we had is not the same as what G and I have.” Brandon was quiet for a moment and Jared was afraid that he’d offended his friend. “Bran--”

“You love him,” Brandon said suddenly, with awe. “You’re _in love_ with him.”

“I--” Jared snapped his mouth shut. “No, I-I can‘t be.”

He heard Brandon get up from the couch and followed his movements over to behind the counter where Jared was. “Why can’t you?” His friend asked softly. 

__

Because he could die any day! Jared wanted to say. _He could leave or be kidnapped or something worse and I’d never know. Because I’d wait for him and I’m not sure he’d wait for me. Because I’m not sure he’ll ever love me back._ Jared settled for, “I just can’t, Bran.”

“Jared…” His friend reached a hand out and it landed softly on Jared’s shoulder. There was a gentle look of compassion in Brandon’s eyes, a look of sympathy. 

“I can’t,” Jared whispered, looking down at the floor. 

Brandon leaned in and kissed his lips lightly, in a comforting manner, before pulling him into a bone-crushing hug and Jared let himself be held. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about how much danger G could be in at that very moment. He tried to forget how often the other man had smelt like gunpowder. He tried to wipe out the memory of what G’s scars felt like under his lips and all the bruises that would appear on his skin. 

He gripped the back of Brandon’s shirt tightly and just held on. Jared wondered if it was already too late. He wasn’t sure if he hoped it was or not. 

In the distance he heard his cell phone ring, but didn’t move to pick it up. He inhaled Brandon’s familiar scent and felt tears prickle behind his eyes. He didn’t know why he couldn’t just pick someone like Brandon. Someone safe, whose day job might not kill him. But, god help him, he didn’t regret picking G. He didn’t regret it at all. 

*****

“C’mon, pick up,” Callen muttered. He pressed the phone closer to his ear as it rang. 

The answering machine picked up. “Hey, you’ve reached Jared. You know what to do.” *beep*

“Hey, it’s me. Just wanted to let you know that I won’t be in tonight. I’m actually going to some club to try and track down what happened to a missing girl. I have a sneaking suspicion that Sam has already sent you a picture of what I’m wearing. He is so not as stealthy as he thinks he is. Anyway, if you call I won’t be able to answer and just wanted to let you know why. I’ll see you later. Bye.”

Callen ended the call and shoved his phone into his pocket. Showtime. 

*****

Later that night, Callen was looking up if his credit-card had been used to search for his personal information at the club when his phone rang. Jared’s name flashed as the caller and he hit the answer button. 

“Hey, what’s up?” He asked in greeting. 

“How was the club?” Jared asked. 

“Expensive. I think all the years I’ve spent avoiding those kinds of places were years well spent.”

Jared laughed softly. “Yeah, not my scene either. Did you find your missing girl?”

“Yup. Turns out she wasn’t missing.”

“That’s good… right?”

“Definitely good,” Callen confirmed. He clicked ‘print’ and waited while his documents printed out. “How was shopping?”

“Got your strawberries and your peaches.”

Callen grinned. “Awesome. I’ve been craving a peach.”

“Well now you’ve got some organic, locally grown ones, waiting for you.”

“Will that make it taste better?”

“In theory,” Jared answered. “So, um, about why I called…”

“Yeah?” Callen gathered his papers together. 

“How do you feel about Brandon staying over?”

Callen frowned in confusion. “Fine… why?”

“Just thought I’d make sure.”

“Okay.” Callen paused. “By staying over do you mean…. sleeping together? In the same bed?”

There was a long silence on the other end. “It depends on if you’d be okay with that,” Jared finally said. “In the past we’ve shared the bed.” 

“When you were together?”

“After that,” Jared told him. “It wouldn’t be sexual or anything.”

Callen pinched the bridge of his nose. “Can I ask a question?”

“Anything,” Jared replied quickly. 

“Um, do gay people do this a lot? Or is this just a Jared thing.”

“I think more of the latter than the former. I’m not sure though. I’ve, uh, actually never really had a lot of gay friends. You would think I would have, right?”

Callen paused. “Is everything okay, Jared? Is there a reason he’s spending the night?”

The younger man exhaled. “I… yes. We were talking and it wasn’t all… happy… stuff.”

“I don’t mind if he stays,” Callen said gently. “No sex though.”

Jared coughed. “In the interest of full disclosure… he kissed me earlier. Not like a I-want-you kiss, just sorta a reassuring kiss, a friendly kiss. And that’s something a lot of gay people do.”

Callen felt something in his chest tighten at the thought of Jared kissing someone else. But Jared was right. Callen had seen other gay men use kisses to greet each other, or to comfort. He swallowed his unease and said, “That’s fine. I don’t mind if he kisses you.” Callen had certainly kissed other people since meeting Jared, although those had all been on the job. 

“Liar,” Jared said softly. 

“G! You comin’, dog?” He heard Sam call out. 

Callen covered the mic on his phone. “Yeah! One second!” He lowered his hand. “I’m sorry, I’ve gotta go.”

“Stay safe,” Jared whispered. 

“I’ll try,” Callen promised. “Later.”

“Later, G.”

Callen hung up the phone and took a couple deep breaths. He wondered what Jared and Brandon had talked about earlier. He had a sneaking suspicion that it had to do with him. With a sigh, he pushed those thoughts from his mind and focused back on the case. 

Walking back out to Sam and Deeks he heard Sam say, “Which he hit now, didn’t he …temp?”

“Club used my credit card to get personal information,” Callen informed them. “Address, whether or not I made payments on alarm systems, a whole bunch of stuff…”

*****

Callen slowly kissed his way down Jared’s back. The younger man writhed underneath him and moaned deliciously with each kiss. 

“Turn over,” Callen said softly. 

Jared complied, his blue eyes shining brightly with lust. His hair was wet with sweat and his forehead glistened in the light. Callen leaned down and pressed their lips together. His tongue eased its way into Jared’s mouth and the other man opened it wider for him. Jared tasted like vanilla and peaches. 

Callen kissed him greedily and Jared made soft noises of contentment. They were breathing heavily and hands moved everywhere, skin touching skin. 

“In me,” Jared gasped between kisses. “Get in me, G.”

G reached for the lube and opened it up without breaking their kiss. He squirted some onto his fingers and gently began to prepare the other man. Jared moaned and bucked his hips up while G carefully stretched him. 

A few minutes later he was sinking into Jared’s tight heat. Jared wrapped his legs around Callen’s legs and pulled him in as far as he would go. Callen brushed kisses across Jared’s face as he began to slowly move in and out of the younger man. 

“G,” Jared breathed. “God, you feel good.”

Callen took his time bringing them both to the edge and when they finally got there, Jared moaned his name loudly and came hard and shaking underneath Callen’s body. Callen pressed his lips to Jared’s mouth and thrust his tongue in while he came inside of his partner. Jared’s tongue licked at his own as their mouths met over and over. 

Panting, Callen finally pulled out and then collapsed down on top of Jared. Jared didn’t seem to mind as he wrapped his arms tightly around Callen’s body. 

“Jared,” Callen exhaled. 

“Yeah?” 

“Please don’t kiss anyone else.”

Jared’s shining blue eyes met his and the younger man nodded slowly. “Okay.”

“Thank you.”

A small smile spread across Jared’s face. “You’re welcome.”

*****


	27. Absence of Fear

** **

Life For Rent

** **

** **

Chapter 27 : Absence of Fear

** **

** **

Author’s Notes : 

\- Spoilers for S1E21. 

\- Don’t own Disneyland.

\- Thank you again to all my wonderful reviewers. You all just brighten my day and make me smile like a loon.

\- _Absence of Fear_ belongs to Jewel. 

*****

“Hey,” Callen said into the phone. He relaxed down onto the couch at headquarters and spoke quietly into the phone. While it was only the afternoon for him, it was close to midnight for Jared, who was currently in Paris, France.

“Hey, G,” his partner answered tiredly. “How was work?”

“Long,” Callen answered. “You sound exhausted. I thought you were just at some cooking conference thing.”

“I am,” Jared confirmed. “But there are so many things to learn in so little time.”

“So you’re learning lots there then?”

“Yeah.” Jared yawned. “I’ve been having a terrible time with jet-lag lately. I’ve been here six days and I’m still exhausted by the time lunch rolls around.”

“You’re home in four days,” Callen said. “Maybe your body figures there’s not much sense in adjusting.”

Jared laughed softly. “Maybe.” 

“Are you learning new recipes?”

“ _Oui_ ,” Jared answered. “Some I think you’re really going to like. Brandon’s having a blast, I’m glad I brought him along.”

Callen nodded even though Jared couldn‘t see him. “Yeah, that kid needs to get out more.” He paused. “And… you know… I think it’s against the relationship code to keep something, such as the ability to speak French, a secret from your partner. You could have been whispering romantic things to me this whole time in another language.”

“My French sucks, G. I know enough to get by, but that’s about it. I took Spanish in college; way more useful for San Diego.”

“Still,” Callen insisted. “You couldn’t have mumbled a _mon chéri_?”

“Next time,” the younger man promised. 

“How about tonight?”

“Tonight?”

“Exactly how tired are you?” Callen asked coyly. 

“I’m not that…” Jared yawned. “Tired,” he finished sheepishly.

Callen laughed. “Yeah, that was convincing.”

“Sorry, G.”

“We’ll shelve the phone sex for another night.”

“And for a time when you’re not in the lobby of your place of work?”

“Huh.” Callen looked around to see people walking everywhere. “Good point.”

“Any big plans tonight?” Jared asked. 

“More Pashto,” Callen told him. “It’s just going to be so exciting, I can’t wait.”

“You know, sarcasm is the lowest form of wit.”

“You can’t see me, but I’m flipping you off right now.”

The younger man laughed. “I believe it. Well, I’m going to say goodnight before I rudely fall asleep while talking to you.”

“Goodnight, Jared.”

“Night, G.”

“Goodnight, Jared!” A voice said in a faux-high pitch. 

Jared laughed again. “Was that Sam?”

Callen turned to see Sam grinning behind him with a bottle of water in hand. “Yeah.”

“Tell him goodnight from me.”

Callen rolled his eyes but said, “Jared says ‘goodnight’ back.” He turned back into the phone. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow, okay?”

“Stay safe, G.”

“I’ll do my best.” With that, Callen ended the call and turned to glare at Sam. “Do I intrude on your personal conversations?”

“How personal could it be, G? You’re laying on the couch in the break room.”

“Don’t you have something better to do?”

Sam took a seat in a nearby chair. “Nope.”

“Paperwork?”

“Finished.”

“Practice time on the range?” Sam just stared. “Fine, fine,” Callen sighed. “Whatever.”

“How’s he liking Paris?”

“He’s been there before, you know.”

Sam shrugged. “So?”

“He says he’s learning new recipes and stuff,” Callen told him. “I hope one of those involve steak.”

Sam laughed. “Do the French eat steak? Isn’t it all snails and whatnot? Duck?”

“How would I know?”

“You’ve been to France.”

“So have you.”

“… I can tell you this much,” Sam said. “McDonald’s tastes great in any country.”

Callen laughed and was suddenly grateful to Sam for distracting him. Jared had been gone for six days and Callen wasn’t sure when the other man had become so vital to him that six days seemed like an eternity. But Jared would be home in four days and when he got back they could have some fabulous reunion sex. (And Callen could talk Jared into making some of those awesome new recipes he’d learnt.)

“Wanna get some dinner tonight, G?” Sam asked. “Maybe get some burgers?”

“Sure. Should we invite the others?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “We’d better, or we’ll never hear the end of it.”

Callen chuckled. “I’ll ask Eric and Nate, you get the women.”

“Fine, but next time - you get the women.”

*****

Callen was wedged between Kensi and Sam when his phone started buzzing. He ignored it and laughed along with everyone else as the house of sugar packets that Nate had been building, fell down when Eric sneezed. 

His phone buzzed again and he reached into his pocket. Jared’s name flashed across the screen and some mental math told him that it was about five thirty in France, too early for Jared to be up. Callen accepted the call. 

“Hey, what’s up?”

“G?” 

“Jared?” Callen asked, worried. Jared sounded… he sounded scared. “Is everything okay?”

All talking at their table stopped and Callen was aware that his team was watching him closely. 

“I…” Jared swallowed audibly. “I kind of had a bad dream,” he continued in a small voice. He sniffed once and Callen’s chest ached. “I’m sorry,” Jared mumbled into the phone. “I shouldn’t have called.”

“Wanna talk about it?” Callen asked gently. 

Jared sniffed again. “You’re… you’re out somewhere. I can hear people in the background.”

Callen shrugged even though Jared couldn’t see him. “I’m just with the team. We’re waiting for dinner to arrive.”

“I’m being silly,” Jared whispered. “It was just a dream.”

“Was it about me?” Callen asked quietly. 

“Yeah.”

Callen gestured for Sam to move so he could get out of the booth. “Hold on a sec, Jare, okay?” He pushed Sam out and slid the couple of feet it took to get out. Callen headed for the exit and stepped outside into the cold night air. “You still there?”

“Yeah.”

Jared was unusually quiet and Callen could picture his partner: huddled under the sheets, clutching the phone in the dark. “Jared.”

“Yeah.”

“Will you say something more than ‘yeah’?”

“Yea--” Jared cut himself off and Callen couldn’t help but laugh a little. “Sorry, G.” There was a long pause of silence before Jared sighed and whispered, “I… you died in my dream, G. You died in my arms.”

“How did I die?” Callen asked gently. 

“Someone shot you,” Jared answered tersely. “I could - it was so easy to see it.”

Callen remembered all the times Jared had traced the scars on his body, all the times the younger man had kissed each one. Jared knew every place that Callen had ever been shot, it probably didn’t take a lot more to picture him still bleeding from those wounds. “That’s not going to happen,” Callen said with surety. 

Jared inhaled, “How do you know?”

“There’s no way I would be dying from a GSW with you there,” Callen said carefully. “If someone was that close to you with a gun - they’d be fucking dead, Jared. No one’s getting that close to you with a gun in their hands - ever.”

“I… G…” Jared’s words shook and Callen wished he knew what to say to make this better. “Can I talk to Sam?”

Callen frowned, “You want to talk to Sam?”

“When we’re finished talking.”

Callen blinked. “Yeah, okay.”

There was a short silence again before Jared said, “Four days is seeming like forever, G. I miss you.”

Callen, who wasn’t supposed to miss anyone, ever, who wasn’t supposed to ever have anyone to miss, said, “Me too.” 

“Let’s take a vacation, G.”

“What? Now?”

“In the summer sometime,” Jared said. “I don’t care where.” 

Callen thought about it. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d really had a vacation. Sure he’d gone to Disneyland a while back, but that was more of a _stay_ cation than anything else. But before he could answer, Jared started talking again. 

“Never mind,” Jared sighed. “What was I thinking? You have an important job, I get that, G. I’m sorry, I-I shouldn’t have suggested that. I’m so stupid sometimes, just ignore me.”

“Jared -” 

“Sorry, sorry,” Jared apologized again. “I’m sorry. I’ll just… I’ll go, leave you to your dinner. Sorry I called, G.”

“Wait!” Callen yelled, before Jared could hang up. “Didn’t you want to talk to Sam?”

“No.” Jared paused. “It’s fine. I’m fine. I’m being such a girl right now, all over the place.”

“Jared,” Callen said firmly. He could hear Jared’s steady breaths over the phone line. Callen’s chest ached. He rubbed a hand over it but nothing helped. Nothing would help until Jared was there, in front of him. “I’m glad you called.”

“…What?”

“I’m glad you called,” Callen repeated. “I’m sorry that I can’t help you more.”

“In four days, G, you better not have a case,” Jared warned. “Because when I get back, you’re mine.”

Callen grinned, “I’ll see what I can do.”

Jared cleared his throat. “Good.”

“Bonsoir, Jared,” Callen said softly.

“Goodnight, G.”

Callen hung up and stood there for a second, letting the cold night air wash over him. 

“Everything alright?”

Callen turned around to see Sam about four feet away, watching him closely. “Yeah.”

“Everything cool with J?” Sam asked, walking closer. 

“Jared? Yeah, he just needed to talk.”

“When’s he coming back?”

“Four days,” Callen answered easily.

Sam slung an arm around his shoulders and led them back to the restaurant. “Longer days have never existed, G.”

Callen laughed, “Don’t I know it.”

*****

It was close to midnight when Jared’s phone rang. He groaned and reached a hand out towards where he phone was. He hit it onto the bed and lazily pressed a button. “Hello?”

“Jared?”

Jared sat up quickly, heart beating fast. “Sam? Is everything alright? Did something happen to G? Is he okay? Are you okay? What happened?”

“We found Dom,” Sam answered quietly. 

“Oh! That’s great!” Jared smiled. “Where was he? Is he okay?”

“We found him…” Sam repeated. “And then we lost him.”

Jared quickly lost his smile, “What? Lost him? How?”

“He was killed,” Sam told him. “We had him, I had him in my arms, and then…”

Jared turned on the light and slipped out of bed to the small desk by the window. He tapped his computer to wake it up. “I’m so sorry, Sam. I…” Jared felt tears prink his eyes. “Dom was a great guy, really great.”

“He was in LA the whole time,” Sam whispered roughly. “The whole fucking time.”

“You couldn’t have known,” Jared said gently. 

“We stopped looking. We stopped looking, but he never gave up. He had finally escaped when we showed up. He saved himself and we got him killed.”

“Sam…” 

“His funeral’s in two days.”

“I’ll be there,” Jared promised.

“Dom liked you, ya know?” Sam said. “He liked that you kept up with G. He liked that you were just a little bit nerdy like he was.”

Jared felt his throat tighten and a tear slipped down his face. “I liked him, too. I wish I could have known him better.”

“He was smart,” Sam told him. “He always knew things, things that no one else really cared about, but he cared.”

“He was that kind of person,” Jared agreed. 

“G’s taking it pretty hard.”

“I’m not sure there’s another way to take it,” Jared responded. 

Sam let out a bitter laugh. “I think you’re right.”

Jared bit his lip. “Dom knew the risks, Sam.”

“Yeah,” Sam agreed. “But he was so _young_.”

“I… I don’t know what to say,” Jared admitted as another tear slid down his cheek. “I really hoped you guys would find him. That maybe he was just playing hooky, you know? Hiding out in Morocco or somewhere, sipping martinis, playing strip poker.”

Sam laughed softly. “Yeah, me too.”

“Maybe he is now, he seemed like the kind of person to believe in a better place.”

“I don’t know if he does, but I do.”

Jared swallowed the lump in his throat. “My mom… my mom would say, ‘bad day for us, great day for Dom’.” 

“She a believer?”

“She was,” Jared answered. “She died.”

“Oh, sorry.”

“It was a long time ago.” 

“Your mom sounds like a smart lady.”

“She was,” Jared agreed. 

There was a pause before, “I wish it hadn’t gone down like this.”

“So do I.”

“Jared.”

“Yeah.”

“Thanks.”

A new wave of tears fell, and Jared swallowed so his voice wouldn’t shake. “I’m so sorry, Sam,” he whispered. 

“Me, too.” Sam exhaled. “I’ll see you in two days.”

“I’ll be the one in black.”

Sam let out a breath that could have been a laugh. “I wish you had gotten to know him better, Dom really would have liked you.”

“Will you be okay, Sam?”

“What does it say about me that I’ve been to so many funerals that I know I’ll be okay?”

“It says that you’re a man whose friends have served their country proudly.”

“Thank you,” Sam said again. 

“No problem.”

When Sam hung up, Jared started searing for flights home. He had three more days left at the conference, but Brandon could fill in for him, he was needed somewhere more.

*****

Lindsey picked Jared up from the airport at five the next morning. With an eight hour flight, and an eight hour time difference, it was like he’d lost no time at all. Unfortunately the black circles under his eyes betrayed how tired he was. Lindsey took one look at him and handed him the coffee she had previously been drinking. 

“Bless you,” Jared said, taking a long sip. 

“Bags?”

“Carousel 5,” Jared told her. 

“You look like shit,” Lindsey said bluntly as they headed towards the baggage claim. Jared had flown into Burbank, and at this time in the morning there were hardly any people around. He’d flown into LAX once and decided never again. 

“Thanks.” He finished off her coffee and tossed it into a nearby garbage can. 

“How’s G?”

“I haven’t talked to him since Sam called,” Jared told her. “It’s been pretty much me trying to get a flight back home, and then me being on the flight back home.”

“You called me.”

“I needed someone to pick me up from the airport.”

“You could have called him,” she pointed out. “Not that I’m complaining.”

They stopped next to carousel 5 along with other people that Jared recognized from his flight. He turned to get a good look at his best friend. Even at five in the morning she was gorgeous and put together. Jared felt a wave of sorrow wash over him and he dropped his carry on and turned to Lindsey, pulling her into a tight hug. She returned it without question, and held on as equally tightly and then just waited. 

There was something comfortable about Lindsey, about hugging her, knowing she wouldn’t let go until he was ready. Jared felt tears come to his eyes again and hastily wiped them away. 

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I barely knew him.”

She rubbed a soothing hand up and down his back. “Oh, Jared,” she said sadly. 

And Jared suddenly knew what it was. Selfishly, it wasn’t about Dom, not entirely. It was about G. It was about the fact that G has the training and knowledge to protect himself, and presumably Dom had the same training, but it failed Dom and he died. He died doing a job that statistically G was just as likely to die from. He felt terrible that he was thinking about G when Dom was _dead_ , but he just couldn’t stop. 

By the time Jared felt okay enough to pull out of Lindsey’s arms, everyone else had left and Jared’s two bags were circling the carousel with three other unclaimed bags. He hefted one up while Lindsey took the other. 

“Let’s get you home,” she said gracefully. 

“Home,” Jared repeated. His home was more than likely laying on the sofa in Sam’s living room. He nodded anyway, “Home, yeah.”

And that was when he knew that he was in trouble. His apartment was no longer home, his home was now a person. 

*****

If Sam was annoyed at having Jared knock on his door at six thirty in the morning, he didn’t say anything. He didn’t even _look_ annoyed, he just stepped aside to reveal G on a red couch with a blanket thrown over his body while he slept. 

Jared was torn between waking G up and letting him sleep. Sam saved him the decision by shutting the door behind them and then locking it. 

“I’ll be up in a couple hours, I think,” Sam said. 

Jared nodded and waited until Sam had shuffled out of the room to approach the couch. G was pressed up against the back of it and there definitely wasn’t enough room for what Jared was about to do. He toed off his shoes and pulled out his belt. He set his keys and his phone on the ground with his shoes and dropped his sweatshirt on top of it all. He lifted the blanket and slid onto the couch in front of G. 

He knew that G was awake when G’s arm when up and over Jared’s waist, hugging him closer, and soft lips pressed a kiss to the nape of Jared’s neck. 

Neither of them said anything and eventually Jared fell asleep, not sure if G was still awake or not. 

*****

There was an United States flag over the coffin and dozens of flowers. All the other flowers were red, but Jared clutched a yellow one in his hand as he waited to set it down.

__

NCIS Christmas Party last December…

__

“There are so many flowers,” Jared commented.

Dom looked around. “Christmas flowers or something, they’re all so red.”

“Don’t like red flowers?”

Dom smiled, “I prefer yellow.”

“To signify friendship?”

“Nah,” he said with a shake of his head. “I just love the sun.”

He carefully laid the yellow rose down on top of the sea of red. “To sun and friendship,” he whispered.

*****


	28. Big Chair

** **

Life For Rent

** **

** **

Chapter 28 : Big Chair

** **

** **

Author’s Notes : 

\- Spoilers for S1E22. 

\- Don’t own 

\- Thank you again to all my wonderful reviewers, you rock. \m/ <\- supposed to be the rock hand sign.

\- Title from _Big Chair_ which belongs to Travis.

*****

It smelt like… something. Callen couldn’t decide what it was as he followed Jared into his apartment. Jared went back to the kitchen and Callen took a seat at the counter to watch Jared work. 

“Drink, G?” Jared asked quietly. Too quietly. He’d been abnormally on the phone, too, when Callen had called half an hour earlier to make sure it was okay to come over. 

“I’m good.”

Jared didn’t even look up from the salad he was putting together, just nodded slightly in acknowledgement. Callen watched in silence as Jared sliced some chicken to go in the salad. Jared’s shoulders were hunched in resignation and he had a somber aura about him.

Callen reached out with a hand and gently laid it on top of the hand that Jared was holding his knife in. Jared stopped cutting and his head turned to look at their hands together, but he still didn’t meet Callen’s eyes. Instead he almost seemed to lean into the small touch. Callen had never been someone that anyone would turn to for comfort, but Jared seemed to have missed that memo. And Callen didn’t mind one bit. 

Callen slowly moved his thumb along the top of Jared’s hand and he watched as Jared’s whole body trembled. The knife clattered to the counter and Jared was suddenly turning away, his whole body rotating to face away from Callen. But Callen still had his hand. 

Dinner suddenly seemed so unimportant because all Callen wanted was to get Jared undressed and into bed with him so they could talk. Jared liked to talk in bed, it was one of the only places that Callen could get him to open up. 

Jared’s body shook ever so slightly and all Callen could hear was Jared’s breath hitching with every inhale. He was crying. 

Callen squeezed Jared’s hand and stood up. He slowly walked around the counter, without letting go, and went to stand behind Jared. Callen wrapped his arms around Jared’s waist from behind, resting their clasped hands on Jared’s stomach. He leaned his head forward on Jared’s shoulder and waited until Jared began to lean back into him.

By now Callen could feel Jared’s body trembling. He could feel the way Jared’s lungs were taking in short breaths and Callen felt the unmistakable urge to cry with him. He didn’t know why.

He did know that Jared was sad, sad about something, or upset maybe. Jared was hurting and Callen wanted to make it better. He couldn’t remember ever wanting anything more. 

Callen wasn’t sure how long they stood there, but eventually Jared’s breaths evened out again and his body stopped shaking. 

Jared broke away from Callen’s hold and went back to making dinner. Callen stood there for a moment before inwardly sighing and walking around the counter back to his abandoned stool. 

Eventually a plate was placed in front of him and a second plate in front of another stool. Jared filled two glasses with red wine and carried them over. They ate in silence and by the time they were finished, Jared had had two and a half glasses of wine while Callen still had a couple sips left of his first glass. 

Jared did the dishes while Callen shut windows and locked the door. They both prepared for bed in silence and they slipped in, Callen on the right, Jared on the left. Jared turned off the light and plunged the room into darkness. 

Callen took a deep breath. “Want to talk about it?”

There was a long pause before Jared answered, “Not really.”

“Jared--”

“Just leave it.”

“If there’s anything I can--”

“There’s not.”

Callen exhaled and forced himself to drop the issue. If Jared wanted to talk about it, he would. How often had someone tried to get Callen to talk about something before was ready? How much did Callen hate it when that happened? So he would give Jared time and wait until he was ready. 

Jared turned on his side and slung an arm across Callen’s stomach. Callen froze for a moment before turning and scooting back into the younger man. Jared’s hand rested low on Callen’s stomach and Callen fell asleep to the soft exhale of breath on the back of his neck. 

*****

When Callen arrived at work, it was to an expectant Nate and Eric. He raised an eyebrow in their direction as he set his bag down on the floor. “What’s up?”

“Uh…” Nate looked behind him and then back at Callen. “Is that all you have today?”

“My bag?” Callen asked, sitting down at his desk. 

“Yeah.”

“…Yeah. Should I have more?”

“It’s Wednesday,” Nate said, as though that should mean something to Callen. 

“I know.”

“On Wednesday you usually bring… uh…” Nate glanced at Eric. 

“What he’s trying to say,” Eric said. “Is that on Wednesdays, Jared usually bakes something for breakfast.”

“Oh. Two of his suppliers were late this morning; he wasn’t back before I left,” Callen informed them. 

“Late?”

“Yeah, he usually meets them at around 5 and is back by 7, but he was held up.”

“Oh,” Nate said sadly. 

“I can see if he’ll make something for tomorrow.”

“The cherry things--”

“The apricot pastries--” 

They said at the same time and then glared at each other. 

“Now, you kids play nice,” Sam said as he strolled in between them and to his desk. “He’ll make what he makes and you’ll eat it.”

Callen’s phone began to buzz. “Speak of the devil…” He thumbed the on button. “Hey, what’s up?”

“Hey, G,” Jared answered. “Sorry I didn’t make it back in time to say goodbye.”

“That’s okay.”

“And I’m, ah, really sorry about yesterday. I didn’t mean to fall apart on you in the kitchen like that.”

Callen turned away from his curious listeners and said quietly, “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah. It was stupid.”

“I’m sure it wasn’t stupid, Jared.”

“I just overreacted.”

“Overreacted to what?”

Jared sighed. “You’re going to think I’m dumb.”

“I’m not going to think you’re dumb, but I am going to think you’re evading the question if you keep this up,” Callen answered. 

There was another heavy sigh. “The waves sucked yesterday, so I didn’t go surfing like I had planned.”

“Okay…”

“Instead, I decided to watch some TV.”

“I’m still not seeing where this is going…” Callen said. 

“I’m flipping through the channels, and stopped when I saw you on one of the news stations.”

Callen pinched the bridge of his nose. “Fuck.”

“I knew it was you because Sam was there, too, and Kensi and Nate.”

“Please tell me you didn’t stop for long.”

“It was kinda cool at first; one of those ‘Hey, someone I know is on TV’ moments.”

Callen closed his eyes. “Jared.”

“And then the fucking van _blew up_ and you were _right next to it_ and I swear to god, my heart stopped, G.” Jared blew out a breath. “It’s like, you could have died, and I would have been sitting on the couch, eating carrots.”

“Jared.”

“And then you come over, like you didn’t almost die, and…” Jared exhaled. “And all I can do is make a fucking salad and cry like a fucking girl.”

“I didn’t almost die, I knew what was about to happen.”

“Did you really? You knew how big the blast was going to be? You knew that you were far enough away?” Jared took a deep breath. “Sorry. I’m sorry. I know you can take care of yourself. I _know_ your job is dangerous. I just… I never expected to actually see any part of it. It shocked me.”

“I’m sorry you saw that,” Callen said quietly. 

“And I’m sorry I broke down on you in the kitchen,” Jared answered softly. “I thought I would be alright.”

“Jared--”

“No, I get it,” Jared cut in. “I mean, you don’t need someone who’s going to fall apart every time you’re in danger. It won’t happen again,” he finished softly. 

There was a slightly uncomfortable pause before Callen said, “Hey, Jared?”

“Hmm?”

“Want to meet for lunch?”

“Where?”

“Your place.”

“Is this one of those times where you say ‘lunch’ but really mean ‘sex’?”

Callen laughed. “Yes.”

“I’ll make you a lunch to-go.”

“Thanks.” He paused. “Are you going to be alright, Jare?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll see you at 12:30.”

“Stay safe.”

Jared hung up and Callen turned back around to expectant faces. He frowned and then made a face. “Sorry, forgot to ask him.”

“But you will?” Eric questioned. 

“Yeah, I’m meeting him for lunch, I’ll ask him then.”

“Sweet.” He leaned in close to Callen. “And try to talk him into those cherry things.”

*****

Jared met him at the door in just his boxers, and it was clear to Callen that he’d just woken up. His hair was mussed and there was a tiny crease from his pillow on Jared’s cheek. Callen ran his eyes down Jared’s body and when he raised them back to his partner’s face, Jared flushed. 

“Now if you could just _always_ answer half-naked…”

Jared flushed an even deeper red and Callen laughed and shut the door behind him. He shed his jacket and his shoes and stripped off his shirt as he followed Jared into his bedroom. Callen was working on his belt when Jared pushed down his boxers. 

“I promised Eric I’d see if you’d make something for them tomorrow,” Callen said as he stepped out of his pants, leaving him naked. 

“Oh, shit, it’s Wednesday,” Jared said. “Sorry.”

Callen shrugged off the apology. “He wanted me to put a good word in for the cherry turnovers you made a couple of weeks ago.”

“Consider a good word put in,” Jared answered. He fell back onto the bed. “How long is your lunch break?”

Callen walked over and settled on to the bed, on top of Jared’s lithe form. “Don’t tell anyone,” he murmured into Jared’s neck. “But I wasn’t planning on going back today.”

“You’re such a rebel,” Jared said with a lop-sided grin. “What are you going to do instead?”

“Well, I know this amazing chef, but I’ve never been to his restaurant. I thought I’d head over and let him feed me, and maybe see if I can’t get him to let me watch him cook for a while.”

“Oh, you did, did you?” 

Callen trailed kisses down Jared’s chest. “What do you think my chances are?”

Jared’s hands landed on top of Callen’s hair and Callen wet his lips before licking Jared’s cock from the base to the tip. Jared gasped. “I’d say they’re pretty good.”

Callen smiled. “Good.”

Then there was no more talking, except when Jared would breathe his name or Callen would mouth it into the skin by Jared’s hip. Their lovemaking was slow and apologies were spoken on both sides with each touch. Jared was still seeking some comfort and Callen was still itching to give it. 

They moved together gently, and if Callen held Jared extra tightly while moving in and out of him, well, neither of them were going to mention it. 

*****

Watching Jared work shouldn’t have been as exciting as it was. His partner was yelling out orders left and right, dashing around the kitchen trying everything, going out to meet customers, and cooking. He was so vibrant and in charge. It really made Callen want to bend him over the counter and fuck him like there was no tomorrow. 

Every ten minutes or so, Jared would look his way and flash a huge smile in Callen’s direction. Callen was seated on top of a small unused portion of the counter in the corner of the room. Jared had offered to pull out the chef’s table, but Callen had declined. He liked the higher vantage point, it gave him a better view of the whole room. 

Jared, Brandon, and Matt, Jared’s sous-chef, had all come by with food at one point or another. Callen had never eaten so much in his life. 

Jared finished yelling at someone else and then made his way across the room to Callen. He stood between Callen’s legs, resting his hands on Callen’s knees. “Having fun?”

“You’re really hot when you yell,” Callen told him. “Did you know that?”

“I happen to think I’m hot all the time,” Jared said cheekily. 

“Of course you do,” Callen said with a roll of his eyes. “Hey, what was--”

“One second,” Jared said, cutting him off. He turned his head towards the prep station. “Ben! I need the carrots sliced thinner!”

“Sorry, boss!”

“No ‘sorry’! Just fix it!” He looked around. “Matt! Table seven’s been waiting,” he checked his watch. “Twenty minutes, now. I want their food out to them in the next two minutes.”

“It’s ready, Jared!” Matt called back. “David hasn’t been in to take it out.”

“Get Mark to take it.”

“He hasn’t come back either.”

“Where are all my waiters?! I don’t care who it is, get it in somebody’s hands and to table seven!”

“Got it.”

Jared shook his head and then turned back to Callen. “Sorry, where were we?”

“I’m so turned on right now.”

Jared blushed. “Geez, G, I didn’t realize that you had an ‘in charge’ fetish.”

“Neither did I,” Callen muttered. 

“Must be me,” Jared grinned.

“Where did this ego of yours come from?” Callen asked with another roll of his eyes.

Jared laughed. “And this is me in a good mood. I think we should always have sex before I have to go to work.”

“Yeah,” Callen said sarcastically. “I’ll get right on that.”

“Awesome.”

Callen chuckled. “Don’t you have work or something to do?”

Jared groaned. “Don’t remind me. I have to go find out what the hell happened to all my waiters.”

“Maybe they went on strike and left you in the lurch.”

This time Jared rolled his eyes. “I’m sure that’s it.” He moved his hand up Callen’s leg to rest on his thigh. “If you want to go back to my place, my keys are in my jacket.”

“Why would I want to do that?”

“If you get bored.”

“How would you get home?”

“Brandon,” Jared answered. “He lives pretty close.”

“I’m not gonna get bored,” Callen promised. He shooed Jared away, “Go find your waiters.”

Jared laughed but obediently pulled away. “I’ll bring you dessert in an hour or so, okay?”

“I think I might explode from all the food everyone has been bringing me,” Callen joked.

Jared froze for a second and Callen caught a brief glimpse of fear in Jared’s eyes before the younger man covered it up. “We wouldn’t want that.”

Callen reached out and snagged a hand. “No, we wouldn’t.”

Jared met his gaze and squeezed his hand before letting go and moving away. Callen followed him with his eyes and tracked Jared’s movements for the rest of the night.

*****


	29. Chapter One

** **

Life For Rent

** **

** **

Chapter 29 : Chapter One

** **

** **

Author’s Notes : 

\- Spoilers for S1E23 & S1E24. (Let’s just say this was a very confusing two episodes on what Callen’s life is like when he’s outside of NCIS, so I just interpreted them however I wanted. =)

\- Title from _Chapter One_ which belongs to Lifehouse.

\- If interested in what Callen gives Jared just Google, ‘Kuhn Rikon Watermelon Knife’. It’s very pretty.

\- To my readers: I love you all! Seriously. =D

*****

Sam tapped his fingers on his steering wheel as he drove to the meeting place he and Callen had set up months ago. He was nervous and he was worried. 

They had had plans to go out that night with Jar… Sam cursed. “Fuck.” He pressed the Bluetooth button on his car. “Call Jared.”

Pause. “Calling Jared Dassagne,” the car answered. 

The phone rang twice before Sam heard it picked up. “Hello?” Jared answered, sleepily. 

“Jared? Sam.”

“Sam?” Jared answered, as if not sure who Sam was. It wasn’t more than ten seconds before Jared went, “Sam?! Did something happen to G?”

Sam put his blinker on to turn right. “I can’t say much, but his phone isn’t working right now. He’s okay, but he won’t be able to contact you for a few days, probably.”

“A few… a few days?” Jared repeated. “I…” He exhaled. “Yeah, okay. You’ll take care of him, Sam?”

“I’ll do my best, man.”

“Thank you,” Jared whispered. “He’s really okay, Sam?”

Sam hoped he wasn’t lying when he said, “Yeah, he’s really okay.”

“Thanks,” Jared swallowed. “Thanks for calling.”

“No problem.”

“Good luck.”

“Thanks, Jared.”

They hung up and Sam wondered if Callen realized that there was more at stake than ever before.

*****

Callen clutched the white paper bag tighter in his hand as he knocked on the door. When it opened, Callen couldn’t move, he just stood there and stared, taking in Jared’s presence. His partner looked horrible, eyes were bloodshot, with dark bags underneath them, worry lines creased his forehead, and there was a defeated slump to his shoulders. That all changed when he realized that Callen was at the door. 

Jared’s eyes lit up and a smile stretched across his face as he leaned forward and engulfed Callen in the kind of hug he’d been waiting _days_ for. Callen hugged him back tightly. They stood in the doorway, uncaring about the rest of the world. 

When they pulled back, Callen found himself under the same scrutiny that he’d just put Jared through. 

“Cargo pants?” Jared asked, squishing up his face. “I much prefer the jeans.”

Callen laughed suddenly, his first real laugh in days, and he felt a weight lift from his shoulders. “I’ll try to remember that.”

Jared stepped back to let Callen in and shut the door behind them. “Actually, on second thought, I much prefer you in nothing.”

Callen slipped off his shoes and shrugged out of his jacket. He turned and sheepishly offered the white bag to Jared. “This is for you.”

“It’s not my birthday,” Jared said immediately, but accepted the package. 

“I thought flowers would be too weird,” Callen answered quietly. 

“You didn’t need to bring me anything,” Jared responded. 

Callen just shrugged. “Mind if I help myself to something to drink?”

Jared rolled his eyes. “Like you even need to ask, G.”

Callen padded across the room into the kitchen, while Jared followed behind him and took a seat at the counter. “You know, I think this is the first time I’ve shown up and you haven’t been cooking.”

“I wasn’t hungry,” Jared said softly. He held up the white bag. “Should I open this?”

Callen opened the fridge. “Yeah.”

He heard the bag rustle and turned around in time to see Jared pulling the long red and green knife out of the bag. “It’s a…”

“Watermelon knife,” Callen finished. He pulled out a pitcher of lemonade. “You don’t have one, right?”

“No, it‘s new,” Jared said offhandedly, staring at the knife. “This is really cool, G. Thanks.” He looked up and flashed Callen a smile. 

“You’re welcome.” Callen got himself a glass. “Do you want one?”

“No, thanks.”

Callen nodded and poured himself some lemonade, putting the rest back into the fridge. He went and sat down next to Jared and one of Jared’s arms found its way around Callen’s waist. 

*****

Jared let out a low moan as Callen kissed his way down Jared’s spine. His lips were warm and soft on Jared’s skin and Jared’s hand curled into the sheets, gripping them tightly. Callen’s breath was hot against Jared’s body and every time he exhaled, shivers went through Jared’s body. 

Callen hovered over Jared lower back. He pressed soft kisses to each of Jared’s cheeks before leaning down and licking at the top of the crease between them. Jared’s breath hitched and Callen gently pulled the two mounds apart. His tongue slid down Jared’s crack and Jared moaned his name. Callen pushed a pillow under Jared’s hips for easier access, but before he could lower his mouth again a hand reached back and stopped him. 

Callen looked up and met Jared’s lust-filled gaze. “You don’t have to do this, G,” he rasped. 

“I know. I want to.”

“Don’t do it out of guilt,” Jared pleaded. 

“I’m not, I promise,” Callen said seriously. “I’ve been thinking about this for a while.”

“Is this why you wanted to shower first?” 

Callen had maneuvered them both into the shower and had held Jared tightly while he slipped two soapy fingers into the other man. 

“Yes,” Callen told him. “I want this, Jared.”

Jared’s eyes searched his and he finally nodded, turning back to rest his head on the pillow. Callen licked his lips and then parted Jared’s cheeks again. He wet Jared’s crack, sliding down until it found the other man’s entrance. He pushed the tip of his tongue into Jared’s hole and Jared let out a deep moan that went straight to Callen’s cock. He speared his tongue and pushed it in a little deeper and Jared moaned again. Callen thought this might be the hottest thing he’d ever done.

“Fuck, G,” Jared swore. 

Callen grinned inwardly as he licked at the hole. Jared was panting hard when Callen eased his tongue in a little bit more. Jared wasn’t as tight as he usually was, since Callen had fingered him in the shower, but it still felt hot and tight to Callen’s tongue. Callen lapped at the entrance some more before pushing his tongue in as far as he could manage. 

“Holy shit!” Jared cried. “Fuck, fuck, fuck…” 

Callen didn’t think it was the act of having his tongue in Jared’s hole that was such a turn on, instead, he was pretty sure that it was the way Jared moaned his name, cried obscenities, and was quivering under Callen’s touch. Although the trust that Jared was extending was certainly part of it. 

When Callen finally pulled away, Jared was just a boneless heap beneath him. Callen reached for the glass of mouth wash on the side table. He took a sip and swirled it in his mouth before spitting the stuff back into the glass and setting it aside. Callen leaned down and Jared twisted his body so that Callen’s lips landed squarely on his. 

They kissed until Callen ran out of air. Jared, being the surfer that he was, could hold his breath much longer than Callen, something he’d used to unravel Callen with before. 

Callen panted and pressed his forehead against Jared’s. “I want to fuck you so bad.”

Jared clutched at Callen’s arm. “Yes, anything,” he breathed. 

“But first I just…” Callen paused. “I just need to be with you for a few minutes.”

Callen rolled off of Jared until he was laying next to him on his bed, facing the other man. Jared rolled on his side, mirroring Callen’s position and they moved until there wasn’t an inch of space between their bodies. 

“Jared?” Callen whispered, running his fingers through Jared’s blond hair. 

“Yeah?”

“I came so close to losing you.”

Jared laughed softly, but no humor came out. “I think _I_ was the one who came close to losing _you_ ,” he corrected.

“I was so close to knowing who I am,” Callen told him. “There was a file on me… someone had put it together… it would have had everything… my name…”

Jared raised a hand and cupped Callen’s cheek. “What happened to it?”

Callen felt tears begin to well in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. “The building it was in blew up. The files are gone. I was so close…”

Jared’s thumb swiped gently at the skin beneath Callen’s eyes and that’s when Callen realized that a tear had slid out anyway, without permission. “Anytime you want to know who you are, G… you come find me. I can tell you. Maybe I don’t know your name, or the street you grew up on, but I still know _you_. I know that you’re so goddamned _brave_ , always putting yourself in danger to save others. I know that you _care_ so much about people and about the world. I know that you’re so beautiful, inside and out, that there’s nothing that I wouldn’t do for you. I know you’re loyal and courageous and smart and funny and you’re the best person that I’ve ever met.

I know that you’re lonely, that you feel like no one will ever understand you, that you’ll never feel complete. I know that you always expect everyone to leave you, that nothing good will ever last. You’re scared of ending up alone again. Which will never happen, by the way. I know you, G. More than those things, I know that you like white chocolate and pot roast and vanilla ice cream. I know that when you shower you always have to wash your feet. I know that you wear so much blue because you had a girlfriend, once, that told you it looked good on you. Which it does.

All of this is who you are, G. We aren’t just our names and our parents and the places we lived. We’re the person responsible for deciding to step out our front doors every morning. That’s who you _are_ , G.” Jared moved his thumb in slow circles over Callen’s cheek. “You’re looking for who you _were_.”

Callen turned his head and kissed Jared’s palm. “When did you get so smart?”

“When I started dating _Batman_ ,” Jared answered cheekily.

Callen’s quirked a half smile at the reminder of their second meeting. Jared leaned in and their lips met again and it wasn’t long before Callen was painfully hard. 

Jared turned over, so he faced the other way and Callen took the hint that was offered. Callen smeared some lube onto his cock before moving up against Jared’s back. He slipped a knee in between the younger man’s legs and settled an arm on Jared’s waist. One of Jared’s hands grabbed his, linking their fingers and Callen carefully positioned himself at Jared’s entrance. 

He used one hand to guide himself, and inch by inch, Callen sunk into Jared’s hole. Jared groaned and Callen rocked them together slightly to situate their bodies. 

Callen let himself finally breathe. There had been a point in the past couple of days when Callen wasn’t sure if he’d ever have this again. Where he hadn’t been sure he’d see Jared again, much less touch him, fill him. 

“You’re perfect,” Callen whispered. “So perfect.”

Jared brought their joined hands up to his mouth and pressed a kiss to Callen’s. It was warm, but it made Callen shiver. They moved together slowly, and Callen had never before said so much without saying a word. 

When Jared started making a low humming noise, Callen knew he was close, so he pulled his hand from Jared, reluctantly, and moved it to Jared’s body, slowly pumping him up and down. Jared made an appreciative sound as Callen worked him over. 

“I’m close,” Callen breathed. 

Jared nodded slightly. “I know.”

Callen took a deep breath and Jared squeezed around Callen at just the right second, because a moment later he was coming, and he couldn’t breathe, with his heart beating so fast. 

“Jared…” Callen exhaled. 

“I know.”

Then Jared came and Callen held him close, feeling every last shake as Jared’s orgasm ripped through him. 

Eventually, they pulled apart and Callen went to get a wet washcloth to wipe them both down with. He tossed it to the side and climbed back into the bed with Jared. They moved close together, so close that Callen couldn’t figure out which limb was whose. 

“I’m going to make peanut butter cookies,” Jared announced. 

“Right now?”

“When I can move again,” Jared said. “And when my brain starts working.”

Callen smiled and twirled a finger around one of Jared’s locks. “I like peanut butter cookies.”

“Yeah?”

“Oh, yeah,” Callen answered. “They’ve always been a favorite.”

“I like peanut butter cookies, but I don’t like peanut butter. Is that weird?” 

Callen gasped dramatically. “Wait, there’s a food you _don’t_ like? I thought I’d never see the day.”

Jared blushed. “It’s not that I don’t like it, I’ll eat it. It’s just… annoying.”

“Annoying? There are foods that _annoy_ you?”

“Uh…” Jared drifted off. “It’s really just that one food.”

“Do the CIA know about this?” Callen joked. 

“The Criminal Investigative Agency?”

Callen coughed to cover a laugh. “First of all, it’s the Central Intelligence Agency--”

“--Oh.”

“Second of all, I meant the Culinary Institute of America.”

Jared was quiet for a second. “Remember when I said my brain wasn‘t working? Like, two minutes ago?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, it’s still really not. I think you killed something. You’ve done me in with sex, G.”

Callen grinned. “There’s no better way to do you.”

Jared groaned. “Your jokes are terrible, you know that, right?”

Pause. “Hey, Jared. Why did the chicken cross the road?” Jared grabbed a pillow and shoved it at Callen’s face. “To get to the other side!” Callen yelled through the fabric. He could vaguely hear his partner groan again before he was shoved off the bed. 

*****


	30. Don't Wait

** **

Life For Rent

** **

** **

Chapter 30 : Don’t Wait

** **

** **

Author’s Notes : 

\- Spoilers for S2E01, S2E02, S2E03. Yes, that’s right, _three_ episodes!

\- This lovely chapter’s name is courtesy of Dashboard Confessional. 

\- Don’t own Scrabble, Scrabble Jr., The Palm (or Humphrey Lansiquot), Inception, Titanic (of Leonardo DiCaprio), Burbank Town Center 8, McDonalds, or Ikea.

\- Thank you so much to those who continue to read and review (or just read!). You guys are truly rock-stars! 

\- For LfR’s 1st birthday, I present you all with an extra long chapter. I hope you like it. =) 

*****

Jared raised his hand and knocked hesitantly on the door in front of him. After a minute, he did it again. 

“G?” He called softly. “Are you in--”

The door opened before Jared could finish the question, and on the other side stood his boyfriend. 

“Hey,” G greeted, stepping back. “Welcome to _mi casa_.”

Jared followed him into the house and looked around. “Wow. It’s really…”

“Empty?” G asked wryly. 

Jared spotted the sleeping bag on the floor of the living room. “I was going to say spacious, but that works too.”

G laughed. “Want the grand tour?”

“Yeah, definitely.” He trailed after the other man into the dining room. “I can’t believe you just bought a house.”

“Blame Hetty,” G answered. “She wooed me with it being a great neighborhood.”

“Well… it is a ten minute skate from my place, practically in _my_ neighborhood.”

“You skated here?”

“Left my board in your entry way…” Jared grinned. 

G turned his head to look for said board. It was propped up next to the door with a blue wave design on the underside of the deck. “Cool.”

They wandered through the kitchen, and the house’s bedrooms before ending back up in the living room. 

“You know, G… I was thinking we should probably give each room a little christening…” Jared trailed off with a wink. 

G laughed. “They do say that great minds think alike…”

“Exactly.” 

*****

Callen rolled off of Jared and onto his back. The floor was hard, but Callen didn’t care, and from the blissed out look on Jared’s face, neither did he. 

Jared turned his head to look at him, sweat dripping down his forehead, and grinned. “I’m definitely not gonna be able to skate home.”

“I do have a guest room,” Callen offered with a wink.

“Classy, G. Offer up a room with no bed or bedding.”

“Well, in that case, I do have a sleeping bag…”

“Tomorrow morning, you and I have a date with Ikea.” 

Callen grimaced. “You didn’t even decorate your own place! Why should I trust you with mine?”

“I’m sure Lindsey would be willing to help,” Jared said. “I can call her… when I find wherever I left my phone.”

“Do I really need furniture?” Callen groaned.

“And then I’m calling Sam,” Jared said, ignoring Callen’s question. “He looks like a good furniture mover… oh! And Eric. He can set up your TV and computer and whatnot.”

“Now I’m getting a TV and a computer?”

“And of course, I can help you pick out stuff for the kitchen… do you think Kensi would be down for helping? And that new guy, my doppelganger?”

“What, Nate gets out of all the fun?” Callen asked sarcastically. 

“Nah, he gets to help with tall things.” Jared paused and frowned. “You didn’t want to paint, did you? If you want to, we can--”

“Nah, I’m fine with it as it is,” Callen answered. 

“And we have to get you food, and the utilities turned on and… Why are you smiling?” Jared asked, perplexed. 

Callen grinned and shook his head. “It’s nothing.”

Jared glared. “Tell me.”

“Really, Jared--”

“G!”

Callen laughed. “I just love how on top of everything you are.”

A worried look crossed Jared’s face. “Is it bothering you? I’m sorry, I just--”

“No, it’s fine,” Callen assured him. “It’s… endearing.”

“Endearing?” Jared repeated skeptically. 

“What? Men can’t be endearing?”

“Men can be endearing,” Jared allowed. “It’s just that it doesn’t seem like a word you would use.”

Callen propped himself up on one elbow. “I’ll have you know, I have a very large vocabulary.”

Jared rolled his eyes. “I’m sure you do.”

“In multiple languages.”

“Uh-huh.”

“In fact, I’ll have you know, I am the current _Scrabble_ champion of NCIS.”

Jared raised an eyebrow. “Well, I’ll be sure to buy the game tomorrow while we’re shopping so that you can have one here to challenge guests with.”

“Okay. You’re no longer endearing,” Callen said. 

Jared laughed. “Maybe we should get _Scrabble Jr_., too, so you can ease some of the non-experiences people into it.”

“You’re sleeping on the couch tonight,” Callen glared.

“That would be awesome, G, if you _had_ a couch,” Jared grinned. 

“Well, I’m getting one just so that you can sleep on it when you’re being annoying.”

The younger man laughed again. “Sounds like a plan.”

*****

“Wait,” Lindsey said, over ice cream a few days later. “G just bought a house? Like that? Without even consulting you?”

Jared licked at his dessert. “Sure. Why would he?”

“Uh, maybe because the two of you were getting close to that move-in stage,” she answered. 

“No, we weren’t,” Jared denied.

“You totally were,” Lindsey countered. “I mean, he was at your place _all the time_.”

“That’s because he didn’t have a place of his own… and I think he likes it when someone cooks breakfast for him,” Jared replied. 

“You’ve been dating for almost a year, that seems like plenty of time to wait before moving in together.”

“It’s not happening.”

“Well, of course it’s not happening, the man just bought a house!” Lindsey answered. “Doesn’t it bother you at all?”

Jared took another lick and thought about her question. Did it bother him that G bought a house? Not really. He knew that G needed his own place, a place to finally put down roots. And who knew if they would still be together a year from now? Five years from now? Ten? 

G needed a place of permanence, and Jared was nothing but happy that he’d finally found out. Sure Jared had given some thought to asking G to move in with him, but really, G wasn’t that kind of person. At least, not yet anyway. G was always ready to leave, always ready for the next thing, and Jared didn’t want to be the one to tie him down from that. 

“Nope,” he finally answered. “G needed his own place, and now he has one.” He took another lick. “It has a pretty good kitchen, too.”

“You’re impossible,” Lindsey said, with a roll of her eyes, but Jared could detect fondness in her voice. “So when’s his housewarming party?”

Jared licked his ice cream. “There isn’t one.”

“What do you mean there isn’t one?”

“I mean, G’s not really a throw-a-party kind of guy.”

“Well it’s a good thing you are, then. He just has to show up,” Lauren said. She stuck a spoonful of her own chocolate ice cream into her mouth. 

“We’ll probably have a barbeque or something when the house is all set up. It’s a mess right now. At the rate we’re going, it’ll be years before we have everything unpacked and put together. Just when I think we’re finished with one room, something else comes along,” Jared sighed. He bit into the top of his ice cream cone and chewed thoughtfully. “G has an unrealistic goal of being finished by next weekend.”

“When do you think you’ll finish?” Lauren asked. 

“Another week, at least. We’ll have his room and the living room set up by this weekend, and I’ve been working on the kitchen, but the dining room, guest room, second bathroom… garage… those are all going to take some more time,” Jared answered.

They fell silent for a couple of minutes. Jared took that time to finish off his ice cream cone, while Lindsey worked on her own dessert. 

“So…” Lindsey said, breaking the quiet. “What are we doing for your birthday this year?”

Jared rolled his eyes and used a napkin to wipe his hands off. “What we do every year?”

“Can’t we do something that doesn’t involve waking up at the crack of dawn to go surfing?” Lindsey whined. “Not all of us are morning people.”

Jared laughed. “You ask that every year.”

“And yet nothing changes.”

“Cause it’s _my_ birthday.”

Lindsey sighed. “Fine, fine. Is G coming?”

“I don’t think he surfs,” Jared answered with a grin. 

“He can watch.”

“I’ll ask him.”

Lindsey met Jared’s eyes. “He _does_ know it’s your birthday, right?”

Jared thought about it for a second. “I’m not sure.”

“You’re not sure? You get more excited about birthdays than anyone I’ve ever met! I remember when we were nine and you had a countdown to your birthday that started in June!” Lindsey exclaimed. 

“Hey! There’s nothing wrong with a countdown,” Jared protested. 

She eyed him. “There is when your birthday’s in _October_.”

“You’re just jealous because my parents totally went along with it, and when you tried the same thing, your parents just shut it down,” Jared said haughtily. 

Lindsey glared. “They didn’t shut it down, I decided that it was childish.”

“Uh-huh.”

“ _Anyway_ ,” Lindsey said, drawing the word out. “The point is, you get abnormally excited about your birthday, how can G _not_ know?”

“I am capable of a little discretion,” Jared said. “I don’t think G’s a fan of birthdays. For his we just did what we normally do - I made dinner, and then we had mind-blowing sex.”

Lindsey made a face. “It’s enough to suspect that you have mind-blowing sex every night, I don’t need confirmation.”

“You know you love hearing about it,” Jared grinned. 

“You know, you can be replaced by a computer,” she huffed. 

He laughed. “Yeah, but it won’t cook half as well as I do.”

*****

“It smells like Ikea in here,” Callen commented, staring up at the ceiling. 

“That’s because everything in here is from Ikea,” Jared remarked. His head was pillowed on Callen’s chest, and he had an arm thrown across Callen’s waist. 

“But it came out of boxes. It shouldn’t smell like the store,” Callen responded. He ran his fingers through Jared’s sweaty blonde locks. 

“If you had let the room air out properly, it wouldn’t smell like Ikea.”

“So it’s my fault that I needed to sleep on this stuff immediately?”

“No,” Jared answered. “It’s your fault that you didn’t air stuff out. You just saved it all for the end.”

“How was I supposed to know it had to be aired out?”

“Because I told you you needed to air it out?” Jared asked,

“You know, you can be replaced by a computer,” Callen said, tugging on the end of Jared’s hair. 

“Oddly enough, I do know that. Lindsey told me that earlier.”

“I knew I liked that woman.”

Jared’s hand traveled down Callen’s chest and warm fingers began to slowly stroke Callen’s cock. “G?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you busy on the second?”

Callen thought for a moment “What is that? Is that a Friday?”

“It’s a Saturday,” Jared answered. 

“Not that I know of. But I can’t really plan around terrorists and all that.”

Jared licked Callen’s skin by his mouth. “I know.”

“Did you want to do something?”

“I was thinking of having a small get together for brunch. Lindsey, you, Brandon, maybe Sam…” 

Callen shrugged. “Fine with me. Want me to mention it to Sam?”

“Sure… and I’m getting off work early and was hoping we could go out to dinner, maybe.”

Callen frowned in concentration. “Have we ever gone out to dinner?”

“I don’t think so,” Jared answered. He licked Callen’s chest again. 

“Any place special?”

“Ever been to The Palm?”

“I don’t think so. The one on Santa Monica Boulevard? In West Hollywood?” Callen asked. 

“There’s one in downtown, too, but yeah.”

“That place is pretty expensive, right?” 

Jared shrugged. “I guess.”

“You’ve been?”

“Yeah. I know the executive chef there - Humphrey Lansiquot. We keep in touch.”

“And you want to go there for dinner?” Callen asked. 

“I’ll pay,” Jared offered. 

Callen exhaled. “You know, it’s really not fair to ask me to do something while your hand is on my dick.”

“So I’ve been told.” Jared paused. “Is that a yes?”

“Yes,” Callen ground out. “Now will you please…” He drifted off as Jared slid easily down Callen’s body, mouth quickly finding its intended target. Callen let his hands rest in Jared’s hair again. “Fuck, you give great head.”

Callen felt, more than saw, Jared laugh around his cock. 

*****

Callen looked at the unknown number flashing across his screen. It had a San Diego area code, but he didn’t recognize the rest of it. He thumbed the Accept button. “Hello?”

“G?” A woman asked. 

“Who is this?” Callen demanded. “And how did you get this number?”

“Wow, you’re much nicer sounding in person. This is Lindsey - Jared’s best friend? And I stole your number from his phone when he went to the bathroom.”

Callen groaned silently. He was going to have to have a talk with Jared about leaving his phone out… and about deleting the number off of Lindsey’s phone. He put on a more pleasant voice. “What can I help you with?”

“I was wondering if you’re free on the second.”

Callen scratched the back of his neck and wondered if he was missing something. He had the nagging feeling that he was. “There’s a brunch thing in the morning that Jared’s throwing, and then we’re going to The Palm.”

“Oh!” She sounded surprised. “You are?”

“Yeah, he’s getting off work early, and wanted to go out.”

“So this was his idea?” 

Next to him, Sam was gesturing Callen towards Eric who had entered with an expectant look on his face. “Yeah. Listen, I have to go. Was there something else you needed?”

“Just to tell you that Jared broke his watch, and a new one wouldn’t be remiss. A waterproof one that he can wear while he’s surfing.”

Callen blinked. “Okay?”

“Boys are so dense sometimes,” she muttered. “Talk to you later, G.”

“Uh, yeah, sure.” 

She hung up and Callen stared at his phone for a second before shoving it back into his pants. 

“Everything okay, G?” Sam asked. 

“Yeah.” Callen turned to Eric. “What do you have for us?”

Eric turned to the large computer screen. “As suspected, John Doe definitely isn’t his real name, it’s not even close…”

*****

“So you’re going to The Palm for your birthday, but G doesn’t know it’s for your birthday?” Lindsey asked over the phone. 

Jared poured some olive oil into a heated pan on the stove. “Correct.”

“And what about your anniversary? Are you going to do anything for that?”

Jared groaned. “My god, woman! What’s it to you?!”

“I’ve always been insatiably curious, you know that,” Lindsey answered. “And what are you cooking? I can hear the sizzling from here.”

“Chicken Parmesan,” Jared told her. “I’m about to put the chicken on.”

“Will you take me off speaker-phone, then? Go get your blue-tooth.”

Jared carefully dropped two pieces of batter-dredged chicken into the pan. “I would, but I’m not sure where I left it.”

“Ugh,” Lindsey moaned. “It makes me hungry just listening to you.”

“Hey! You’re the one with the moratorium on how often I can cook for you.”

“That’s because the food you make is so fattening,” Lindsey defended.

“No, it’s not.”

“Well, it’s fattening if you eat as much of it as I do.”

Jared laughed. “That’s probably true.”

“Okay, look,” Lindsey started. “Your birthday is on the second, and your anniversary is on the fifth, that means you can have a week long celebration! Get G to take some time off from work and go away for a week.”

“G can’t get time off of work, and neither can I,” Jared said.

“I’m sure the real estate business can last a few days without him there,” Lindsey said. “And you hardly ever take vacation time, you must have a ton of it saved up.”

Jared slipped the chicken breasts. “We’re not going away.”

“Fine. At least do something, then! “

Jared turned away from the stove when he heard a soft knock at the door. “Hey, Linds, I’ll talk to you later, okay? G’s here.”

“Fine, later,” she said. “But talk to him about doing something.”

“Goodbye, Lindsey,” Jared sighed. 

“Goodbye, Jared,” she mimicked. 

Jared pushed the end call button on his phone and hurried over to the door. G greeted him with a kiss and followed him back to the kitchen after shedding his jacket and shoes. 

“Smells good,” G commented, sitting at the counter. 

“It’ll be another twenty or so minutes,” Jared warned. 

G shrugged. “I can wait.”

“How was your day?” Jared asked. He moved the chicken breasts to a small baking pan and spooned some tomato sauce that had been simmering over the top of it. He sprinkled mozzarella, parmesan, and basil over the top of that and then put the dish in the oven. 

“Long,” G answered. “I did get to ride in a helicopter, though.”

“Yeah?” Jared added some spaghetti to water that had begun to boil. 

“Down to the US/Mexico border,” G told him. “Are there breadsticks?”

“Does garlic bread count?” Jared asked. He added some olive oil to the boiling water before turning to face G.

“Yeah.”

“It’s in the oven,” Jared said. 

“I knew I smelt something garlic-y,” G grinned. 

“So what were you doing so far south?”

“A couple of Marines had been kidnapped, we went to save them.”

Jared took a sip of his wine. “And did you?”

“Of course,” G said. 

“Very cool,” Jared returned. He leaned in and gave G a kiss. When he pulled back, he remembered something. “I thought you said you were going to be late today… getting drinks with Nate and whatnot.”

“He asked to move it to tomorrow night,” G told him. “Said you could come if you wanted.”

“Work, sorry,” Jared said apologetically. 

G waved it away. “It’s fine, I told him I’d ask.”

Jared finished off his glass of wine and set it aside. He took off his apron and set it aside, then walked around the counter to where G sat. He leaned down and kissed G’s cheek. “Dance with me.”

G raised an eyebrow. “Right now?”

“Yeah.” Jared moved away and dimmed the lights. He walked over to his stereo and started up a playlist of slow music. The music started quietly and Jared moved closer to G and slowly reached a hand out toward him. 

For his part, G simply stood up and accepted Jared’s hand easily. He tugged Jared flush against his body, and in the space between the couch and the kitchen, they began to slowly move together. Jared followed G’s lead and they swayed easily to the music. Jared could feel G’s breath along his neck and it sent shivers down his spine. He smiled contentedly. 

“Jared?” G whispered. 

“Hmm?”

“I think you’re amazing,” G breathed. “And you’re so beautiful.”

Jared’s hand clutched the back of G’s shirt tighter, and he swallowed thickly. “You’re not so bad, yourself.”

“What should we do for our anniversary?” G asked softly. 

Jared inhaled. “You remembered.” 

“You thought I’d forget?”

“I wasn’t sure,” Jared admitted. “You have a lot going on, all the time.”

“I’d be the world’s worst boyfriend if I forgot our first anniversary.”

Jared laughed mirthlessly. “You wouldn’t even make my list of top _ten_ worst boyfriends if you forgot our first anniversary.”

“Top ten?” G asked. “Really? You must have dated some pretty terrible guys.”

“Tell me about it,” Jared sighed. 

“Will you tell me about them?” G questioned softly. 

“My exes?”

“Yeah.”

“I thought most people usually didn’t want to hear about previous boyfriends.”

G shrugged. “I’m not most people.”

Jared exhaled. “Well, before you there was Gary. He lasted for a couple of weeks.”

“What was wrong with him?”

“Always late,” Jared supplied. “Never showed up when he said he would… like my time wasn’t worth as much as his.”

“Ouch.”

“Yeah… Then there was Brandon for a little while. It wasn’t really dating so much as friends with benefits, but you already knew about that.”

“Yeah.”

“Before that there was Dylan, who we’ll say had an anger problem and leave it at that,” Jared stated nervously. 

G pulled back enough to look Jared in the eyes. “What constitutes an anger problem?” He demanded. 

“It’s in the past, G--”

“Jared,” G warned. 

Jared sighed dramatically. “He liked to yell and throw things around.”

“Did he hurt you?” G asked seriously. 

Jared unconsciously touched the scar on his forearm. G caught the movement and brushed his hand aside to look at the old injury. “It’s nothing, G.”

“This looks like was pretty deep,” G observed. 

Jared tugged his arm away, “I should check on the chicken.”

G let him go, but there was no sigh of relief; Jared knew the other man would bring it up again. 

*****

“So let me get this straight,” Sam said, glancing between Callen and the road. They were on their way to meet Nate for drinks. “Your boytoy’s girlfriend calls you up, tells you that a new watch wouldn’t be _remiss_ , while said boyfriend plans a romantic night out at a really expensive restaurant, and you never bought a clue that perhaps _something_ was going on until _Hetty_ , of all people, sent you a reminder e-mail?”

“I had it programmed into my phone!” Callen protested. “It just… disappeared.”

“Uh-huh,” Sam said doubtfully. “So what are you going to do?”

“I spent last night looking for a watch like his old one. I think I found one he’ll like, I was, uh, gonna run it by Eric and Deeks, since they both surf,” Callen said.

“And dinner?”

Callen blinked. “What about dinner?”

“You’re paying, right?” Sam asked. 

“Of course, I’m paying,” Callen answered, affronted. “What kind of a guy do you take me for?”

“The kind who forgets his boyfriend’s birthday?” Sam returned. 

Callen sighed. “Fine, fine. Yes, I forgot, but I remembered before it!”

“No, _Hetty reminded you_ before it,” Sam corrected. “There’s a difference.”

Callen looked out the window at the passing scenery. “Why do you think he didn’t say anything?”

“Probably because he’s not stupid,” Sam said bluntly. 

Callen turned his head to look at his partner. “Huh?”

“He knows you have a thing against birthdays.”

“My own!” Callen protested. “Not everyone else’s.”

“Well, I didn’t say that knowledge was a hundred percent correct, now did I?” Sam returned. 

Callen groaned, then sighed. “So what do you think Nate wants to talk to us about?”

“Whatever it is, it seems serious,” Sam said. “He’s been kind of weird since he got back from wherever it was that he went.”

“And don’t you find it a little suspicious that neither he nor Hetty would tell us where that was?” Callen asked. 

Sam shrugged. “That’s Hetty for you. Nate’s probably just following orders.”

“Oh!” Callen remembered. “Speaking of following orders, Jared is inviting you to brunch on the second.”

“Oh he is, is he?” Sam asked, raising an eyebrow. “What, he took over your body just now to ask?”

Callen rolled his eyes. “Are you coming or not?”

“Like I’d turn down that man’s food,” Sam said, pulling into the parking lot of the restaurant. “I’ll be there.”

“Great,” Callen said, unbuckling his seatbelt. “I’ll let him know.”

“You mean he can’t just read your mind while he’s in your body asking me?” Sam grinned, getting out of the car. 

“I hate you, you know that, right?” Callen asked. He closed his door and they walked over to the entrance. 

Sam pulled open the door and smiled. “You know you love me, G.”

Callen rolled his eyes again and stepped inside.

*****

Callen stared at the ceiling as he laid on his bed. He could feel heat emanating from his cell phone from its place on his chest. Jared was on speaker-phone.

“So Nate’s leaving?” The younger man asked. 

“Yeah,” Callen answered. “He found something he’s passionate about and is going for it.”

“Well, more power to him,” Jared responded. “That’s great that he found that.”

“Yeah.”

“You don’t sound too excited about it.”

Callen sighed. “Wherever he’s going is dangerous.”

“You’re worried.”

“Yeah.” Callen crossed his legs at the ankle. “Tell me again why I’m here and you’re there?”

“Because you bought a house, so you should actually be in it, sometimes,” Jared said. 

“And why can’t you be in it with me?”

“Cause if I’m there, we’ll have sex, and my ass is still sore from last night.” 

“You can do me,” Callen offered. 

“How romantic,” Jared replied. Callen could practically hear his eyes roll. “But, seriously, G. You should spend some time in your new digs.”

“I just don’t understand why I have to spend that time alone. Isn’t that the point of having a young, sexy partner?”

“I don’t know, but when you get one, why don’t you ask him?” Jared returned, and Callen could hear the smile in his voice. 

“You’re no fun tonight,” Callen complained. He rolled over onto his stomach and moved the phone up to the pillow by his head. 

“I have a headache,” Jared admitted. 

“Did you take something for it?”

“Yeah, a couple of Advil, right before you called.”

“That was…” Callen glanced at the clock on his phone. “Half an hour ago. Shouldn’t they have kicked in by now?”

“Dunno… maybe.”

“Hey, this weekend, if I’m free, wanna catch a movie?”

Jared yawned. “Sure. What movie?”

“I don’t know. Is _Avatar_ still out?”

Jared laughed softly. “It’s out on _DVD_ , G. Man, when was the last time you went to see a movie.”

“It’s been a while,” Callen admitted. “We’ll figure it out this weekend, there‘s gotta be _something_ good playing. Maybe Sam knows.”

“I think _Inception_ is still in some theatres. You might like that.” 

“What’s that about?” 

“No idea,” Jared admitted. “But it has Leonardo DiCaprio in it.”

“The _Titanic_ kid?” 

“Yup,” Jared confirmed. 

“You like him?” 

“I like _looking_ at him,” Jared corrected. “You’ve got to admit that he’s pretty easy on the eyes.”

Callen frowned as he thought about it. “I guess he’s okay. I’ve never really noticed.”

“Okay, here. It’s playing at the Burbank Town Center 8. There’s a noon showing on Saturday. We can try to make that.”

Callen blinked. “Have you been on the computer while we’ve been talking?”

“… No?”

“Uh-huh.”

“I just got on when you mentioned a movie. Before that I was jerking off.”

“Don’t you have a headache?”

“Yeah. What can I say? I’m still a guy.”

“You could have jerked off over here,” Callen pointed out. “Would have been hot.”

“I didn’t actually finished,” Jared admitted. “I got distracted by movie times.”

“You are… really strange, you know that, right?”

“No, I was not aware of that before now,” Jared deadpanned. 

“So are you still on the computer?”

“Nope.”

“Really?” Callen raised an eyebrow. “Back to jerking off?”

“Yup. So could you keep talking?”

“How come you get to get off and I don’t?”

Jared breathed heavily into the phone. “Who said you don’t get to?”

Called paused. “Good point.” He reached into his boxers and stroked himself lightly. 

“Hey, just because you’re joining the rest of us… and by the rest of us, I mean me and my dick… it doesn’t mean you can stop talking.”

“I’m not really a talkative person.”

“Make something up. It’s hard to jerk off to the sound of your voice if you’re silent,” Jared pointed out. 

“This would be so much easier if you were here.”

“You keep saying that.”

Callen grunted as he began to harden. “And it’s still true.”

“What will you give me if I come over?”

“Some mind-blowing sex.”

“Hmm,” Jared mulled. “No deal.”

“What? I have one hand down my pants and you’re already panting into the phone! What do you mean, ‘no deal’?”

“Well…”

Callen closed his eyes. “Well, what?”

“There’s something I’ve always wanted to do, but never had the courage to attempt,” Jared said. 

“Is this where you tell me that you’re a closet S and M lover?”

Jared laughed. “Of course,” he said dryly. “Let me bring over my chains and whips.”

Callen grinned. “So what is this daring thing you want to try?”

“A blow job.”

“Uh…” Callen blinked and looked up at the ceiling again. “We’ve passed that point of no return many, many moons ago.”

“In the movie theatre,” Jared finished.

“First the dressing rooms… now the movie theatre… Who else knows about this little exhibitionist streak you have?” Callen teased. 

“It’s only in placed people can’t see me! It’s dark in the theatre,” Jared defended. 

Callen laughed. “Fine, I’ll blow you in the theatre. Now will you come over here so we can have sex?”

“That depends…”

“Jared,” Callen sighed and let his eyes fall close. “I’ll blow you in a freaking _McDonalds_ if you’ll get your ass over here.”

Jared let out a small laugh. “Like I go to McDonalds, G. You’re so funny. And,, really, it depends on if you get off _your_ ass and come open the door.”

Callen snapped his eyes open. “You’re here?”

“Yup. It’s amazing how much faster my car is, than my skateboard,” Jared told him.

Callen thumbed off his phone and then slipped off of the bed and headed for the front door. When he opened it, Jared was leaning against the wall, a sweatshirt half-zipped over a bare chest, and jeans that had been so hastily put on that the button wasn’t even done up. He had his cell phone in his hand and a smirk on his face. 

He reached out and pulled Jared into the house, slamming the door closed behind him. He spared two seconds for the lock before pressing Jared back up against the door and crushing their lips together. 

“You’re wearing entirely too many clothes,” Callen breathed as he fumbled with Jared’s jeans. The younger man shrugged out of his jacket and his clothes fell to the floor in a pile. 

Callen pushed his tongue into Jared’s mouth and they stumbled towards the bedroom without breaking the kiss. He hungrily explored Jared’s mouth and the other man didn’t fight him. Instead he tugged on Callen’s boxers, leaving them both naked. They collapsed in a tangle of limbs onto Callen’s bed. 

Jared fell on top of him, and Callen’s hands settled onto Jared’s lower back, holding him tightly against himself. Callen pulled Jared’s upper lip into his mouth and sucked on it while Jared’s hands wormed their way under Callen’s head, almost cradling him. Callen let his hands drift lower and gently kneaded Jared’s butt cheeks. 

When they finally broke apart for air, both men were breathing hard, and Callen could feel their pulses racing. Jared looked down at him and smiled. “Hello.”

Callen laughed and leaned up for another kiss, which quickly became more. Jared’s tongue stroked his and Callen licked at it. Callen began to rock their bodies back and forth, their cocks trapped between them, rubbing against each other. 

When they broke apart for a second time, Jared moved his head to the side and rested it on the pillow next to Callen’s. Callen kept kneading Jared’s mounds as he asked, “Why didn’t you tell me you were sore yesterday?”

“It’s not too bad,” Jared answered. 

“Hmm,” Callen hummed doubtfully. “How’s your headache?”

“Mostly gone,” Jared said. 

They kissed again and when it broke, Jared made a despondent noise. “I’ve changed my mind. I’d rather have you fuck me.”

Callen shook his head. “No.”

Jared sat up a little to look Callen in the eye. “I’m fine, G.”

“You know I’ve been trained to spot a lie from a mile away,” Callen warned. 

“It’s not a lie,” Jared protested. “And I’m really old enough to make my own decisions.”

Callen let his fingers dip into the space between Jared’s butt cheeks. He licked his lips. “Do me, tonight, and in the morning, I’ll make you scream.”

Jared seemed to mull over the offer, before quirking a smile. “How can I resist such an offer?”

“You can’t,” Callen said wisely. “So I suggest you accept.”

Jared ground their cocks together again. “Offer accepted.”

Callen spread his legs and let his hands move to Jared’s hips. “Good.”

Jared grinned. “Tonight, _I’ll_ make _you_ scream,” he said, reaching for the lube.

“Promises, promises.”

*****


	31. Everything You Are

** **

Life For Rent

** **

** **

Chapter 31 : Everything You Are

** **

** **

Author’s Notes : 

\- Spoilers for S2E04-6

\- This lovely chapter’s name is courtesy of Green River Ordinance.

\- I’m signed up for NaNoWriMO this year, and I’m not sure how often I’ll be able to update anything during that time. I wanted to get this out before it started, but didn’t quite manage. Just thought I’d warn you all that the next update may be in December (when all this madness is over). Cheers!

\- I love you all, you rock!

*****

“What are these?” Callen asked, poking one with his fork. “They look like giant shells.”

Jared rolled his eyes and took a sip of his wine. “That’s because they _are_ giant shells. They’re filled with cheese, G. You’ll like them.”

“It’s not seafood?” Callen asked, stabbing one a little harder so that the prongs of his fork went into it.

“Nope, not seafood.”

“Did you make these shells yourself?” 

“Nope.” Jared cut into one of his shells easily. “They’re from the frozen section.”

Callen looked up. “Are you serious?”

“Yup.”

“So if I look in the garbage there will be the box that these came in?”

Jared shrugged. “They came in a bag, and I put it in the recycling bin, but yes.”

Callen eyed him. “You totally talked to Sam, didn’t you? At Hetty’s party a couple weeks back.”

“I can neither confirm nor deny your suspicions,” Jared said, with mirth in his eyes. 

Callen popped a piece into his mouth and then grimaced. He swallowed, “This is terrible.”

Jared laughed. “I think I’ve spoiled you.”

“Like seriously terrible,” Callen said, making a face. “It tastes like plastic.”

“I’ve heard there’s a lot of nutrition in plastic.”

“Now you’re just making shit up,” Callen complained. “Are we really going to eat this?”

“Did you really make a bet with him?”

“In my defense, you weren’t supposed to find out about that.”

“Oh, I’m sure I wasn’t,” Jared grinned. He sipped his wine. “Speaking of Hetty’s party…”

“Yeah?”

Jared frowned. “Has it really been a couple weeks? How have we not talked about that until now?”

Callen glared at the pasta shell on his plate. “We‘ve both been busy.” He poked it with a fork and looked up at Jared who had an amused expression on his face. “Me with… top secret government stuff, and you with training that new guy.”

Jared groaned. “Don’t remind me. I don’t think he’s going to work out.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. He’s messed up at least two orders a night since he’s started, and his cooking’s just not cutting it. I’m giving him until the end of this week.”

“That sucks,” Callen sympathized. “Was there something else you wanted to talk about? Something from Hetty’s party?”

“Hmm?” Jared said with a frown. “Oh, yeah! That new guy--”

“The one who looks like you?”

“Except that I’m much better looking, and I have much more fashion sense,” Jared added. 

Callen laughed. “I’m with you on both counts.”

“Who isn’t?” Jared asked. “Anyway, I don’t think he knew that I was there with you.”

“Really?” Callen mused. “Who did he think you were there with?”

“I’m not sure, but I’m pretty sure it wasn’t you, since he suggested we pretend to be twins to pick up a couple of girls at the bar.”

“Is that where you went?”

Jared laughed. “That’s where he went. I went to the bathroom.”

Callen frowned as he tried to remember. “I thought I introduced you to him.”

“You did,” Jared confirmed. “You even said the word ‘partner’.” 

Callen loved the smile that that word brought to Jared’s face. He wished he had a way to keep that smile there all the time. “Hmm, I’m not sure why he was confused then.”

“I blame your line of work.”

“Huh?”

“Everyone’s each other’s partner. Sam’s your partner… Kensi’s your partner… the word is used so casually.”

Callen blinked. “You think that he thought we worked together?”

Jared shrugged. “It fits.”

“I think I’ll ask him tomorrow,” Callen decided. 

“Cool, let me know what he says.”

Callen looked down at his food. “Only if we don’t have to eat this.”

Jared laughed and stood up. “There’s pot roast in the oven.”

“You’re seriously my favorite person ever.”

*****

“So…” Deeks looked up from his desk with an expectant look. Callen raised an eyebrow. “Remember when we went out for Hetty’s party?”

“Yeah.”

“And there was a guy there, who looked like you…?”

Sam glanced up from his desk and looked between Callen and Deeks before shaking his head and rolling his eyes. 

“Yeah.”

“Who did you think he was?”

Deeks frowned. “Jacob? Justin? Something with a ‘J’. I thought he worked here or something.”

“Jared,” Callen corrected. “You thought he worked here?” Sam snorted but Callen ignored him. 

“Yeah. I mean, you all seemed to know him… and he was… there…” Deeks drifted off. “He doesn’t work here?”

Callen smirked. “Do you see him here?”

“Well, not right now.” Deeks frowned. “I’m confused. Does he work here or not?’

Sam chimed in, “That would be a _not_.”

“He doesn’t?” Deeks looked at Callen. “You said he was your partner.”

Sam laughed while Callen rolled his eyes and went back to his paperwork. Kensi chose that moment to walk by. 

“What’s funny?” She asked. 

Deeks shrugged. “We were talking about Callen’s partner…”

Kensi grinned. “And how is the lovely Jared? I _loved_ those blueberry things he made for Wednesday.”

“Someone made those?” Deeks asked. 

“Well, they don’t grow on trees,” Callen told him. 

“I know that,” Deeks grumbled. “I just meant, as opposed to being store bought.”

Kensi looked at him. “Haven’t you noticed that every Wednesday, Callen brings us some new goodies?”

Deeks shrugged. “I didn’t know where they came from, they’re usually here when I get here.”

“Typical,” Sam said with a shake of his head. 

Callen hid a laugh as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. It had just started buzzing with a text from Jared. 

****

Don’t worry, I’m okay. 

Callen frowned and felt his heart skip a beat as he replied. **Worry about what? What happened?**

“Callen!” Eric called from above. “I have something you’ll want to see.”

Callen stood up. “Just me?”

“Yeah.”

He made his way quickly up the stairs and found Eric and the new intern, Nell Jones, waiting at the top for him. “What’s up, Eric?”

“You know how we monitor NCIS personnel? Even when they‘re off duty? Just in the background?”

Callen nodded. “Yeah.”

“And their family members, as well?”

“Yes. I know all this,” he said impatiently. “Tell me what’s happened.”

“I tagged his name in case anything came up… a 911 call was issued from Jared’s cell phone nine minutes ago.”

Callen gripped his phone tighter. “Start talking, right now.”

“I can do you one better,” Eric said, pressing some buttons on his large remote. “Two street cameras caught it all.”

A video popped up on the screen and Callen immediately recognized Jared’s figure leaving a book store. A second later, Jared’s head titled and he stopped moving, only to then run to the end of the street and down an alley. Because of the way the camera was positioned, Callen couldn’t see everything that happened, but it soon became clear that Jared was responding to someone’s cry for help. 

Callen’s heart rate sped up as he caught the glint of a knife, but Jared reacted quicker than Callen could have hoped for. Using a very familiar move, Jared managed to knock the knife out of the man’s hand and deliver a sound punch to his face, knocking the attacker to the ground, leaving him out cold. Jared then made sure to move the knife out of the reach of the attacker before seeing to the person sobbing on the ground. 

“Who’s he talking to?” Callen asked.

“That would be Lisa Tyler, age twenty-one, a junior at UCLA,” Jones answered, instead of Eric. 

“And the attacker?”

“Is now in police custody,” Eric answered. An arrest photo appeared on screen next to the video. “His name is Joshua Mathers, age twenty-nine, and this isn’t his first trip behind bars. He’s got quite the rap sheet.”

“What happened to Jared?” Callen asked, desperately wishing Jared would answer his text. 

“As far as I can tell, they took him and Lisa Tyler down to the station for questioning.” 

Callen nodded. “Tell Hetty that’s where I’ll be.”

As soon as he stepped out of ops he was dialing Jared’s number. There was no answer on the first try, but Callen called again. It went to voicemail and he sighed, hanging up. 

“Everything alright, G?” Sam asked, standing up. 

“Yeah,” Callen answered. “There’s just something I need to do.”

“Need any back-up?”

Callen grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair. “No, I should be fine.”

“Just let me know,” Sam said, sitting back down. 

“I will, thanks.”

*****

Callen may or may not have flashed his NCIS badge a little bit to get to Jared. And he may or may not be getting a lecture from Hetty on improper uses of a federal identification in the morning. 

But he didn’t care. 

Because Jared was sitting, slumped over, in a chair, his hand shaking as he sipped a cup of water. There was a lost look in his eyes and his posture screamed defeat. 

“Jared,” Callen said as he neared. 

Jared looked up and his eyes locked onto Callen’s. He stood up immediately, the cup of water going into a nearby garbage. Then Callen was standing in front of him and Jared was in his arms. 

“Why didn’t you call me?” He murmured, running a hand up and down the younger man’s back. 

“I didn’t want to disturb you at work.”

“For future reference, cryptic messages are just as disturbing.”

Jared let out a shaky laugh. “Noted.”

Callen’s hand moved up and rested on the back of Jared’s neck, as Jared buried his face in Callen’s shoulder. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Jared whispered. “I just want to go home.”

“Are you finished here? Do you need me to talk to them?”

“I-I already talked to someone,” Jared answered. “But they told me to wait here for something.”

“Let me talk to them alright?” Callen asked, starting to pull back. Jared gripped him tighter and Callen stopped trying to move. “When you’re ready.”

Jared mumbled. “Thanks, G.”

*****

Callen ran his hand lightly up and down Jared’s arm, and the other man let out a soft sigh of contentment from his place, pillowed on Callen’s chest. 

“I’m so proud of you,” Callen whispered. He kissed the top of Jared’s head. 

“I almost peed my pants, I was so scared.” Jared paused. “It’s probably not too manly to admit that, right?”

Callen smiled. “We’ve all been there.”

“I used the moves that you showed me.”

“I know, I saw. You were awesome. I’m pretty sure you’ve impressed Eric for life.”

“You saw?” Jared asked. “How?”

“Street cameras,” Callen informed him. “Big Brother sees all and knows all.”

“I’m still surprised you even knew in the first place.”

“Eric tagged your name.”

“Should I be worried?”

“Only if you plan on robbing a bank any time soon,” Callen joked. 

“The ski mask would mess up my hair.”

Callen laughed and mussed Jared’s sweaty blonde locks. “That it would.” He paused. “You’re so important to me… I swear my heart skipped a beat today when I saw you approach that guy with the knife.”

“I couldn’t just do nothing,” Jared said quietly. 

“I know.”

Jared whispered, “Thank you for coming to get me, G.”

“Always,” Callen answered honestly. “Not matter what, Jared.”

Jared swallowed, and Callen watched as his eyes slowly closed. “Thank you, G.”

Callen brushed Jared’s hair out of his face as the other man drifted off to sleep. He whispered, “You’re welcome.”


	32. For Me, It's You

** **

Life For Rent

** **

** **

Chapter 32 : For Me, It’s You

** **

** **

Hi, everyone. I’m so sorry this has taken so long to put out. There were some things I had to think through and one of them was where I’m headed with this story. I’m saddened to say that this will be the last chapter of _Life for Rent_. I’ve lost interest in the show, and beyond that, after the new year I’ll be taking a short break from writing and I didn’t want to leave everyone hanging throughout the break.

Everyone here has been really awesome, and the response to this story, that started because I couldn’t not write it, has been amazing. If you follow my LJ you know that this has been coming for a while, but if you don’t this is probably coming as a bit of a shock. Again, I’m sorry that this is the end of our road together. I’ve had such a blast chatting with new people and writing in a new fandom. You all have been truly wonderful. 

Cheers, 

Ace

Author’s Notes : 

\- _For Me, It’s You_ is courtesy of Train. 

*****

__

Rule number nine: don’t leave anything with anyone that you might want to keep.

“Jared!” Callen called out. 

“Yeah?” He heard his partner answer from the other room. 

“Have you seen my blue sweater? I think I left it here a couple of days ago!” Callen said loudly, as he picked his way through Jared’s bedroom. 

“The one with the dark blue stripe at the bottom?”

“Yeah!”

“I sent it out with my jacket to be dry cleaned!” Jared answered. “I’m going to go pick it up today during lunch.”

Callen paused and looked around. He had socks in Jared’s drawer, along with some boxers. There were some shoes of his lined up next to Jared’s larger ones. Two of his jackets hung in the closet. In the living room there were movies that Jared wouldn’t have watched if Callen weren’t there, and books that Jared wasn’t going to read.

“Apple or orange juice, G!” Jared yelled from the kitchen. 

Callen swallowed. “Apple!”

He had a house, but this was his home. He was here as often as he was there. Suddenly Jared appeared in the doorway. “Everything alright, G?”

“Huh?” Callen’s head snapped up. “Yes, fine,” he smiled. “Better than fine. I kept forgetting to drop that sweater off for Hetty to take in.”

Jared grinned. “I’ve got you covered, babe. Breakfast?”

“What’d you make?” Callen asked, following Jared from the room. 

“Crepes, with a white chocolate sauce.”

“If I get fat, I’m blaming you,” Callen said. 

Jared turned and smirked. “I’ll help you work it off.”

“You better.”

*****

__

Rule number eight: never allow yourself to become distracted.

Callen hated paperwork. It was the worst part of his job. And when it got to the point that everything he was doing could be done somewhere other than the NCIS Los Angeles office, he shoved it all into a backpack, waved goodbye to Hetty and took off for the night. 

Callen slipped his key into the lock and opened the door. He could smell whatever Jared was cooking, and it smelt delicious. Callen locked the door behind him and chucked off his shoes, carrying his backpack into the dining room. He set it on the table and then went to greet Jared. 

Jared smiled when he saw Callen and leaned down for a short kiss. Callen tasted wine when they parted and Jared gestured to the empty wine glass on the counter next to one with some merlot in it. He gave Jared another kiss before pouring his own glass. 

“I have some work left,” Callen said. He set his wine glass down and started pulling out his laptop and files. 

“Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes,” Jared offered. 

“I’ll get started on this now and hopefully won’t have too much left when we finish.”

Jared winked. “Best get to it, G.”

Callen sipped his wine as he emerged himself back into his paperwork. By the time Jared set a plate of steaming food down next to him, he’d finished about half of it. Callen looked up, “This looks great, Jared. Thanks.”

Jared sat down next to him with a plate of his own and Callen pushed the paperwork aside. “You’re welcome.”

They ate in silence, although Callen couldn’t tell you what he ate. Not when Jared’s foot was gently rubbing against his shin, in more of a mindless way than anything sexual. But the contact was so casual that it was all Callen could feel. 

When they finished, Jared cleared their plates as Callen dove back into his work. Jared sat back down with him, his foot gently touching Callen’s, Callen tried to ignore it and focus on his paperwork, instead he just wanted to drag Jared back to his bedroom and gently touch the rest of him all over. 

After five straight minutes of picturing Jared in bed with him, tracing his scars in the careful way that Jared did, Callen pushed his unfinished paperwork away, stood up, grabbed Jared by the hand - startling, and pulled him towards the bedroom. 

Callen pulled off his shirt and a look from him caused Jared to do the same. 

“Not that I’m complaining,” Jared said, unbuckling his jeans. “But don’t you have work to do?”

Callen shrugged. “I’ll still be there in the morning.”

Jared smiled. “So will I.”

And that’s when Callen knew he’d made the right choice. 

*****

__

Rule number seven: never use as much as you need, you might never get any again; don‘t get used to it. 

Callen sat up, panting hard while his heart raced. He took large gulps of air as he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the images that haunted his dreams. 

He jumped when a warm hand landed on his back, rubbing circles into his bare skin. “Shh, G,” Jared cooed. “I’ve got you.” And then he was enveloped into warm arms, hugged tight to Jared’s body. 

Jared rocked him softly back and forth, and Callen wanted to say that he wasn’t a child, that he didn’t mean to wake Jared up, that Jared should go back to sleep. But he didn’t say any of that. He turned and buried his face into Jared’s neck and just let himself be comforted. It was something he was learning to do, with mixed results. But tonight it was easy just to give himself over to Jared. 

He pressed a dry kiss to Jared’s neck and Jared seemed to get the hint as he leaned forward, with Callen still in his arms. Jared landed on top of him and covered Callen’s body with his own. Callen’s brain came up with the phrase surrounded by love, and as Jared slowly cherished Callen’s body, treating him like the most important person in the world, Callen never knew that this is what he had needed all along. 

Jared gave everything, and Callen took it all, offering everything he had back to the younger man. He didn’t think it was much of anything compared to what Jared was offering. 

When he was sweaty and panting, for a different reason this time, waiting for his heartbeat to slow, Jared, whose head was pillowed on Callen’s chest, asked, “Need anything else, G? Water? Another blanket?”

“I’m good,” Callen answered, and realized that he meant it. He had everything he needed. Jared was his, and while Callen should have told him to go back to bed, he didn’t. He knew that Jared wouldn’t, not while Callen was in distress. He’d somehow gotten used to Jared being there and never listening to him, arguing about what Callen really needed. 

And if Callen were honest, that was the best feeling in the world. 

******

__

Rule number six: never make plans

“So.”

Callen looked away from the TV and over at Jared. Jared’s back was against the arm of the couch and his legs were resting atop Callen’s lap. “Yeah?”

“Got a wedding invitation in the mail today,” Jared said hesitantly. “One of my friends from culinary school is getting married. The wedding’s about five months from now… “ He drifted off. 

Callen knew what he was asking and smiled. “I’d love to go. E-mail me the date so I can ask for it off.”

“Really, G?” Jared asked in surprise. “I didn’t think… thank you,” he finished simply. “I’ll e-mail you in the morning.”

“No problem. But if we need tuxes, you’re paying for the rental,” Callen teased. 

“Deal,” Jared grinned.

*****

__

Rule number five: never need anyone other than yourself. 

“You sure you’re okay there, Callen?” Kensi asked. 

Callen nodded despite how dizzy he felt. The world was swimming in front of him and he couldn’t focus his eyes on anything. 

“Callen?” Kensi asked and he could hear concern in her voice. “How many fingers am I holding up?”

Blobs of color moved back and forth in front of his face. Callen licked his lips. “Four?”

“Alright,” Kensi said, hauling him up out of his seat. “I’m taking you to see Reeds.” 

Reeds was the on-site doctor at headquarters. 

Callen shook his head as he leaned on her. “I’m fine, Kensi.”

“I was holding up one finger,” she said. “You hit your head pretty hard earlier - you are not okay.”

Five minutes later Reeds was there and Callen was getting a lecture about not coming in sooner, and words like mild concussion and blurred vision were being thrown around. Callen must have spaced out because the next thing he knew, he was being gently shaken. “Agent Callen? Can you hear me?”

“I’m fine,” Callen said blankly. 

“Do you have someone you can call? You can’t be alone tonight.”

“I-” Callen blinked. “Someone I can call?”

“Give me your phone,” Kensi ordered, and Callen clumsily handed it over. “Hello? Jared? This is Kensi… Hold on a second, you’re talking way too fast. Callen’s fine, for the most part. He has a minor concussion and can’t drive - yeah, that would be good. Now is fine. Yes, thank you. I’ll see you in a few minutes, then.” 

“Jared?” Callen asked confused. “Did he call you?”

"I called him," Kensi said patiently. 

"I'm fine," Callen said again.

"He's going to come pick you up, okay?" She asked. 

Callen blinked. Jared sounded like a good idea right about now. "In that case - I'm not fine."

Kensi sighed. “Men.”

******

__

Rule number four: always sleep with your shoes on if you want shoes to wear tomorrow.

Callen had tried to wait up for Jared, like he had so many times in the past, but today had been exhausting and he found himself falling asleep on the large couch that Jared owned instead. 

When he woke up again it was to the feeling of his shoes being removed. Callen moved his feet a little, trying to pull them away. “Mine.”

There was a soft chuckle. “I know they’re yours, G. I just thought you’d be more comfortable without them.”

“Mine,” Callen repeatedly sleepily. 

“I’m just putting them with mine,” the voice said, and suddenly his feet were cold. “They’ll be here in the morning, G. Promise.”

Callen believed him for some reason and just pushed his feet into the couch to warm them up, instead. 

A moment later someone was pushing at him. “Move over, G.”

So Callen moved and a heavy body joined him on the couch. Callen turned and curled around Jared’s long frame as a blanket was pulled down on top of them. Callen’s arms settled on Jared’s waist and he kissed the back of Jared’s neck. “Mine.”

“Yours,” he heard softly, before drifting off to sleep again. 

*****

__

Rule number three: never admit to anything.

“So, G,” Sam said over lunch. “How long have you and Jared been together now?”

“Year and a half,” Callen said, chewing his hamburger. “Why?”

“Don’t you think it’s time to move to the next step?” Sam asked, reaching for a fry. 

“Next step?”

“Da-da-da-dum,” Sam hummed in the tune of the Wedding March. 

Callen choked on his food. “Marriage?”

Sam shrugged. “You seem pretty set with him. I mean, you love him, right?”

“Jesus, Sam,” Callen said, still coughing. “What is this? The Spanish Inquisition?”

“You just seem happy, is all, G. And I know you. You might pretend like you’re happy being some homeless bum who doesn’t have anything permanent to weight him down, but I think that’s a load of shit. You want this,” Sam said, looking him in the eye. “And there’s no way Jared would say no.”

“It’s only been a year and a half,” Callen repeated. 

Sam shrugged again. “What is time, G? He’s the one and you know it. It’s been long enough to know that you’re not gonna find another Jared. He makes you smile, G. He makes you happy. Admit it, he’s the best thing to ever happen to your sorry ass.”

Callen looked away and thought of this morning, Jared kissing him awake and then making pancakes. And last night, how they just lounged together in bed, both reading. He thought of the way Jared would smile at him all the time, the way Jared made him feel like everything in the world was right and that Callen was enough just as he was. 

“He’s definitely the best thing,” Callen murmured in agreement. 

“I know,” Sam said. “Boy wonder is perfect. Now what are you going to do about it?”

******

__

Rule number two: ask permission to eat any and all food if you didn’t buy it.

“Hey, G, how was your…” Jared trailed off as Callen hurried past him into Jared’s kitchen. 

Callen stuck his head in the fridge and grabbed a banana, tearing open the peel and biting off part. He grabbed some cheese and one of the food containers in there. He plopped it on the counter and pulled off the lid. 

“Hungry, G?” Jared asked seriously. “I can make you something.” 

Callen shook his head and swallowed the last of the banana. “I am _so_ hungry. I never got around to eating the breakfast you made, and then I skipped lunch…” He took the fork that Jared offered him and dug into whatever the leftovers were. “This is really good.”

Jared laughed softly and in the time Callen had worked his way through half of the food in front of him, Jared returned with a glass of apple cider, which Callen took gratefully. Callen swallowed half the glass before setting it down. 

“Sorry to barge in and eat like this,” Callen said sheepishly. 

Jared rolled his eyes. “My food is your food, G. And mi casa es su casa.”

“Still,” Callen insisted. “I should have asked.”

“You’re so silly, G. You don’t have to ask to eat your own food.”

“But you bought it.”

“For us,” Jared said. “I bought it for _us_.”

“Oh,” Callen said stupidly. 

Jared kissed him on the forehead. “I have some bruschetta, too. Let me get it for you.”

*****

__

Rule number one: don’t get attached to people.

Callen faced down guns everyday. He’d been shot, beaten, and tortured to within an inch of his life. Sometimes within a millimeter of his life. But he can’t ever remember being as scared as he was right now. He pushed the door open and stepped inside. 

“Hey, G,” Jared greeted warmly from the kitchen. Some days Callen really wondered how he could spend so much time in there. He had to get tired of cooking, eventually. “How was your day?”

Callen smiled back nervously and kicked off his shoes. “Good. Yours?”

Jared sighed dramatically. “Fine. Did I tell you that someone asked for a hot dog last night?” He made a face. “A hot dog! At _my_ restaurant. Might as well go to a mall to eat.”

Callen laughed softly as he walked over to his partner. There were ingredients everywhere and at this stage in the cooking, Callen couldn’t even begin to guess what Jared was about to make. He pressed a kiss to Jared’s shoulder through his t-shirt. “Hot dogs are totally legit foods.”

Jared laughed loudly. “You said legit!”

Callen wrinkled his nose. “You’re rubbing off on me, in all the wrong ways.”

Jared turned and pecked him on the lips. “Tonight, I’ll rub off on you in the right way.”

“Sounds good.” 

“And hot dogs are not fit to be called food,” Jared said, going back to their conversation. “If you want a hot dog, stand on a street corner. I’m sure some dingy man with a cart full will eventually pass you.”

“You’re such a food snob,” Callen said with a laugh. He opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. 

“Would you go to a restaurant and order a hot dog?” Jared demanded. “I mean, ah! The nerve of some people. I’ve never been tempted to spit in someone’s food before now.”

“Really? Never?”

Jared seemed to think on the question. “There was that time someone kept sending their food back saying it was too salty… there was no salt in it! They making things up. That was a serious test of control, also.”

“I love you,” Callen blurted. 

Jared’s head whipped to the side to look at him, a look of complete surprise on his face. “What?”

“I love you,” Callen repeated firmly. “I love you, Jared.” He reached into his pocket and fumbled for the small gold ring in there. “I know I haven’t said it before, but I love you. I love hearing you talk about stupid customers and new recipes and how bad the surf was. I love how you line up your toothbrush so its perpendicular to the counter. I love all the little things about you, and the big ones, too.” He looked at Jared a little worriedly, because the other man had stopped breathing a few seconds back.

Callen kneeled, right there in the kitchen, and held the ring up. “I know my job is dangerous, and I have no right to ask you this… Jared Christophe Dassagne, will you marry me?”

“Oh my god,” Jared said, eyes wide and blinking at Callen. “You’re… I… You… Yes!” He pulled Callen off of the ground and to his feet. “Yes, of course, yes!”

Callen carefully slid the ring onto Jared’s finger and really nothing had ever felt better. Jared curled a hand around the back of Callen’s neck and their lips met in a sweet, soft kiss. Then Callen pulled Jared into a hug and let out a sob of relief. 

“Wait, G!” Jared said, pulling back, and Callen felt his chest tighten in dread. Jared’s eyes locked onto his. “I love you, too, G. Callen.” 

Callen blinked and a smile broke out across his face and he finally felt like he belonged. This was who he was: future husband to Jared C. Dassagne. 

Life was his to rent, while he could, and Callen was buying. 

“You’re mine, G,” Jared said pulling him into a hug. “Mine forever.”

“Mine,” Callen repeated, gripping Jared tightly. 

“Yours,” Jared promised. “Truly yours.”

“I love you.” And it didn’t matter who said it, because Callen finally knew it was true either way. 


End file.
